The Second Chance
by Sarnokh
Summary: YAOI, Yaoi, Yaoi, Taito, Romance, Love, Shounen Ai, Gay, Yaoi, yaoi. Story contains mainly romance, yaoi love and drama. Content: Taito, Kenkeru, Daiori. YAOI, YAOI, YAOI.
1. First Chapter: There is No Time!

Comment: Digimon is not mine. This is my own private fiction. You are free to distribute and quote from this text, as long as you keep marking that I have written this story.  
  
I hope that you enjoy this little story. I has much YAOI content, but nothing really explicit (at least not to my moral standard). If you don't like gay elements in a story, you better look for something else. This is more a romantic story, my suggestion for the final episode. ;-)  
  
Comments you may sent to: sarnokh@yahoo.com  
  
Spare the effort for flames; I have a copy Gabumons coat. :-)  
The Second Chance  
  
By Sarnokh  
"O Fortune, like the moon  
  
You are changeable,  
  
Ever waxing an waning.  
  
Fate is against me,  
  
In health and virtue,  
  
Driven on and weighted down,  
  
Always enslaved.  
  
Since Fate strikes down the strong man,  
  
Everyone weep with me!" From: Carmina Burana  
  
By Carl Orff  
It was a cold January morning, when Iori awoke from his sleep. It was the same dream, that had haunted him for many years. The memory of his long gone travels into the DigiWorld, when he was with his friends, the other Digidestinied. In the end they had believed that evil was destroyed, that the DigiWorld was saved and free. He remembered their great party the first and second Digidestinied had made after their final triumph. But even there Iori had felt the shadows. It wasn't the truth. They had lost.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and brewed some tea, as he did every morning. There was nothing to do. But wait! He remembered. This was the 50th anniversary of their first entry into the DigiWorld. Fifty long years ago, when he was still a young boy, he had first entered this new world. It was a world of miracles and wonder, and though he and his friends were in constant struggle first against Ken, the Digimon Kaiser, then against evil Digimon, it was the best time of his life. And that was one of the problems. The years following seemed empty and shallow to him. He had done, what all grown-ups was supposed to do: learn a job and become successful. He had chosen the path of reason and sincerity. For Iori this had meant to follow the call of science. He had studied the DigiWorld with public support in the University, where he was employed. There he had been Professor Iori Hida! But shortly after he began to research the DigiWorld, their old Digimon - Partners started to fade away, stricken from some mysterious malady. The weaker and younger Digimon waned away first, then the more powerful followed. Heavy storms blew over the lands and dark clouds gathered, seemingly swallowing the DigiWorld. Then, when all the Digimon had passed away, the landscape started to wither, too. After ten years of hopeless fighting the DigiWorld finally collapsed and was no more. No one ever found out what happened, and their where no more Digidestinied. The circle was broken, as Iori's friends had soon lost contact. Of cause Iori, TK, Davis, Miyako, Hikari and Ken had sworn to be friends for all eternity. But that eternity was over after several months. It seemed, that they had nothing more to say to each other, and so their ways parted. They had been unable to support the formation of new Digidestinied, and so the DigiWorld was without heroes and saviours.  
  
A week ago Iori had got an Email from Tai. Taichi was an old man now, too. But he had followed his road, had made a difficult decision and went for it. Tai had lived all his life with his one and only love, Yamato. But now this was over, too. Tai had written in his Mail, that Yamato had died recently, and Tai wanted to gather some of the old friends. This meeting should take place today. When Iori entered the café, he looked around and in an instant he spied Tai out, even though he hadn't seen him for nearly 30 years. Tai still had much hair - for his age. It was completely white, but still seemingly hard to tame. Deep shadows of sorrow hung in Tai's face. And others where with him, too. Iori approached the table and greeted Tai. There was a glimpse of a smile on Tai's face.  
  
"Welcome, old friend! Good to have you here with us!", Tai's weak voice croaked. Tai introduced the others. "Here, if you don't mind; these are TK, Mimi and Miyako." Iori shook their hand, and they all greeted him friendly.  
  
'That were all left?' Iori mused in his mind.  
  
Mimi must have guessed his thoughts. "We were unable to find the others.", she said to Iori. "We don't even know if they are still alive. We have lost contact too long ago."  
  
"Um, I am very sorry for Yamato's death!", Iori said to Tai. He knew how much they had loved each other, but the decision to go for it was hard for both. Tai had disappointed Sora, who had always hoped to gain Tai's love, and Yamato's father was furious and broke any contact with his son, when he outed himself. But Yamato and Tai had spent a lifetime together, against all odds.  
  
They told about their memories in the DigiWorld, the good times only, and renewed their friendship. But all of them felt empty. The DigiWorld was no more.  
  
Suddenly Miyako turned away from cheerful tales. "But to this day I have asked myself, why the DigiWorld had to die. What went wrong?" The question hung heavy in the air.  
  
Remarkably it was Tai to answer. "There was something I learned from Yamato. Through all the years we were Digidestinied and throughout the time we were in the DigiWorld, I had believed it was our goal as well as our destiny to fight against evil creatures. And we gave this believe to our followers. But Yamato later always used to say, that the true enemy we had to fight against was the evil within ourselves. Not to give up hope, to follow the path of our hearts, not backing away because of fear from the consequences. To be led by love, truth and courage alone. This was the true conquest, the real struggle - to make yourself free of common morals and follow the call of your heart, whatever that path would mean." Tai gazed out of the window and watched the falling snow. His mind seemed to be far away. "Now I know, that he was right." Later, when the meeting was over, Iori and Miyako silently walked together. Their steps crunched in the snow as they walked side by side. They had to go slowly, as Miyako had grown week on her feet lately.  
  
Iori tried to focus on a question, that was haunting him for ages. "Miyako, do you know what happened to the others? I haven't met any of them for decades."  
  
Miyako sighed. "Neither have I. But I received some Mails from time to time, and I kept an eye for our old friends. You know that TK and Hikari married. They lived together for about four years, then they divorced. They didn't have any children. TK rarely speaks to anyone now, and he never told any of us what happened. He has stayed alone ever since. I was surprised to meet him here; but you have seen yourself: he is just a shadow of his former self. I have heard that Daisuke moved to Europe. He wanted to leave his old life behind and forget. What became of him is not known to me. And Ken." Miyako stopped. Iori knew how much she was fond of Ken. She was the first in their group to understand Ken, and for a while they spent much of their time together. "He was possessed by his research of the DigiWorld. When the plague broke out that decimated the Digimon, he had no time for me. He searched for a way to save the DigiWorld, but with all his genius he failed to find a answer. And then there was the accident. When most of the Digimon where dead, he finally succeeded to gain entrance into the DigiWorld. He never returned. I think he died together with the DigiWorld."  
  
Iori looked at Miyako with shock, but her gaze was calm. It seemed that she had found peace in her age. But there was still a great sorrow within her. "Don't you want to come to a cup of tea or coffee, Iori?", she asked. "I didn't have any visitors for quite a time."  
  
Iori smiled. "Yes, certainly."  
  
Later they sat in Miyako's apartment. She still had much of Ken's old belongings. Pictures of him from the time they had spent together were standing on a desk. Iori contracted the muscles of his fists. Something was working in his mind since he had awoken this morning. And the many pieces he had gathered over all the years finally seemed to form to a picture. But why should he now trust his thoughts? He had failed to save the DigiWorld long ago. There was nothing to do, now. But somehow his meeting with the old friends had relightened a fire within him. The search for understanding. Understanding, which was something entirely different than knowledge. It is like the difference between knowledge and wisdom. Miyako continued to relate the researches Ken had made in all the years, but Iori had listened only with one ear. But suddenly he was alert.  
  
"What did you say, how did he open the gate into the DigiWorld?", Iori asked.  
  
Miyako seemed worried. "I had to activate my Digivice, and we used their combined powers to force a gateway into the DigiWorld."  
  
Suddenly Iori had an idea. It struck him like lightning, and he sprung from his chair as he would still be the young boy he once was. "Miyako! We must go to my old laboratory on the University Campus. I am certain, my old devices will still be there. There is a thing I must try!"  
  
Miyako gazed at Iori as if he had lost his mind. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Please, Miyako! It may be to late for us. But there is still hope for others." He walked to the door. "And take your Digivice with you, we will need it."  
  
*************************************  
  
Ken felt the storm upon him. The horizon had never been so close than now. Much of the DigiWorld had disintegrated. He had travelled this once beautiful land up and down for an answer. Shortly before Wormmon died, he had given Ken his last advice.  
  
"Ken!", Wormmon's weak voice whispered. "Ken! I can't stay any longer. I am loosing myself."  
  
Tears had welled in Ken's eyes. "No! Wormmon! You must stay with me. I can't return home, and all the other Digimon - Partners are gone. Don't leave me alone!"  
  
Wormmon sighed. "I. can't prevent. it. Ken. You must listen. You are the most smart guy I have met, but there is something else that is of importance. Evil has many ways. To give up your dreams is one of it." Wormmon coughed heavily. "Create a bridge! A bridge to restore what is lost." And with a last effort of strength Wormmon gazed into Ken's eyes. "There.is.no.Time!" And then Wormmon disappeared forever.  
  
This memory had haunted him, and he had pondered this words again and again. But Ken had failed to find the answer. He look around. This small valley now was all that remained of the DigiWorld, and within a few hours, it would be swallowed by the blackness of the storm as well. And now he finally had understood what Wormmon meant. He understood what had caused the plague and the storm. It was our fault, he thought. And now there is only hope, that someone would find the bridge he would create. He would be that bridge. When he felt the dark storm upon him a great weight seemed to fall from him. Love, truth and courage. He understood everything, now. He thought of the only person he had ever loved, and that he had never told it. But there was hope. Perhaps. And with the greatest effort of his life, he ran towards the borders of reality and with one loud cry from the depths of his torn soul the plunged and dived into the silent darkness of the Void.  
  
*************************************  
  
TK stared into his computer terminal. This just didn't make any sense, he pondered. He tried to find any sense out of this, but it was in vain. The gate to the DigiWorld had closed a week ago, and none of his friends was able to enter the DigiWorld now. They had gotten Emails from the Digimon, that they were weakened by an illness. And now yesterday the storms had begun. He had tried to enter the DigiWorld again and again, but it had always failed.  
  
He stared at the map of the DigiWorld and thought of his friends. One month ago the great party had been, and TK had a bad feeling about it. As ever he came with Hikari. Hikari! He never was certain what to tell her and how to behave. She shared his thoughts and feelings, and they where able to understand each other without words. And he knew the voices of reason and responsibility. He would not be like his brother, who always had rebelled against rules and regulations, and who finally had broken all contact with their father. It was a heated dispute between Yamato and his father. Father had called his brother a pervert, and shouted that he was no longer his son. Father started to call TK 'my only son', and Takeru knew what that meant. Yamato had left the home and moved to Tai. Now they had moved in a small apartment, with the support of Tai's parents, who where much more understanding. They were not very pleased that their son Taichi was in love with Yamato, but finally they supported their son against all odds. Tai and Yama went to a gay youth group and found a new life, but as a result they where shunned by most of their old friends. Sora, who had hoped for Tai all the years, was of cause smitten, and had ceased any contact. Jyou and Koushiro were quite worried and failed to understand them. It was only Mimi who had tried to hold the group together. And there were Hikari and him, TK thought.  
  
They where now the paragons of the Digidestinied. And like the first group, TK's present group was about to split, too. Daisuke had some quarrel with Iori and planned to study in Europe at the next term, and he had already found the support of his parents to do so. Suddenly his Digivice came to life, as if been activated by some invisible hand. The Digivice hadn't been working properly for nearly a week. He quickly grabbed it and all of a sudden, the computer screen flickered. "What the heck?", TK shouted. He slammed at the monitor, but the map disappeared and a face formed in the screen. It was a very old man, weak and withered by time. He gazed at TK with an urgent demand, and somehow looked familiar.  
  
"TK? Takeru! Can you see me? Do you listen? TK?", the old man shouted.  
  
TK did not know if this was a dream. How did this old man appear on his screen? Then an old woman with long, grey hair appeared on the screen. "There, Iori! I can see him. TK!", she shouted, too.  
  
Takeru gaped at the screen. "What, who are you? What do you do in my computer? Is this a virus attack?"  
  
"TK, wait! Be calm, we are friends of you!", the woman said urgently. TK didn't remember having friends of that age.  
  
The old man continued: "TK. Please just listen for a moment. The existence of the DigiWorld depends upon it! We know of the plague and the storms that have appeared there, and we can help you." Now TK was alert. How did they know?  
  
"There are many things, that will be strange to you, TK.", the old man said. "But you are our only hope now. If you fail to listen, the DigiWorld will be destroyed and our cause will fail. We have just this one chance to speak to you, and soon our time is over."  
  
"Speak, and I will listen. But who are you?", TK asked.  
  
"This will be hard to accept, but all depends upon it. I am Iori. Yes, your old friend Iori, and this is Miyako. It has been 50 years since we went into the DigiWorld for us, and we saw our beloved DigiWorld wither and die. The plague you must have seen will kill all the Digimon, and the storm will swallow the world within the next ten years. And there is nothing of the usual fighting that will stop this."  
  
TK looked at the old couple. Yes, there was a great similarity between Iori, Miyako and these two.  
  
"Listen!", the woman said. "We can proof this." And then Miyako and Iori related some incidents in the DigiWorld, only they could have known.  
  
"All right! I believe you.", TK finally said. "But what can we do."  
  
"We can do no more.", Iori said. "But you can do this. It is no evil in the DigiWorld, that consumes it, but a darkness in your world, our world - the earth that has caused this disaster. For many years Ken and I researched this problem, looking for some enemy or dark force. But we where wrong. The false path was chosen. The path of denial."  
  
TK was worried. "Denial? What are you talking about?"  
  
Now Miyako stepped forward. "It is not a darkness outside you all have to conquer, but a darkness within. Many of us have not allowed ourselves to be, what we are and what we want to be. We clung to ideals, the world of the grown-ups had given us and never questioned them. We never understood the meaning of the crests truly. Love, truth, courage, hope. You know them. We followed this virtues in the DigiWorld, but failed to do so in our lives on earth."  
  
"Why do you think, that always children were chosen as Digidestinied?", Iori asked. "We never questioned this, as we should have done. Don't you think that grown-ups would have been much more appropriate to fight against evil Digimon? The answer is, that we were chosen in that young age, because we hadn't the prejudice and weren't closed-minded like many elder people. But finally we followed them; we strived to be like them and never thought, if there was another way. A way of the heart. TK! I have wasted my life following sincerity and self-control; I wanted to become a famous and known scientist, admired because of his ability and genius. But that was wrong. The world has won over our ideal! But you still can remain to be young, and stand for your feelings."  
  
"I don't know, what you mean!", TK stated fiercely. His cheeks were red with anger. "But we must grow up, we must be responsible persons and build a life!"  
  
Iori sighed. "Yes. But you can make you own kind of happiness, you don't have to follow the path most others are walking. Have courage to face the truth. The truth of love, Takeru." TK saw the old man weeping, now. "TK, we have all spent a life of lies and loneliness, because none of us dared to be, what he is! Don't make this failure! Only this can save the DigiWorld."  
  
TK shook his head. Touched in his heart he did not know what to say for a time. "Even if I would follow your advise, what does this have to do with the DigiWorld? Why should following your advise help me?"  
  
It was Miyako who answered, as Iori looked down, holding his hands before his crying eyes. "The plague as well as the storm are the result of you giving up yourself. Not you alone, TK, but all of the Digidestinied! You are up to build your life on a lie, and in that way the light within you will die. Your hope will die, your love will die. And as you give up dreaming, hope and honesty you deny yourself. You stop living all the Digimon stand for! You start to follow reason instead of love, control instead of spontaneity, sobriety instead of your natural cheerfulness. Keep the child you still have within you alive! Only then, the DigiWorld will survive. You must tell what is hidden deep within your heart, even though you fear it."  
  
Now TK felt tears welling in his eyes. "Then all is lost! I just can't do this! I can not!"  
  
"You must!", Iori cried, still weeping, too. "You must be true! And please tell Daisuke and me to do the same. We knew better in our the days in the DigiWorld. But we lost the chance! Tell him all about this! And please tell my younger self!", Iori implored.  
  
Takeru shut his eyes. How could he do this? Would he have the strength to do this?  
  
"Takeru!", Miyako demanded. "Ken sacrificed his life to forge this bridge over time itself! His sacrifice must not be in vain! If you believe us, you can still change things. Then this arc of time will cease to exist, and you get a second chance. But if you fail to believe us, and more believe in yourself, all will be lost forever, and the DigiWorld will be no more than a story."  
  
"Okay!", TK stated. "Tell me what I must know and I will try my best."  
  
So Iori and Miyako told him everything. TK's eyes were red from the weeping, so sad was the story of Iori and Miyako. How could that happen? How could we waste our life in such an way? And how could he hope to keep his way in a world where kindness, love and honesty were seldom, and to go the way of love meant to be open to the attack of many?  
  
"Go to Yamato!", Miyako said. "He is the only one who knows the truth. He could have helped you, but all of us refused to listen to him, because he showed what we and you missed to do! Love, truth and courage, TK. Ponder this well, old friend!"  
  
And with that Iori and Miyako were gone. TK didn't know how long he stared at the empty screen of his computer. It seemed like hours, but in fact it was only for 15 minutes. Then he knew where to begin. 'Start with yourself, TK', he said to himself. Then he shut down the computer, pulled on his clothes and went to Yamato and Tai, hoping that they would be there.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Tai! Do you want one or two cups of coffee?", Yamato cried from the kitchen.  
  
"Rmpf!", Tai groaned. "Better make two!", he called from the bedroom. Ugh! Taichi felt so tired. It was a long night and they had returned quite late, so they had slept into noon. He slowly rose from the large double-bed and rubbed his eyes. Slowly he went into the bathroom and gazed into the mirror. 'Oh my Gawd!', Tai thought to himself. 'My hair looks like I had touched a high voltage fence!' He combed his hair until it looked like usual. For Tai this seemed like a great difference, but most people tended to see no difference between his combed and uncombed hair. But Yamato loved his hair exactly in this way, and there really was no way to tame his mane.  
  
Tai stepped into the kitchen, where Yamato was preparing the 'breakfast'. The wonderful smell und fresh toast was in the air, and the coffee machine was audibly working.  
  
"Mornin' Yama", Tai said with sleepy eyes and kissed Yamato on his cheeks.  
  
"Good morning! It is half past two! I thought you never would wake up.", Yamato placed the butter on the table. "Hey, come here!", He grabbed Tai and they held and kissed each other.  
  
"Better brush your teeth!", Yamato joked grinning, kissing his beloved again.  
  
"You suddenly prefer the taste of toothpaste?", Tai answered. "I would do, but coffee always tastes ugly after I brushed my teeth."  
  
They sat down and Yama filled their cups with coffee. Then he juggled with the hot toast and placed them unto the dishes. They had just eaten their first toast when the doorbell rung.  
  
"Who might this be?", Yama asked. "Do you expect visit?"  
  
"No." Tai shook his head. "Please take a look. You are dressed - I am still in my Pyjama."  
  
Yamato went to the door and opened. Before him stood his brother TK. He had obviously wept. His eyes were red. "What happened! TK, come in!", Yamato urged.  
  
After Yamato had closed the door, his brother fell in his arms and started to weep again. Yamato hadn't held his younger brother for quite a time, and he remembered the many years he had tried to protect him as their parents didn't have much time for them.  
  
Tai appeared and looked. He wanted to leave the brothers alone, but TK stepped back. "Tai, please. You., you must not go!" TK stammered.  
  
"Come on then. Let's go in the living room and take seat, all right?", Yamato asked.  
  
After Takeru related Yamato and Tai everything he had experienced in his conversation with Iori and Miyako, they all fell silent.  
  
Yamato and Tai exchanged glances, and Tai nodded in understanding.  
  
"TK.", Yama started. "So what has made you weep? What do you have to do now?"  
  
"Yama. I. I. I just can't go to Hikari and father and tell them, not to speak of Ken! Father will explode. I will destroy all his dreams. He always dreamed of grandchildren, and since you moved to Tai I had to bear all his dreams! I just can't go to father and tell him. that."  
  
Yamato held his brother's head and looked in eyes. "That what, TK?"  
  
Tears ran from TK's eyes. "That. that I love Ken!"  
  
Tai rose his eyebrows. He wanted to say 'Well, you are some kind of family!', but just in time he bit on his tongue, fearing TK might understand this wrong. His way of talking first and thinking later had caused many quarrels between Yama and him in the past, before they had told the truth about their feelings.  
  
"And besides father, what will Hikari say? She believed that I love her! But now she will never want to see me, even so I really want to keep our friendship. And.. and Ken! He seems to like Miyako, but Miyako - I mean the old Miyako told me, that I should tell Ken the truth! Now I'm so worried. What can I do?"  
  
"Takeru!", Tai began. "I can't judge if what you said about the DigiWorld is true. I see that there is something wrong with the Digimon. But you must built your life on the truth! I really know how hard it is to step forward and tell others something, that usually is shunned and mocked. But there is no other way." He looked into Yamato's eyes and smiled. "But Yama's love has made me happier than all laughter or hatred can cause me pain. Perhaps I should tell you what happened several years ago."  
  
Yamato nodded approvingly, and so Tai started to tell TK his story.  
  
****************************************  
  
Tai's Story:  
  
It was in the cool evening, when we sat at the sea and Yamato played the harmonica, as he had so many time before while we were on the great island. It had always touched my heart, but I used to think it was the wonderful music. Only then the idea came to me, that it may have been the player. I pushed that thought away. But when I was alone, awake in the nights, that impression haunted me, even so I tried to focus on something else.  
  
Over time I was surprised to find myself gazing at Yamato frequently. Was it because he questioned me whenever possible? Did I see him as a rival? Yes, a rival he was! And each time he questioned me I felt hurt. But hurt as a leader? No, I shouldn't follow these thoughts! And I succeeded to ignore them for a very long time, while they still grew within. They were like a poison to me. The longer I suppressed them, the more aggressive I reacted to his comments, as they forced me to be confronted with my emotions. I liked him much. Yes! He could be my friend!  
  
Some time later, when I had one of the night watches, I wandered around our campsite. The other were all in deep slumber, when Yamato caught up to me.  
  
"Tai!" His voice was definitely annoyed and angry. "I want to talk to you. Today you have questioned all my suggestions again!"  
  
I stopped and turned to him, so he continued: "When I said that this clearing looked odd, you called me a coward, but a short time later we where attacked. I have tried to ignore your bad attitude towards me, but." I couldn't help myself but laugh. He really didn't ignore anything of that! But I didn't see that he really grew mad about this. He boxed into my stomach, and I was grasping for air. Without losing much time, I jumped upon him and we were rolling over the ground. I am a bit stronger than Yamato, but he was quick. After some struggle I finally had him under me.  
  
"How can you dare to attack me! Are you mad!", I cried to him. He struggled to get free, and started to shout insults to me, but I kept him in my grip. All of a sudden I realised, that something in my pants had really grown. Damn! I jumped up as if stung by a poisonous beast. I looked at him in shock, and his eyes grew small. I whirled around and ran as fast as I could away into the forest. I ran as long as my breath lasted.  
  
In the following days Yamato and I didn't change a word. I tried to prevent looking at him, being alone with him or even near him. Of cause the others saw that I was somehow strange, but they just put it to some recent debate. Yamato didn't try to speak to me, and I hoped he would forget about that. We fought against some enemies, which distracted me from this, too.  
  
Then one day, Agumon came to me. "Tai. I see that something is bothering you. The other know this as well, and they asked me what happened. But nobody seems to know. Have you had another strife with Yama?" I gazed into the distance. What was I supposed to say? What was really wrong with me? There was a realisation just at the horizon of my mind, but I refused to let it reach me. There was nothing. It was just nothing! But instead of this, the realisation had slipped past my brain right into my mouth. "I love Yamato!"  
  
Oops! He held my hands before my mouth. What have I said? This was just ridiculous! Yamato was an annoying little brat! With beautiful eyes, another voice within added. What? There was a debate going on within me. Then I saw Agumon looking calmly at me. "But don't we all love each other!" He smiled and hugged me.  
  
"Oh. yes. of cause we do!" What was I doing? I was lying to him. Now it was known to me. There was no doubt. But it was just some phase, something passing over time! I felt as if a dark black fist tried to grab my heart. No! The muscles of my face tightened. I didn't want that to pass! But what would he say to this? Yamato was always so strong and cool. He hated me and laughed at me. I would die of shame and a broken heart. And our friends? They would think of me being a freak, a pervert! And wasn't I?  
  
"No, Agumon. I don't like Yama as all of you do. But I am not ready to tell that to anyone." I just couldn't continue.  
  
Agumon smiled again. "That is okay, Tai. No way of love can be wrong! Just take your time." Then he sat at my side and fell into sleep. On the next day I approached Yamato when he had fallen behind the others. "Yamato, there is something."  
  
"Yama! Yama! I have hurt my foot on that stone!" TK came crying to his elder brother, and Yamato's attention was elsewhere.  
  
"Okay, it can wait.", I stammered. I doubt he had heard it at all, completely focussed on TK. Then I planed more carefully. In the following night, I waited for Yamato's night watch. I had no idea what to tell him. I just had to talk to him.  
  
When I reached him, he sat at the river bend, gazing into the flowing water with a sinister expression. Damn! He was in bad mood. I tried to retreat, but my foot broke a small twig and made a loud noise in the night. Yamato jumped up and turned to me.  
  
"So. Now you are spying at me!", he shouted angry. "What is it this time?"  
  
I felt like nailed to the ground, unable to turn or to run away. I had thought of this so may times before; I would approach him and tell him the truth, and all would be good.  
  
"Do you lack the courage to turn around, oh almighty leader!", he mocked me. "You really think of yourself as a leader, don't you? Oh yes, and what kind of a leader! Have you ever noticed that no one really listens to you. But you always have to go ahead, leading us into god knows what dangers, without ever thinking." He continued to blame me, and I still couldn't turn or move or say anything. I felt his hate and anger pouring over me. The I felt tears welling in my eyes.  
  
No! Not this, not before him! I wouldn't act like a child weeping because of some stupid accusation, crying like a little girl. I fought and lost. Tears flew over my cheeks and as the dam was broken they flowed in a never ending rush.  
  
Suddenly Yamato fell silent. "Tai? Tai, you are shaking!", he called worried. But then his anger returned. "Preparing to knock me down again, as you always do, when you are out of words!"  
  
A sigh of whimpering escaped my mouth and I had to hold my eyes.  
  
Then suddenly Yamato ran toward me and looked at me. I tried to hide my tears, but he saw me weeping. His eyes widened with shock and something else I couldn't interpret.  
  
"Tai!" Yamato started to shake. I could see his hand tremble. "Tai, I thought. I mean. Tai, what is the matter?"  
  
At this moment I couldn't stop myself and fell into his arms and I wept like I hadn't done since I was a little child. I sobbed and wetted his shirt and neither of us was able to say a word. After several minutes my tears drowned. Yamato pushed my face upwards and looked into my reddened eyes. His blue eyes where full of passion and sorrow. I knew that I always wanted to see that face smiling at me, that I wanted to hold him close to me for all eternity and that I would be empty and dead without him. So I moved closer to him and kissed him with all the passion, fear, hope, love and desire I had hidden all the many weeks. When our lips parted, he stared at me. Everything within me cried to run. Run far away and hide in the darkest cave! Run, and never see into this bright eyes! But I seemed frozen. Then all of a sudden the sun rose. No. Yamato's mouth began to form into a mild smile, his eyes softened and tears ran out of his eyes, now. But this time it were tears of joy. Then we kissed again, and held each other for what seemed like an eternity. No one was willing to end this moment.  
  
The we finally stepped apart, still holding our hands. But our happiness was broken, when Yamato turned around and looked away. He gazed to the ground, and I felt worried. What was wrong now?  
  
"Tai. Tai, I am not really good with words. I mean with words of. of love." He breathed sharply. "I don't have to tell you what I feel, but what will happen now?"  
  
I stepped towards him and laid my hand upon his shoulder. "Yama! I love you. Do you hear me! It doesn't matter what will happen, if you are just with me. Just love me, too, and I will face all difficulties for us, even if they would be limitless!"  
  
I stepped around him and we held each other. "I love you, too, Tai!", Yama said. "But I am not yet ready to cope with what the others will say. Please, Tai, let us keep this a secret for now. Let's just behave to the others as before. I promise we can consider a way to tell them, once we are at home, okay?" He smiled to me and I agreed. So we kept our love a secret as long as we were in the DigiWorld.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"After we had returned home, Tai and me told our friends.", Yamato said to his brother, who had listened to Tai's tale. "Mimi was really enjoyed to see two boys in love, but Koushiro and Jyou where quite disturbed. They never asked us anything or spoke about this. But for Sora it was a real blow. She had grown fond of Tai, and now all her hopes were dead. Mimi continues to calm her, but to this day we talk only in case of the DigiWorld."  
  
"But I don't want Hikari stop talking to me. She is a good friend!", TK said. He drank some juice. "And Ken! He has closed himself to me. Since the day we first met in school, our relationship was difficult. And in our days in the DigiWorld he didn't talk much to me."  
  
"What would you do, seeing him together with a girl?", Yamato asked.  
  
Takeru gazed into his glass. This was the parting of ways, and soon there was no return. "But., but if I try I may loose Hikari and Ken! And you are old enough to life together. I don't have this option! What am I supposed to do, if everyone shuns me, because I am. I mean."  
  
"Gay." Tai said firmly. "Don't fear a word."  
  
TK nodded. "And all my dreams of children and family will be over if I accept this feelings."  
  
"But you can be what you are. Only in this way you will be happy.", Tai mentioned. "And besides: perhaps you can adopt children, if you really like to raise some."  
  
TK had to grin at the thought of raising many little kids together with Ken. "But I will decide who is the mother!", TK joked and all three boys laughed.  
  
********************************************  
  
So, this was the great day, TK pondered. Since the morning he had felt more than nervous. He rang at Hikari's door. At first he thought of talking to Ken at first; if Ken wasn't interested in him at all, he didn't have to tell to Hikari right now. But he rejected this idea instantly. That wouldn't be fair! She had to know that he would never love her the way she hoped.  
  
Then the door opened and Hikari smiled as she saw TK. "Welcome TK, I am happy to see you." She must have seen something, as her smile faded. She raised an eyebrow. "Well, come in!"  
  
Hikari led Takeru into the kitchen, where a cool lemonade was prepared. "It is nice that you wanted to see me. But you look worried, TK. What is the matter? Is something wrong?"  
  
TK sighed. He had hoped to have some light conversation before getting to the point. "You always now how I feel.", he began. "And because of that what I must tell you, no - what I want to tell you - will be even more painful to you. But there is no other way." He avoided looking into her face.  
  
Hikari's voice was calm. "TK. Nothing you can ever say or do can really make me think bad of you. Whatever it is, I will be at your side, I promise."  
  
TK felt a lump in his throat. This will not be easy. He took a breath and begun. "Hikari. You must know, that in all I did, all I told you and all I showed you, I have acted just because I truly like you. But we were children, when we first met. We were very young, and the destiny of the DigiWorld connected our fates. I., I mean you really mean much to me. But., but I am not ten years old anymore, and with time some people realise other things, too."  
  
Hikari laid her hand upon Takeru's, and a fire of shame burnt under his skin. "TK, I know you more than you think. I really, really hoped that this day would never come. I feel good about you, too." She paused am moment, and then she added: "But you want to tell me, that you don't love me." She eyed him, and TK was unable to say a word. He gaped at Hikari. "So. It is the truth, isn't it?"  
  
Finally TK nodded. "I am sorry, Hikari. I like you so much."  
  
Takeru expected an outburst, tears, insults or despise. But suddenly the unexpected happened. Hikari smiled. And she held TK's hand firmly. "Takeru. I like you much. Perhaps I even love you. But because of that I want to see you happy. We will be friends, if you want it. And to have you by my side in enough for me."  
  
TK couldn't believe this. He understood that Hikari had grown much more than he had thought. "And there is another one."  
  
"Ken.", she said and grinned as she saw his face. TK showed the most foolish expression Hikari had seen, so she was forced to laugh against her will. "Sorry, TK. You are such a good soul. You have found the courage to tell me now, and don't fake me your love until it is too late. For that I am grateful to you."  
  
Grateful! Takeru couldn't believe his ears! "I break your heart, and you are grateful! I feel like a swine!", he bellowed.  
  
"Don't do!" Hikari shook her head. "No one can command or forbid love. It grows wherever it wants. I will be very sad, because you are such a good young man. I hope Ken knows what is offered to him."  
  
"Wait!", TK intervened. "How did you know about my feeling for Ken? I didn't meet him quite often in our adventures!"  
  
"Because you always stayed with your 'Soul sister' - me! But remember the days at school when you couldn't look away from him. We were both very young, but I have a good memory and maybe I saw more than you. You took great care of me, but you always acted like an older brother as if you where Tai! And I didn't miss the guilty expression on your face, whenever you were too nice to me. As if you feared not being true to me."  
  
"You seem to know me better than I do!", TK wondered. "I am sorry that I was such a fool for a long time."  
  
Hikari nodded. "Forgiven, brother, if I am allowed to call you that. But there is more you must know. Have you spoken to Ken already and are you planning to do so?"  
  
"I will speak to Ken as soon as possible."  
  
"Okay Takeru. You must know this, although it will not be easy for you to hear. You must believe me, that I can accept that fact that we will never marry. But I consider you my best friend still." Her expression grew serious. "I know this because Miyako told me this some months ago. You know that she understood Ken the very best after the ceased to be the Digimon Kaiser. She wanted support him to overcome his guilt and shame. But she found out, that there was something else. Ken suffered much because of his older brothers death, and doubted every word and offering of friendship. That is, until he met you at school! So the good news is, that he really loved you and perhaps he loves you still. The bad news is, that something within him blamed you to be the reason that he became the Digimon Kaiser. You retreated and so he felt entirely lost. Having no reason to be friendly anymore he started to advance toward hatred."  
  
Takeru felt his heart break as he listened to Hikari. All was his fault. His fear and rejection had caused Ken to become one of the most evil person the DigiWorld had ever known. How could he live with that knowledge, how could he even dare to approach Ken now? TK felt like falling into a endless black sea.  
  
Hikari saw this, jumped off and went to TK. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him heavily. "Takeru! Takeru, you can not change the past, and Ken is responsible for his own actions as everyone! You must not blame yourself! You were far too young to judge the possible results of your behaviour. If you can reach his heart, all can be healed! Have hope and trust in all the good within you and Ken! Only with hope and trust we all can live on."  
  
"Thank you so much! You are a great friend, and I really would share my life with you if I could!" TK said.  
  
"Well, then do it as a friend:" She smiled.  
  
TK felt so weak and small. "But how can I approach him now?"  
  
Hikari considered. "Hm, Miyako told me that he has enclosed himself to study the plague the DigiWorld has befallen. That is a really bad thing, but I don't know what to do, either."  
  
"Well, that is something I know of!", TK shouted, and as Hikari looked puzzled at him, TK related the whole story of the old selves of Iori and Miyako appearing through a time-bridge crossing the DigiWorld.  
  
"Wow! Now that is a story, if I ever heard one!", Hikari finally expressed. "But it makes sense. If we follow morals instead of our heart we deny what the DigiWorld ideals represented. I never would have believed that such things might influence the DigiWorld in such a direct way. But you said there is something Iori wanted you to change? What was that?"  
  
"I will tell you later, okay? Let's just make a plan to talk to Ken." TK smiled. "Sorry! Can't think of anything else now."  
  
"Perhaps the whole story would be the best way. He is very headstrong and guided more by brain than by heart.", Hikari mused.  
  
TK's eyes widened with joy, that he suddenly he shook his head. "No Hikari. I don't want him to tell me he likes me just because he wants to save the DigiWorld. That just wouldn't be right."  
  
"Then we will go to Miyako and ask her. She will not like it, but she never believed that Ken could love her the way a man should love a woman. So, shall we go?" Hikari stood in the door and waited for Takeru.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Ken? Ken, are you again sitting at the computer terminal? Just make a break and tell me of your progress?", Miyako said.  
  
Kens sapphire eyes looked at her sternly. Miyako knew this expression too well. Again he blamed himself for this. Against all she said to Ken, he never truly stopped thinking that he was guilty of the plague and the storms. He argued that it must be some remnant of his dark reign as the Digimon Kaiser. Then his eyes softened and a thin smile showed in his face. He was just beautiful to behold, Miyako thought. Have discipline, she exhorted to herself! You must do a favour to a friend and help him close a circle that was broken many years ago. In the afternoon Hikari had visited her and related all about the facts the old Iori and Miyako had told as well as TK's confession. Even so it was a sad truth to hear, she was proud that she herself had succeeded to break the barriers of time. Beyond all other things Miyako knew what duty demanded. She knew that Ken once had loved Takeru, and that TK's reject had changed him. Now was the time for healing!  
  
"Come on, Ken! I have prepared a small meal. After some food you will work much better after a rest. And I want to share your knowledge."  
  
Suddenly Ken felt how tired he was. A little break wouldn't be that bad. "Okay, Miyako. But just for a short time!" Ken dragged himself into the living room, where tea and some cakes where ready. He fell into the seat and gazed upon the table. "There are three cups! What does that mean?"  
  
"Oh, perhaps a friend of mine will come later, and you don't want him to drink from your used cup?", Miyako questioned.  
  
"Oh. Of cause not. Do as you please." Ken was entirely busy thinking of the cause of the plague the Digimon had befallen. Miyako succeeded in fishing some details out of Ken, but he had gained nothing.  
  
"Perhaps the reason has nothing to do with anything you consider.", Miyako asked carefully. "Why don't you ask any of the other Digidestinied? Together we may find a solution. You know in the DigiWorld we have succeeded against the greatest enemies only together."  
  
"This is different!", Ken spat angry. And he calmed himself instantly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. But here is no evil Digimon and no other enemy. It is no matter of strength, but intelligence."  
  
Miyako sighed. "Perhaps it is more a question of wisdom?"  
  
"Wisdom, Intelligence, Genius. Isn't that all the same?"  
  
"You may ask that yourself! I think you know better. But you waste your time blaming yourself and who-knows-whom for becoming that thrice accursed Digimon Kaiser." This time Miyako was furious. "Ken, you must leave the past behind!"  
  
Ken shook his had and a sad expression filled his features. "I am sorry again, but the past can not be changed. You never get a second chance to do the right thing. I must learn to life with my shame."  
  
Miyako slapped his cheeks with her flat hand and a red spot showed on Ken's face, as she did before, when Ken was overwhelmed by self-pity. "STOP THAT! There is a life to live! Only there you will find the answers." Her rage destroyed all her good plans. "And there is someone who loves you, despite all your faults and has taken the courage to let you know! Now there you have to deal with something!"  
  
Ken looked astonished. "Err, I am sorry. I like you, too - very much. But I must focus."  
  
He didn't have the chance to say anything more. "You idiot!", Miyako interrupted him. "You don't love me! But there is someone else who wanted to see you." Ken made a worried expression. "TK!", Miyako cried. "Takeru Takaishi!"  
  
Blushing, with deeply purple cheeks, Takeru came out of the kitchen. "I really had hoped you would make this easier.", TK whispered and looked to the ground.  
  
Ken just gaped at this turn of events. "What does that mean? What kind of game are you playing here? I really don't have any wish to see Takeru!"  
  
TK's heart sank. Everything within him wanted to turn away and run. He could go and leave Ken forever. But he forced himself to remain calm. "Ken, please! Just listen to me this last time. If you don't want to see me after we talked, I will accept it and never bother you, I promise."  
  
Ken made a grim face and crossed his arms before his breast. "Alright. Speak up!"  
  
"Ken, first let me apologise that I turned away when you just wanted to have a friend at school. I will feel guilty for the rest of my life for that. I know that you became the Digimon Kaiser because I was so cruel to you. I followed the judgement of others instead of allowing myself to look at you without prejudice. I thought you were just a freak and blamed you for putting weird ideas into my mind. This is a shame I can never make undone, so I wish by heart that I would have behaved in another way. I have shunned you when you tried to be our friend in the DigiWorld, but I completely ignored you. I.. Look. I just can't tell you how sorry I feel." TK had no more words and then he felt his eyes fill with water. "Ken. I always loved everything about you. I love the way you moved, your dark hair waved into the wind, the way you smiled and looked sincere; but most of all I loved your strength. You never backed away from any peril. Again and again you wanted to sacrifice your life to save the DigiWorld. But I would have died if you ever would have harmed yourself!"  
  
Ken watched TK's outburst with widened eyes. And then he felt like an age- old wound, that he never believed to be able to heal, begun to close. "So we have hurt ourselves just because of a simple error." Ken looked sadly to the ground. "I thought myself having such a superior intellect, I thought everything could be solved with knowledge. But this is wrong." Ken rose and moved towards TK. "If Miyako takes such an effort to bring us together, TK, then it must be a good idea." Takeru didn't know what to say. "I am tired of sadness and insults, of grief and self-pity." Ken stopped right in front of TK. "But I just can not see you weep because of my folly! That is just too much. I." Ken stopped. Then he looked TK deeply in his eyes. "Let's just give us a new try." And then he pressed his warm lips on Takeru's. Their tongues probed within each others mouths and two bodies held each other for many minutes. Now it was Miyako's turn to cry. She was happy to behold this. A broken destiny had been healed. Of cause Miyako felt the pain loosing her hope for Ken; but something true had been restored, and she knew that no loss could be so great to as to see to people finding each other, that destiny has chosen to share love.  
  
"But there is one more thing to do, Hikari!", Miyako silently whispered.  
  
************************************  
  
"Yamato, Hikari! This is likely the most ridiculous story I have ever heard in all my life!" Daisuke Motomiya was upset. Yamato and Hikari had appeared just a few hours before he had to leave to take his flight, that would carry him to Europe. He had never been there, but he could speak English quite good and even some words of German. He would leave behind this land he had called home for such a long time, and thus leave the place that reminded him of a heart that was broken two times.  
  
"Daisuke!"; Hikari implored. "You are our leader! You just can't leave us now. The DigiWorld needs us, the Digimon need you!"  
  
"Your leader!", Daisuke mocked. "You never really respected me as a leader, Hikari. TK and you always did, what you wanted to do. You thought me the most childish in our group! I can not stand to hear such things any longer. I may not be as bright as Miyako or Iori, but I will not believe such a nonsense. I should force myself to love to save the DigiWorld! And of all people within our so-called group I would at least love Iori! He's truly a geek. Save your crude ideas for someone more foolish than me, even if you may not believe that you can find such one!"  
  
"Daisuke!" Yamato said sharply. "It is now that you act like a child! If you were ever foolish it is today. First, you should be aware what you throw away. Can you truly tell yourself that this is the truth? Iori himself has told us, that you approached him once, hugged and caressed him, and that he called you a pervert and ran away. And second: what kind of leader would run away from any obstacle? Just face it the way Tai always did. He gave you the Goggles. Don't dishonour them now!"  
  
"And who has told you that story? Iori? Then he is lying! In deny that I have ever done such a thing!", Daisuke shouted. His cheeks grew red like fire. "Such lies are just one more reason to go!"  
  
"Daisuke! Please listen to us. And don't let yourself be driven by anger!", Hikari said. She looked directly in his eyes, and he looked away in shame. "Don't fly now. Just give yourself another chance. Iori was just fearful and didn't know what to do. You know well how conservative he was raised. Any kind of relationship with another boy would be sinful to the people that raised him. It is very hard to look behind the morals of your parents! And what do you know of a broken heart!" Hikari's anger grew as she continued to speak to Daisuke. "Miyako and me would have a reason to act like you; but what could we gain with that? We would make our friends unhappy. And all for what? They would never love us, regardless! But now we will be free to find a love that is based on truth! I haven't heard the young Iori, but the old Iori told us how much he regretted to have you sent away like that. Why can't you talk to him just one more time?"  
  
Daisuke had listened, but he had closed himself to her words. Hikari would just say anything to get her mind. She always had done so. 'I will not play the fool another time just to give them a reason to laugh about my stupidity', he pondered. He felt as if the world slipped away. It was a good feeling, as the pain of a broken heart ceased with it. Two times he was in love, and both times all hope was lost. Lost? No, he had lost the first time because of lack of persistence. Yamato had just told him, that TK and Ken had confessed their love. What a farce! So TK wasn't interested in girls at all; and the girl Daisuke always had seen as a competitor now told him what to do! How many sleepless nights, how many tears wept for Takeru who seemed to be in love with Hikari. And all his attempts to gain Hikari's attention just to take her away from the one he truly had loved. And then, when time seemed to heal his wounds, he learned to love another. It was against his will, and Iori wasn't such an attractive boy, he tried to convince himself. But the gentleness as well as the smile had caused Daisuke to love Iori Hida. But when he thought Iori had given him signs to try an approach, all went wrong. Daisuke had been so wrong. Iori was furious and called him the worst words he had ever heard. Never Daisuke expected the gentle youth to say such things.  
  
"No!", Daisuke staid. "Whatever you say will never change my mind. You may think you know me. But I tell you, that you don't. You have no right to make other peoples destiny, and this is all I have to say to you. No go!" Then he grabbed the Goggles from his desk and handed them to Yamato. "Give them back to Tai. He is the only leader of the Digidestinied. if they speak to him again, that is!"  
  
Neither Yamato nor Hikari could say anything to such obvious rudeness and hatred. Without another word they left.  
  
In another world a Digimon died of the plague.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!", a voice croaked though a microphone. "This is the call for flight 5671 to London. Please enter the gangway to get on board. The flight will start in 20 minutes.  
  
Daisuke sighed. Of cause he hadn't believed that anyone would really come to say a final goodbye. But a part within him wished that someone would. Nonsense! Just leave that old life behind. In a few hours my new life will begin, and I will never hear anything of Digimon, Digivices and the DigiWorld at all! Then he finally could forget.  
  
A dense rain covered the whole landscape now, as if the sky was weeping. Daisuke hoped that the airplane wouldn't be forced to delay his start. He hated to wait much longer. And so he rose from his seat, grabbed his backpack and walked towards the exit.  
  
"Daisuke! Davis! Hold on!" A familiar voice echoed through the airport. Daisuke saw Iori running through he hallway. It seemed to him as if the time froze or slowed down. Now, there he came. Iori had succeeded reaching Daisuke before his plane was leaving. Swinging in his hands Iori held something familiar: the Goggles.  
  
Daisuke stopped, unsure what to do. Soon his plane would leave, and this conversation would certainly be not quite pleasant. Had Iori come to accuse him once again? Couldn't he allow him to forget?  
  
Iori came to a halt just before Daisuke. He was panting heavily. "Dai., Daisuke.here.take this." He waved the Goggles before Daisuke's eye. "They all say, we all say. that you must be our leader! Only with your help we can do something against the plague, so please return to us!"  
  
Daisuke couldn't believe this. What kind of joke was this? Could they not leave him by? "Who is this 'we'?", he asked doubtful.  
  
"All of us! Takeru, Hikari, Yolei, Ken and myself. We are sorry if you thought us rude and disrespecting you. We didn't know that our jokes hurt you so much. Please! Not just for us, but for the Digimon. We can help them only together! We can't just let them die, we can't, Daisuke!"  
  
Daisuke stared at Iori and didn't make a move. He grabbed the Goggles and looked at them, as if he would see them for the first time.  
  
"Please!", Iori begged. "We want you back!"  
  
"We?", Daisuke asked, looking suspiciously at Iori. "And what about you?"  
  
"I already told you.", the smaller boy said.  
  
Daisuke looked directly into Iori's eyes. He still saw this great gentleness. But they where just hiding disgust and intolerance, he was certain.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the actual London flight will go in 15 minutes, please come to the check-in.", the microphones shouted.  
  
Iori's face suddenly was twisted with pain and sorrow. "Daisuke! I wrote you a letter quite a time ago. But I never had the courage to give it to you. If you must go, just give me your word to read it!" He was fishing a small folded paper from his pants.  
  
Daisuke didn't know what to do. His plane was leaving soon, but he felt that this was the last opportunity to give a path another chance. He breathed deeply, grabbed the letter und unfolded it.  
  
Iori's letter to Daisuke read:  
  
"Dear Daisuke, please don't tear this letter apart and hear me; then you may as well cut it into pieces and leave. First let me tell you, how very sorry I am because of what I said. It was the worst thing I ever did to any of my friends. You know, there is no excuse to what I said. I was raised in a very traditional environment, and I clung to that values very much, as they gave me strength. But when I became a part of our group of Digidestinied, I was so proud to have such good friends. I was a very lonely boy in the years before.  
  
I always respected you as our leader; but your behaviour with TK and Hikari worried me deeply. First I just thought, that you were envious of TK and that you wanted Hikari for yourself, but when you opened your heart to me, I understood that it was TK you did love. I felt so hurt and just a second- best. And so I spat all the evil words I had knew to you. I realised that this was perhaps the most terrible mistake of my life. It is hard work to build a friendship, but one small moment is enough to destroy. In the many days I saw you sad, many times I wanted to hold your hand, hug you and cheer you up, but I didn't allow this to me. I was taught not to show tenderness to other boys. The truth is, that it was just your presence that I was longing for.  
  
Beside our battles against evil Digimon, we had to learn to overcome the darkness within ourselves, and sadly I have poured at lot of my own darkness upon you. But my heart wanted to do something else. It wanted to hold you and never let you go. Always loving you  
  
Iori" Daisuke gazed at the letter. He couldn't believe it. But finally it was as if a cold wall of ice begun to melt and a smile showed on his face. Iori grabbed Daisuke's Hands, and so they stood in the hallway of the airport for many minutes, looking into each others eyes. Then Iori pressed a shy kiss on Daisuke's lips and they held each other until the plane to London was gone.  
  
**********************************  
  
In a small valley in the DigiWorld, three pale shadows gathered. The small valley was surrounded by thick darkness. Heavy lightning was emerging from the darkness of the Void.  
  
"There. It is done.", said the old Iori.  
  
"Now the quest can continue again.", the old Miyako added.  
  
Then a third old person stepped forward. "Yes. Perhaps they will make it better."  
  
Iori shook his head. "No, Ken. They are we."  
  
And suddenly from the east the sun rose and the darkness was pushed away.  
  
Beyond the small Valley the endless sight of the healed DigiWorld spread.  
  
Three pale Shadows waned in the sun and where finally gone.  
  
This future was no more.  
  
********************************  
  
It was their next anniversary, and all the Digidestinied met in their place in the park. There were Tai and his beloved Yamato, both the seniors of the group. There were Jyou, Koushiro, Mimi and Sora, and on the other side there where Miyako and Hikari, TK holding hands with Ken and in the same fashion Daisuke and Iori. TK and Ken as well as Daisuke and Iori recently had given a party for the first anniversary of their relationships.  
  
"Now, little brother. It seems that you are quite happy.", Yamato asked.  
  
TK moved his cap, as Patamon was sitting upon it. He smiled that golden smile of light. "Yes, Yama. All feels to be so right. I am so glad you helped me."  
  
Yamato laughed. "That seems to be a lifetime job: being older brother for you. But I like it, TK."  
  
Tai stepped to them. "Say, TK, is it true that Jyou finally managed to ask Mimi if she would go with him? I always thought, straight people would have the easy way!" TK, Yamato and Tai laughed.  
  
"Hey, what is the matter?", Koushiro asked. "What is so funny?"  
  
But TK, Yamato and Tai just kept laughing.  
  
"Oh just ignore the little girls!", Ken mocked them friendly.  
  
"Sometimes you have to loose something to know its value.", Yamato said to Tai, as the others were celebrating together.  
  
"Maybe. But I hope that there are people who don't need to learn it that way. Love, truth and courage. Simple and yet difficult.", Tai added.  
  
Yamato grinned. "You always must have the last word, oh most powerful leader!"  
  
"Yes!", Tai answered him. And holding their hands they returned to their friends.  
"They rebuke us for being in love?  
  
Never let this make you feel sorrow:  
  
Criticism has no power here.  
  
That may count for other matters:  
  
No moral nor reproach can put to shame  
  
Any kind of love!" J.W. von Goethe 


	2. The Second Chance, Part 2: The Revenge

Comment: Digimon is not mine. This is my own private fiction. You are free to distribute and quote from this text, as long as you keep marking that I have written this story.  
  
I hope that you enjoy this little story. I has much YAOI content, but nothing really explicit (at least not to my moral standard). If you don't like gay elements in a story, you better look for something else.  
  
Comments you may sent to: sarnokh@yahoo.com  
  
Spare the effort for flames; I have a copy Gabumons coat. :-)  
  
The Second Chance Part 2 : The Revenge  
  
By Sarnokh ----------  
  
"Open the gates for happiness,  
  
Whenever it comes to you,  
  
As it never comes in the wrong time!"  
  
From: Arthur Schopenhauer ------- Authors Comment:  
  
This is the next chapter in my Digimon fiction "The Second Chance". Initially it was presumed to be a single, closed story; but then I grew fond of the story arc and more and more ideas grew in my mind to continue romance and adventure. I hope you have fun with it. What happened previously: 50 years after the first Digidestinied had their adventures, the DigiWorld was destroyed, because many of them didn't find the courage to follow their true feelings of love. Finally Iori, Ken and Miyako succeed in sending a message into the past to change history. So besides Tai and Yamato, two other couples find their way to confess each others love: Takeru and Ken as well as Daisuke and Iori. Hikari and Miyako supported them to go for their love, even though it meant to lose the boys they loved. As a result the DigiWorld was saved, too  
  
One year after the last episode of Digimon 02 all the Digidestinied meet to renew their friendship.  
  
*************************************  
  
The sun hung deep and red upon the horizon and the picnic the Digidestinied held, had lasted for several hours. All prepared to go home now. Yamato and Tai sat on a large tree stump, holding their hands and feeling the cool evening breeze upon their skins.  
  
Tai felt his beloved Yamato shivering. "Feeling cold, love?", he said gently, caressing the blond boy.  
  
Yamato nestled himself closer to Tai, and the other boy wrapped his arms around him. Yama seemed lost in some thought of his own.  
  
"Hey, dreaming?", Tai cheered. "Where is my little lamb?"  
  
Yamato sighed. "All seems like a miracle to me." He turned and looked deep into the hazel eyes of his boyfriend. "Sometimes I just can't believe it. We kept our love a secret for a long time, and when we came out to the others, it looked as if our group would split forever. I had never really thought about it, as our successors now fought for the DigiWorld. But they broke up, too. And now we are here, all together in harmony and friendship, like none of us had ever hoped."  
  
Tai knew his friend better than anyone else. Yama was a silent and brooding boy when he was younger, and they were at constant struggle for a long time, until they confessed each others love. Since then Yamato had changed much, and their love had given them strength and hope. But somewhere, deep within, there was still a part of the old Yamato: the fear that things might change to the worse. In this rare moments Yama's eyes where filled with hidden sorrow. A sadness without reason. The blond boy had been a lonely kid in earlier years, a loneliness that had hurt his soul forever - and that scar would remain.  
  
Tai loved Yamato more than his own life, and Yama shared this feelings towards Tai. But there was one thing, Yama had never told his beloved. Something that happened quite a time ago. It was a warm autumn day when he walked alone in this very park in which they all had gathered now, and he had thought about an appropriate birthday present he could fetch for Tai.  
  
Yamato had wandered among the trees, unable to think of anything else as Tai's lovely smile, these eyes, that seemed to reflect all happiness of the world, the wonderful hair he loved to caress. But nothing seemed worthy of his beloved. Yama had removed his shoes and socks to walk upon the grass, when he heard a familiar voice swearing and cursing. He had been unsure what to do? Should he shout and approach? But something within warned him to do so. He didn't have the wish to spy upon any other of the Digidestinied, but he couldn't risk to be caught, so he hid himself behind a small bush.  
  
"I hate them! I hate them all!", the familiar voice said to no one present. "They all think themselves so very clever, so virtuous and nice! How I despise them!" Then an evil laughter emerged from the figure and it rose it's clenched fist to the sky. "But I shall hide that before them. None will know of my plan until it will be to late! To late for them! They will pay, I promise! And they will feel all the pain and be sorrow that they underestimated me through all these years!" Then the figure turned and Yamato could see it right into the face. He had to suppress a call of shock. This face was twisted with hatred and anger he had never expected. Then the person had walked away, obviously overseeing Yamato's presence. This memory had haunted him, but the one never showed any signs of evil acts, and so he had remained silent even to Tai.  
  
Suddenly Ken's voice called out: "Hey! Yama, Tai! Come on, we want to leave! Will you stay here overnight? It might just be a bit cold outside." Ken walked towards them, holding TK's hand. They had finally found out their love one year ago, just like Daisuke and Iori. And like in a story, all of their friends supported them.  
  
"Ken and me wanted to watch a movie we got from the video shop. It's some new Anime!", TK said to Yamato. "Perhaps you want to join us? Father might be pleased to see you again, Yama!" Takeru smiled encouraging. When Yamato had confessed his love to Tai, his father had thrown him out and they hadn't talked for some time. TK was under a great pressure to be a good son then. So TK and Yamato really feared their fathers reaction when he heard that his younger son was gay, too. Surprisingly he had reacted calm. Their father always adored Takeru, and within the last months they again had become something like a family. Yamato still hadn't forgotten how angry their father was at Yama's outing, but he had learned to accept their sons life since then. Now Yama lived in a apartment with Tai.  
  
"Hey, Yama!", Tai said. "I would like to see that movie, too!" He smiled, seeing his friends doubt. "Come on, give your dad another chance! He has send you mails and phoned you regularly. I am certain he will appreciate to see you again."  
  
Yamato nodded. "Right. We'll come." They rose and went to the others.  
  
Mimi, Sora and Jyou already had gathered all their picnic stuff. Iori and Koushiro were both hanging over the Laptop, discussing about something. Daisuke just ate the last banana, and admired Iori from afar. Daisuke loved Iori, especially when he was concentrated into something. He liked watching the boy, and Iori really had grown during the last year. Now has was nearly as tall as Daisuke.  
  
"Welcome back to the living!", Miyako teased Yamato and Tai. "You always look so occupied with each other."  
  
"I wish I would find my prince soon, too!", Mimi added. Seeing all these happy couples always gave her a dreaming look. "But who knows? I have recently spied on that red-haired boy from our neighbourhood. He looks so cute! He just has to love me! Perhaps I should write him a letter?" She grinned to the others.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. "Mimi! This is the forth boy in two months you fell in love with! Perhaps you should have more patience. Whenever you show your admiration, all boys just run away! You expel them by your eagerness. Most boys don't like girls acting that oppressive you always do!" Sora still was the voice of reason. She and Mimi spend much time together, which was quite curious, as they were very different.  
  
Mimi laughed in a high pitched voice. "You tell me! I have at least tried to find a boyfriend. Perhaps they just need a bit more encouragement?" Mimi looked at Tai and Yamato. "Don't you agree? It might just be, that there is some boy in love with me, and doesn't dare to tell me - just in the same way you didn't."  
  
Both Tai and Yamato didn't know what to say.  
  
"Every one must do it his or her own way.", Ken explained. His arm laid around TK's shoulder, and his hand played with the young boys ear. "Just be yourself, then all will be right. Do not play someone, you are not. In that way you will not find your true love. And I should know that!"  
  
Miyako had gathered her last belongings. "Might we go now? It seems rather chilly outside."  
  
"Right. Let's go!", Sora decided, and all left the park.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Hello dad.", Yamato said to his father, tightly holding Tai's hand.  
  
"Welcome, Yama.", his father answered. He looked as overworked as ever, but a friendly smile appeared on his face. "And welcome, Tai."  
  
Tai never felt well with Yamato's father, but he was glad that things were growing better now between them. "Hello." Tai blushed a bit.  
  
For a moment none of them knew what to say. Then TK appeared out of his room, waving with a video tape in his hand. "Come into my room! Then we can watch the movie!"  
  
"Erm, you may use the TV in the living room.", TK's dad mentioned. "It is much more comfortable. And besides, I will have some work to do in my own room, so you boys will not be disturbed.  
  
Tai and Yamato exchanged some glances, but before they could say anything, TK made the decision.  
  
"Hooray!", the young boy cried. "Ken! Ken, come - we can watch the movie on the great television screen in the living room."  
  
Ken's face appeared in the doorframe. He rose a single eyebrow. "Really? That seems to be great."  
  
Then TK's father left and went into his study. Ken, Tai and Yamato took seat on the two couches before the TV, and Takeru put the tape into the recorder. There was a cold lemonade and some biscuits on the table. They all watched the movie: Tai's head resting on Yamato's shoulders, and Ken holding Takeru in his arms.  
  
After one hour Tai had drunk the last lemonade, when TK grabbed at the empty decanter.  
  
"Hey, Yama!", TK said without looking away from the screen. "Go fetch some new drink from the kitchen.  
  
Yamato had Tai's head on his breast, caressing his brown hair. "But we are guests here. You should go and bring some new lemonade."  
  
Tai loosened himself of his boyfriends embrace. "Well, I have emptied the decanter, so I will go." He rose, and before Yamato could stop him, Tai grabbed it and went away. He walked trough the hallway into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, when he heard Yamato's father.  
  
"I. um. I was just going to get some new lemonade.", Tai stammered.  
  
Yamato's and TK's father showed a slight smile. "That's okay. But as our guest you shouldn't walk for my boys!"  
  
Tai's cheeks grew red. He never had been alone with Yamato's dad since their dispute.  
  
"Taichi, please. Don't feel unwelcome." Yamato's father sighed. "Look, young man. I love my sons. Both of them! I really, deeply regret what happened between Yama and me." Yama's Dad looked into Tai's eyes, and they both were more then a bit nervous now. "You are a good boy, Taichi. When my son told me he loved you and that he was. you know. gay. I was just overwhelmed with fear. I know that many people will hate and shun you for your love. Somehow I thought I could talk him out of that, but this was a mistake, I think."  
  
Tai looked with great eyes at the father of his boyfriend. There was a great lump in his throat, and his mouth was dry like a desert.  
  
"Take care of my boy.", Yamato's father added. He stared intensely at Tai, who saw how great he cared for his son. "And know that you will be always welcome in my home." The man nodded at Tai approvingly.  
  
"Thanks!", Tai croaked hoarsely, and then he went back into the living room.  
  
"What did you take so long?", Yama asked, then he saw the puzzled look on Taichi's face.  
  
But then a smile appeared on his hazel eyes. "Everything is all right.", he answered and slid back into Yamato's arms.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Iori and Daisuke silently walked through the street. They had decided to take a little walk together, but none of them had said a word. It had grown dark, and the stars already blinked in the sky.  
  
"And, how goes your project with Koushiro?", Daisuke asked.  
  
Iori and Koushiro had joined in some programming project. Koushiro really was a computer expert, but Iori was very interested to learn more about programming and so the older boy helped Iori to get along. They could talk about computer questions for hours, of which Daisuke virtually knew nothing. But Iori regularly used to smile at Daisuke, and his eyes showed how much he loved the other boy. When Koushiro and Iori used to breed over some new computer problem, Iori absently played with Daisuke's ears while talking with Koushiro.  
  
"It is very fascinating.", Iori answered. "Koushiro really knows a lot about this. He is a smart boy."  
  
"So, is he?" Daisuke played indignation. "I don't seem to be of great help to you."  
  
Iori stopped and looked concerned into Davis' eyes.  
  
"Hey!", Daisuke cheered. "It was just a joke!" He wrapped his arms around Iori. There was so much love and gentleness in these eyes. He always thought of getting lost in them. "Sorry. I didn't want to worry you." He stroke through Iori's brown hair. "My goodness! I still remember that I had to bend down a little when I kissed you for the first time, roughly a year ago. You shouldn't continue to grow that fast, or I will get an inferiority complex!"  
  
They kissed each other and continued to follow the road.  
  
"Somehow Yamato looks as he is occupied on something.", Iori mentioned.  
  
"Problems with his father?", Daisuke pondered.  
  
Iori shook his head. "No. I don't think so. It's something else. Elusive."  
  
"I could ask Tai.", Davis suggested. "I meet him every week in our Kendo - group."  
  
Iori shrugged. "Perhaps. Just be sensitive."  
  
"Sensitive? That is my second name!", the other boy twinkled.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Daisuke and Tai panted heavily. Tai as the older had much more experience in Kendo, and regularly beat Davis in their weekly training. The Shinais (wooden fighting swords of bamboo) flew once again, and Daisuke blocked Taichi's attack, but he knew that he couldn't hope to stand against the older boy much longer. So he tried a ruse.  
  
"Hey Tai!", he shouted. "Having trouble with your love?"  
  
"What?", Tai hesitated.  
  
And just enough time for Daisuke to set a counter strike. He swung around, hit Tai's Shinai and it flew right out of his hands. Daisuke lowered the Shinai before Tai's neck.  
  
"You lost, old man!"  
  
Tai gazed into his empty hands. He had never been beaten by Davis before! How could that happen? "That was a dirty trick, kid!", he sneered. "In any fair fight you will still lose!" He walked around and grabbed his Shinai. "Wait! And what did you say about Yama and me?" He walked towards Daisuke and gazed him into the eyes.  
  
Daisuke couldn't stand the questioning look. "Erm, sorry. I didn't want to meddle with things which are of no concern to me." Tai turned away and seemed to be occupied with his own thoughts. "Nonetheless", Daisuke continued. "Iori and I wondered what is wrong with Yamato. I.We. Perhaps we could help you in any way?"  
  
Tai looked around and to Daisuke's surprise he smiled. "No, we didn't have any quarrel. Thanks for trying to help me. It's just." He sighed. "It's just that the old Yamato sometimes returns. His memories of the long time he denied to express his true feelings have hurt him more than anyone knows." Then the older boy grew sincere again. "But I will talk to him this evening. Perhaps this will help. Hey, why don't you fetch Iori and visit us in our apartment, say at 8 pm? That will leave us enough time for private conversation, and I am certain that Yama will enjoy some company. I don't want him to grow weary of my sole presence.", Tai joked.  
  
"Okay", Daisuke agreed. "Iori and me will be there. See ya!"  
  
***********************************  
  
Tai and Yamato sat at the table eating their meal. Yamato was quite a good cook, but Tai had demanded that he would cook for his love this time, and that the Blonde just had to relax and wait for the dinner. Yama had put on some Mozart, as he often did to feel comfortable.  
  
Tai grinned, looking at the food sheepishly. It had burned a little so some parts looked a bit black of soot, but Yama had just smiled and ate the pieces courageously.  
  
"Sorry, little one.", Tai smiled embarrassed. "I think that I might never be a great cook like you."  
  
Yamato nodded. "It's edible." Than he winked, grinning evilly. "But perhaps you know more familiar ways to comfort me?"  
  
Tai blushed. "Yama. I still haven't told you that we will have guests in the evening. Daisuke and Iori will come at 8 pm. I thought some company might cheer you up."  
  
"Cheer me up?", Yama wondered. "I don't need cheering. I am all right. You are here, that is pleasant enough. But they are welcome."  
  
"Come on!", Tai said. "You often look pensive in there days. Do you still think of the old days in the DigiWorld? Missing our adventures? Or is there something else?"  
  
Yamato sighed. He had hoped that he could keep his secret. There was no reason to blame one of their old friends for the feelings of anger and despair, but he didn't want to tell anyone.  
  
"Look Tai, let's just say it in this way: One of our friends seems to have trouble, but I still hope that this person will cope with these stress by himself. I am just not the right person to help in this case. But there is nothing wrong with me, okay?"  
  
*RING! RING!*  
  
The doorbell rung.  
  
"What? Who might this be?", Tai wondered. "We expect Iori and Davis in half a hour. I hope they didn't decide to come earlier."  
  
"I'll take care of the dishes." Yamato said. "Just go and open the door."  
  
Taichi walked through the hallway and opened the door. There stood Daisuke, Iori - and Takeru! All of them where grasping for breath, as they had obviously been running. And TK had wept recently. His eyes where red.  
  
"Hi! We didn't expect you." He paused and realised the situation. "Something is wrong? Come in, please."  
  
As he closed the door, TK's arms flew around Tai, and he started to weep. "Oh Tai!, he is gone! He is gone!" Then TK couldn't say another word and sobbed heartily. Daisuke and Iori made sad faces, sorrowful looking at TK.  
  
Then Yamato approached them, and TK went into the arms of his older brother, who held and caressed him gently, as he had done when they both were younger.  
  
"Come into the living room and take seat.", Yamato said, leading his sobbing brother to the couch as the others followed him. No one said a word until TK had calmed a bit.  
  
"Sorry, but could you please tell us what happened?", Tai asked.  
  
Iori's face was grim. "It is Ken. He left TK and went into the DigiWorld."  
  
Tai's frowned. "And?"  
  
"And there was this Email coming from Ken out of the DigiWorld.", Iori added and gave a printed sheet of paper to Tai.  
  
"From the Digimon Emperor to the so-called Digidestinied.", Tai read aloud. "Yes, once again I am the Digimon Emperor. You fools have trusted in me! And I took my time to learn your weaknesses. All of you cooperated with me admirably, just as I had foreseen you trusty fools would. This time no one will stop me. You yourself have helped me to learn enough about the DigiWorld, and you may send special greetings to that fool Koushiro, who was so very helpful, sharing all his knowledge with me. Soon I will have a Digimon partner fitting to me - an old 'friend' of yours. Better don't meddle with my operation, as you will fail to stop me this time. You will regret all your wrong decisions, and I will let you suffer for them! And just in case that you might think of something stupid, I have a hostage in my new fortress. If you ever dare to attack me, Sora will suffer for it, so think twice before you act. Hope to see you. Ken."  
  
Tai gaped at the paper with open mouth, and Yamato's fists where clenched with anger. How could they have been so wrong? And why did he want revenge? He truly seemed to have changed.  
  
"We must go and stop that madman!" Daisuke shouted. "I have trusted him, when none of the others did, and so it is my responsibility to go for Ken."  
  
"But can we risk this?", Iori asked. "He has Sora, and who knows what he will do if we move against him? We can not allow him to hurt her."  
  
"This little rat!", Yamato sneered between clenched teeth. "I will let him pay for this, for all the tears TK has wept for him."  
  
Suddenly TK rose. "No!", he cried imploring. "You must not do this! I love Ken, I still do! We have promised to trust each other forever, and I will never doubt the true Ken, the Ken that still is within him. We must find and help him to be free of the evil that has twisted him!"  
  
"TK.", Tai said gently. "We can't go to him, or we will risk Sora's life. That is something we can not do." Tai wasn't able to keep looking at TK, so he looked down, his eyes filled with sorrow. "And it seems.", he barely whispered. "That Ken has fooled us all the time."  
  
"We must call the others and decide what to do.", Iori said. "Perhaps if we move together, we can do something."  
  
************************************  
  
The next day all the Digidestinied had gathered in Tai's and Yamato's flat. All but Ken and Sora, who was obviously held prisoner by the Digimon Emperor.  
  
Everyone made a sad face as they heard the story of Ken's betrayal, and where shocked to hear the Email. Yamato had demanded that TK would stay at home, not being burdened by that grave matter more than necessary, but he couldn't convince his brother do stay away. At least, he had loved Ken - and loved him still, despite all that happened.  
  
There was a fierce debate what to do. Daisuke, Miyako and Mimi demanded to enter the DigiWorld immediately to fight against Ken, while Iori and Jyou argued not to endanger Sora's life.  
  
"Koushiro!", Miyako asked. "Do you have any knowledge what happens in the DigiWorld?"  
  
Koushiro nodded. "I have gathered all kind of data during the last few hours that are really disturbing. The Digimon Emperor obviously has started to turn good Digimon towards evil to serve his sinister purpose. They lay waste to more and more parts of the DigiWorld, and his conquest is of unknown swiftness."  
  
"But where is that fortress, he has mentioned in the Email?", Mimi asked. "Or does he have another flying castle, as he had before?"  
  
"I don't think so.", Koushiro answered. "As the destruction spreads from a certain fixed point in the DigiWorld it is most likely that his fortress will be in the centre, where he is most protected. And there is more. I think I know of Ken's plan."  
  
"What?", nearly everyone grasped.  
  
"How can you know such a thing?", Hikari asked with widened eyes.  
  
Koushiro blushed and made a guilty look. "It seems that I have pointed him to a very good opportunity. Ken and me spend some time together, and he felt very guilty for what he did as the Digimon Emperor. So I decided to help him to undo the damage, and together we started to research the dark powers. We found out, that when Devimon was destroyed, some parts of his body broke away in the form of small splinters. We both knew that these splinters would be very dangerous in the wrong hands, so we tried to locate and crush them. We found their location, and Ken went away to bring them into our world. I trusted him and had no idea he could do anything else with these splinters." His cheeks burned red with shame.  
  
"Hey, you were not the only one to trust him!" Tai laid his hands upon Koushiro's shoulders.  
  
Jyou still looked puzzled. "But. but in which way are these splinters dangerous?"  
  
Koushiro sighed. "Well, first you can use them to control many Digimon and turn them towards evil. But most important: if the darkness spreads within the DigiWorld, the powers of evil will grow and Ken might be able to resurrect Devimon! And this time he would be under the control of the one that brought him back to life."  
  
"With united forces, Ken and Devimon would be unbeatable!", Mimi cried. "We must stop him immediately!"  
  
Hikari nodded. "I think we can not sit here idly and let him conquer the DigiWorld. We owe that our friends and even Sora wouldn't want us to watch his evil doing."  
  
"Then we must go to the Warding Stone.", Yamato said with grim determination.  
  
"No!", Mimi grasped. "Not the Warding Stone. We just can't do this!"  
  
TK again started to weep.  
  
"What are you talking about? What is that Warding Stone?", Daisuke asked. None of the younger Digidestinied seemed to understand, and they shrugged to each other.  
  
Yamato looked around. "That is a secret we older ones kept for ourselves, because of the great dangers connected with it. On the farthest edges of the DigiWorld is a sacred grove. This grove is a sanctuary of light and virtue, that can never be stained by evil. Within it stands a great white obelisk, which is indestructible. This is the Warding Stone. It is the embodiment of good, and serves as a last resort against evil. Should any Digidestinied ever betray their friends, the Warding Stone can be used to counter him."  
  
Iori was uncertain if he liked the idea. Fearful of the answer he held Daisuke's hand. "And in which way that Stone works?"  
  
Now it was Tai who answered, and they had never seen him so sincere and determined. His dark eyes burned like a fire of revenge. "If six Digidestinied come to the Warding stone and activate their Digivices, they can send a ray of light with destructive power towards their former companion. It will emerge from the betrayers Digivice, and. and stop him."  
  
"Stop him?", Miyako asked shuddering.  
  
Koushiro gazed out of the window, the face filled with sorrow and regret. "He will most likely disintegrate. The damage depends on the level how far he has given himself to evil. If he is completely evil, he will be destroyed."  
  
"Are we talking of his death?", Hikari questioned with wide eyes. She just couldn't believe it!  
  
Tai sneered. "Anyone who is completely evil will be no more. He will not die, he will be wiped out - even his soul will be no more."  
  
"But you can not do this!", TK interrupted. "You have no right to do it!" Takeru wept and cried, hammering against Yamato's breast. "You can not allow that! You can't!"  
  
Yamato grabbed his brothers arms. "But he has hurt you, too! And there is no other way. We can't attack him directly, as he is keeping Sora as a hostage."  
  
Crying, TK ran away. Iori followed him to prevent Takeru doing something wrong.  
  
"And who will go to the Stone?", Jyou asked. He had little will to do this, but there seemed to be no other way.  
  
"Yamato and I are the seniors, so we shall lead the group.", Tai decided. "Koushiro knows much about Ken's plan, so he should come with us, too."  
  
"I want to be with you, too!", Daisuke demanded. "One of the younger must be with you! It is our revenge more than yours!"  
  
None disagreed, as no one was to eager to do this 'dirty work'.  
  
"Then we can't stop Iori following us.", Yamato remarked. "And perhaps Miyako wants to come, too?"  
  
Miyako nodded in silence.  
  
"No!", TK had appeared, followed by Iori. "If anyone is going to do this, I will come with you, not Miyako! It is my task to do this!", Takeru fiercely explained. TK wore a grim face, and no one was able to disagree. At least TK had the most reason to stop Ken, Yamato thought.  
  
*************************************  
  
"You see, they have entered the DigiWorld.", Sora said. With empty eyes she gazed at the great black mirror that hung in the fortress. The black mirror had the ability to show any distant place within the DigiWorld someone wanted to see.  
  
"Yes, and they will right walk into the trap!", Ken snapped. "But who knows? The Digidestinied are full of surprises. Perhaps they have an idea, you wouldn't think of."  
  
Sora smirked. "Wishful thinking? That is beyond me, now."  
  
"And soon Devimon will rise from the ocean.", Ken added. "And not even the Digimon can stop him, this time."  
  
"You never will see that happen, Ken!", Sora shouted angry. "You never will!"  
  
Ken gazed at her, and their eyes where focused on each other for a while, both with unreadable expressions. Then it was Ken who looked away at first.  
  
"You haven't understood anything, Sora! You know nothing!", he barked at her.  
  
Sora suspiciously spied at Ken. "Well, then tell me!"  
  
"You would never understand.", he answered, and a sad expression rushed over his face.  
  
********************************  
  
Tai, Yamato, Koushiro, Daisuke, Iori and TK were wandering through the little forest that was hiding the sacred grove.  
  
Daisuke and Iori were walking a bit behind the others.  
  
"Say, love, do you really think, this is a good idea?", Daisuke pondered. He had a very sad expression, and none of the boys had said much during their march towards the sacred grove. They had met several evil Digimon, and their own Digimon had to fight some hard battles. Battered and weakened they finally arrived at the grove. There were trees they had never seen on earth, with white bark and shimmering blue leaves. There was an atmosphere of light and sacredness all around, and no evil creature, no matter how powerful wound ever be able to endure the presence of the pure goodness these trees were emerging.  
  
Iori wore a sad expression. "I don't like it, too. I always think that we have overlooked something. Just a small detail, perhaps we didn't consider. It went too easy."  
  
"Easy?!", Daisuke shouted, and held his breath to prevent the others hearing him. "Easy, you say? Our Digimon had to fight to their utmost to succeed."  
  
Iori nodded. "Yes, but we did win. It seems obvious that Ken knows, we can only beat him by activating the Warding Stone. Otherwise he wouldn't have sent us so many evil Digimon. But still - if he knows, why didn't he attack us with all his power? He must know of the Danger he is in!"  
  
Daisuke shrugged, knowing no answer to this question. "Perhaps he underestimated us once again?"  
  
"Let's hope, that you are right."  
  
After 20 minutes the dense forest opened to a large clearing. Surrounded by eight small white stones one large obelisk rose right in the centre of the grove. It was one of the most beautiful things Daisuke, TK and Iori had ever seen; but for Tai, Yamato and Koushiro it was sad to return to this place.  
  
"These eight stones in the circle stand for the eight basic virtues.", Koushiro explained.  
  
"Basic virtues?" Daisuke didn't understand what Koushiro meant. "Aren't there more?"  
  
"No.", Yamato answered. "Not really. There are only eight. All the others are just derived from these, they emphasise other meanings of a virtue. And the Warding Stone represents their unification, the embodiment of good."  
  
They gathered around the great, white Obelisk. Each of them wondered how such a perfect thing could have such a great power of destruction. How could revenge be something good? Did they really know what they were doing? They would probably kill another human being!  
  
TK seemed lost in a world of his own. He hadn't said a word since they had entered the DigiWorld, and he fought a battle of his own. Tai and Yamato seemed most determined, to bring revenge upon Ken for all he did to Takeru.  
  
They all gathered around the Warding Stone, and each of them grabbed his Digivice.  
  
Tai stepped towards the obelisk and held the Digivice in its direction. "Light of Courage, shine in the presence of the Warding Stone." A blue flash emerged from the Digivice and continuously flooded into the obelisk, which responded with a deep humming.  
  
Then Yamato stepped forward. "Light of Friendship, shine in the presence of the Warding Stone." Yamato's Digivice reacted in the same way, and the humming of the stone grew.  
  
In the same fashion Koushiro and Daisuke added their light to the obelisk, who started to glow in a white light.  
  
Then Iori held up his Digivice, too. "Light of Knowledge, shine in the presence of the Warding Stone!", and his light was added to that of the other four boys.  
  
So Takeru was the last to add his power. TK silently stood at his place and pleadingly looked at Patamon. But Patamon did not know what to do. TK's eyes were full of sorrow and pain. He remembered the first night, Ken and he had silently walked through the park. It was a warm summer night, and they had walked among the stars.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Takeru Takashi.", Ken looked deeply into the blue eyes of the blond boy. He hadn't dreamed that this wish ever would come true. He and TK had walked through the park for an hour, talking about their life, the dreams and hopes, while holding each others hands.  
  
When they finally reached the lake, they sat down on an old bench, and exchanged passionate kisses. Now Ken gazed into TK's eyes, holding his lovers head with both hands, caressing his hair and ears. Ken liked to repeat TK's full name, as if it would be some wonderful spell. And TK saw only love and trust in the violet eyes of the former Digimon Emperor. But that evil person was gone, forever - Takeru had felt this truth deep within his heart.  
  
Then a shadow fell upon Ken's features. He turned away, and TK's was worried about his friend.  
  
"Ken, what is it? You still feel guilty for what you did?"  
  
"Yes, TK." He had a sad expression. "Takeru, I love you so much, and never would allow myself to see you hurt."  
  
TK kissed Ken on his cheeks. His fingers ran through the dark hair, as he tried to cheer Ken up. "Nothing will bring us apart! I promise! I will be with you throughout all my life - and the world beyond. Wherever you go, I will follow you!", TK whispered into Ken's ear.  
  
A tear rolled out of Ken's eye.  
  
"Hey!", TK said in shock. "I can't see you weeping!"  
  
But Ken smiled. "It all right, my love. I must weep, because I am so very happy." He looked into the eyes of TK and grabbed his hands. "I promise, that I will love you forever. Just never doubt me, Takeru. Always believe, that I am with you, even if we are apart."  
  
"I promise that I believe in you!", TK breathed, and the boys kissed again.  
  
***************************************  
  
TK took his Digivice, standing in front of the Obelisk. Memories of many happy moments with Ken rushed through his mind. He held up the Digivice, and gazed at it. He knew what to do. He knew what he had to try. There was no other way.  
  
"I promise, I believe in you!", TK whispered to himself.  
  
Then Takeru Takashi held up the Digivice towards Patamon and activated its power.  
  
"Patamon digivolves to: Pegasusmon!" Patamon cried and transformed himself. Pegasusmon rose before TK and then landed near him.  
  
"What are you doing?", Tai shouted.  
  
"I must leave you.", TK answered. "Wait here for me, and don't activate the Warding Stone! Give me this chance; me and Ken!"  
  
"No!" Koushiro cried. "Don't go to the fortress! Noooo!"  
  
But it was to late. TK jumped upon Pegasusmon, who rose high into the sky and was out of sight one moment later.  
  
"Shall we send an Email to get the help of the other Digidestinied?", Daisuke wondered.  
  
They all exchanged glances, uncertain what to do.  
  
"No." Yamato finally decided. He worried great about his younger brother. It was too dangerous for TK to go to the fortress alone. But then he had loved Ken, and that was more important. He knew that TK had to go and try. He clenched his teeth and fists. "My brother must have the opportunity to see Ken." He sighed, knowing of the great danger in which TK went. But he knew something the others didn't. But was is right to tell them?  
  
"There is one thing I must tell you.", Yamato begun. "I just can not keep it a secret." The other gathered expectantly around him, all bearing great curiosity of what Yamato would tell them. "I wandered though the park one week before Tai's birthday to think of a present for him, when I heard one of our friends cursing and swearing."  
  
****************************************  
  
"There! Takeru is on his way here! The trap has failed!", Ken shouted.  
  
"No matter. He will be to late!", Sora answered. She rose from her seat, taking a simple amulet out of hear cloak. She looked at the large necklace. It was a simple necklace with one black stone hanging on it. Without another word she put it around her neck and walked towards the small balcony, from which she was able to see the DigiWorld. All these regions already were conquered by the twisted Digimon controlled by evil splinters from Devimon, and soon the arch-evil would rise and come to the fortress. Hopefully all would proceed as planned, she thought.  
  
Ken couldn't move. He was tightly chained near the dark throne, in the right place to watch the black mirror and the landscape beyond the balcony. This old fortress was ideal for plans of conquest, standing high above in some less known mountain ranges. He had felt his own Digivice grow in heat, as the ceremony at the Warding Stone had begun. Sora had summoned the image, so Ken could watch every moment of the ritual, until TK's turn was at hand. But TK hadn't finished the ritual and commanded Pegasusmon to fly towards the fortress.  
  
Suddenly a sweeping was to be heard, and then Pegasusmon landed on the balcony. TK jumped from it's back and ran into the throne hall, as fast as his feet could carry him.  
  
The throne hall was huge, wide and completely covered with black marble. Gigantic columns stretched into invisible heights. In the centre stood a huge, black throne. Upon it, covered in black cloth, wearing an amulet with a black stone, sat Sora. Her amused features had dramatically changed. All signs of reason and kindness were eradicated from he face, and she gazed at him with deep hatred and despise. Even her eyes had changed the colour. Now there were of a poisonous yellow, staring at Takeru.  
  
"So, the younger sibling comes to save his beloved from the clutches of evil?", she mocked and laughed in a sarcastic way. "Oh!", she sighed with false pity. "Or have you come to save me from your 'evil friend'? How chivalrous. muhahahah." Her laughter roared through the empty halls. "Well, then we shall not let you wait any longer, shouldn't we?" She snapped her fingers and a large black curtain moved aside. Behind it was a small cabinet, were Ken stood - chained to a large X-frame.  
  
"TK!", he sighed. "You are here?"  
  
"Ken!", Takeru shouted in astonishment. Then he turned to Sora. "What does that mean, vile witch! What did you do to him? Are you behind all this?", TK clutched his fists in burning rage, but he had to hear the answer before finishing her.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Takeru. Do you forget your manners?", Sora sneered with disgust. "You come before the Digimon Empress, and think to question her like a prisoner? Who do you think you are?"  
  
TK gaped and stared at Sora. "Empress? In don't understand."  
  
"Of cause not, you little brat!", she spat at TK. "None of your bunch of wanna-be heroes ever did!" She pondered a moment. "Well, in fact I expected to see your brother and have my revenge with Yamato first, but now that has to wait. But I am certain he will come, now that you are my hostage as well."  
  
Intense hate and anger burned in TK, and his cheeks went red and hot.  
  
"Hm, feeling the rage I had to feel all these years? Excellent! Then I have reached one of my primary goals!"  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?", TK shouted.  
  
Sora shook her head, playing false compassion. "Oh, let me enlighten your limited imagination, then! It was I that gathered the splinters of Devimon, one of them decorates this wonderful necklace, by which I can control all evil Digimon to conquer this accursed realm. It was I that send you the Email under Ken's name, telling you that he had taken me as a hostage. And there was only the Warding Stone left to help you. You would kill your own friend and companion! Perhaps guilt and shame would weaken your believe in yourself, and your group would likely split again. But even if you would attack, none of you would have a chance against me."  
  
"But. but why on earth are you doing that?", TK cried.  
  
Her face turned dark. "Don't you still realise? I had hoped that Tai would love me like I once loved him throughout my life! I would have given him everything! But he threw me away, for another boy! For Yamato! And all others agreed with that! None had any pity left for me. 'Oh, I always knew!' that old bat Mimi once told me. Then I promised myself that I would have my revenge against the Digidestinied, and Yamato would be the first to die! I had hoped he would prevent you from coming here, as he always protected you. But no! Here you are. But it doesn't matter. I will have Yamato Ishida. And his death will break Tai's accursed heart, just as he broke mine.  
  
TK couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You did all this just to have your revenge?"  
  
Sora's face was like the darkness itself. "It is all you and your friends have left me."  
  
"It will never make you happy, Sora.", Ken called from his prison. His face had a sad expression, but a strong will was obviously within him. "Sora, imagine what will happen once you succeeded. You won't feel better. It will be only worse. You will have lost all purpose to live. Stop this before it is to late."  
  
"It is already to late, Ken." Her voice rasped like a grater. "Devimon! Come forth!"  
  
A dark cloud pure of evil emerged from the ground and gathered before the throne. Then a large, terrible figure rose from the ground. It was Devimon! Sora had succeeded in his resurrection.  
  
Devimon's voice was like a sharp knife cutting over glass. "You have called me, my Mistress!" Devimon bowed before Sora.  
  
Sora waved with her hand towards TK. "Bind him. And get rid of his Digimon."  
  
"Noooo!", Ken shrieked and winced in his chains, trying in vain to brake free.  
  
Pegasusmon stepped between Devimon and TK, and fiercely gazed into Devimon's eyes. But Devimon summoned a whirlwind with his hand and threw it at Pegasusmon, who was blown through the hall and out of the window. Within a few seconds he was out of sight.  
  
"Pegasusmon!", Takeru cried. The he turned around. "You will regret this, Sora!"  
  
"Oh no, it is you, that will regret!", Sora spat, and with that Devimon grabbed TK mercilessly and pulled him towards the prison, where Ken hung in chains. TK saw, that Ken's Digivice was attached at his shirt, and was obviously activated, already shining from intense heat.  
  
"There, TK. Watch as your friend dies by my hands! As you are now my hostage, I have no more need for him!", Sora explained and stepped forward. She grabbed for something she had kept hidden. It was Ken's whip, he had worn when he was the Digimon Emperor. "Isn't that in irony? The Digimon Emperor will die from the hands of the Empress by his own whip!"  
  
Ken looked down at TK, tears welled in his eyes. "Takeru! I never feared to loose my own life, and I would give it gladly to save you. I have failed, please forgive me."  
  
Now TK sobbed, too.  
  
Ken forced a smile. "Don't weep, my little one. Your friends will come and save you, soon. TK, just remember me, and know, that I always love you, no matter into which world death will bring me. Someday we shall be together again! I promise you that, TK!"  
  
TK cried as he never had done before. "I promise to be with you again, Ken! I love you!"  
  
"I love you, too, TK!", Ken answered.  
  
"Enough of that!", Sora shouted and her whip stroke at Ken. The whip tore his shirt apart, cutting a large and deep wound over his breast. Ken didn't leave a cry escape his mouth.  
  
Devimon tied TK with a black rope, and stepped near Sora, watching the suffering of Ken with great pleasure.  
  
"Now Ken, you will die!", Sora told with utmost despise, and once again the whip cut over Ken's features. His Digivice was torn away and rolled right through the room towards Sora and Devimon.  
  
"Nooooo!" If there was ever a cry that contained all pain and despair, love and devotion, it was this cry, coming from the depths of Takeru's torn heart. He cried with all the love and sorrow his soul felt, preferring the death at the side of his beloved instead of seeing him die alone.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, TK's Digivice was activated, and a glowing light emerged from it.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Koushiro looked at his laptop, trying to figure out how far the evil Digimon had come. Tai and Yamato held each others, and Daisuke and Iori sat rested against one of the smaller stones, holding each others hands. They had laid their five Digivices around the Warding Stone, waiting for any signs of TK. They had decided to wait another hour before calling help from the other Digidestinied.  
  
"Perhaps if we would call all the other Digidestinied, we could help TK?", Iori asked.  
  
Tai shook his head. "We have discussed that before. We don't want to use force against Ken, if we don't have to. I know he truly loved TK. Perhaps he can stop him."  
  
"But what about Sora?", Daisuke asked. "Yamato told us, that she promised to bring revenge upon us. Perhaps she is behind all this?"  
  
"I don't know.", Koushiro began, as a roaring noise came from above, growing louder. Suddenly the five Digivices where activated. The boys jumped towards them, each one grabbed his Digivice, and once again white rays of light flashed upon the Warding Stone. The humming of the obelisk rose, until the noise was nearly unbearable. Suddenly a large ray of light came from the south and hit the Warding stone from above. And then the world seemed to explode. The whole grove was bathed in a blinding light, and the five boys had to close their eyes. With a booming thunder the light erupted into the sky and disappeared.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Sora retreated her whip again. Ken hung weak and bleeding in his chains. Her eyes focussed Ken, when a wicked smile grew upon her features. "I have enough of this. Devimon, kill him!"  
  
Devimon looked at Sora, and nodded approvingly, obviously pleased to get this chance. Suddenly they saw that something had begun to glow. It was TK's Digivice. In the next second a large ray of light erupted from it, as Takeru cried for his lovers life, and that ray spread out of the window and vanished in the north. Devimon and Sora gazed behind the ray, as if stunned.  
  
A moment later a slight humming could be heard coming from the ground. Sora and Devimon looked down. There laid Ken's Digivice, now beginning to glow as well.  
  
Then Sora understood. "No! This must not be!", she cried in a rage of fear.  
  
A bright flashing light burst forth from Ken's Digivice, quickly engulfing both Sora and Devimon. Ken and TK could hear Sora's high pitched voice crying for help. Then a large explosion erupted.  
  
When TK dared to look again, Devimon was gone. Sora's body laid beside the black throne. She looked like dead.  
  
Suddenly TK was freed from the rope, and he saw Pegasusmon appearing. He had freed Takeru.  
  
"Quickly!", TK shouted. "Let us free Ken and get out of here!" Somewhere from the deeper levels of the castle grinding noises began to grow louder. "Hurry, Pegasusmon!"  
  
Pegasusmon broke Ken's chains, and he fell into TK's arms. "I love you so much!", he whispered weakly.  
  
"Come on, we must go!", TK helped Ken to get away.  
  
"Wait!", Ken demanded. He looked at Sora. "We can't leave her here! We must take her with us!"  
  
"What!" Takeru's eyes widened.  
  
"Perhaps she is not dead. We can't leave her dying here, or we wouldn't be better than she. If she is dead, she should be buried properly. Besides, we must be certain that the Amulet will be destroyed."  
  
"Okay!", TK answered. "I will take her. You wait here!" Takeru carried Sora's body and put her over Pagasusmon's back. "The amulet isn't there. I think it was destroyed with Devimon." The grinding noises grew louder. "No time!" TK shouted, grabbed Ken and they both jumped on Pagasusmon's back, who carried them through the balcony into the sky.  
  
As Ken looked around, he saw the Black Fortress falling apart like an old tooth. With one loud crash it crumbled down and was no more.  
  
"Let's hope that Devimon is finished this time once and for all.", Ken sighed as he and TK flew towards the others.  
  
**************************************************  
  
One week after their victory over Sora and Devimon the Digidestinied Tai, Yamato, Iori, Daisuke, Koushiro, TK and Ken met in the apartment. They had related the others the events, and their friends had heard with great surprise, that not Ken but Sora had been behind all this. She had carried her wrath hidden all these years, and like a cancer the evil within her had swelled.  
  
"And, what now about Sora?", Koushiro asked.  
  
"She is in the hospital.", Ken explained. "They say, that she lies in a deep coma. It is not certain if she will ever awake again. Her body wasn't damaged, but her mind may be destroyed."  
  
"And you didn't find the amulet?", Yamato wanted to know. "This is a pity. We could ascertain, that no one could ever resurrect Devimon."  
  
TK shook his head. He held Ken's hand firmly, and since the last week, he was seldom seen without Ken, and they always used to walk together hand in hand. "The detonation was very powerful. There was nothing left of Devimon. No one would ever find it under the pile of debris."  
  
"What about the evil Digimon?", Tai mentioned.  
  
"They are free, too." Koushiro answered. "They all have agreed to restore the damage they did under Sora's command. As some of them are really powerful, all will be restored in no time!"  
  
"I still wonder how we couldn't have seen the change in Sora?", Iori wondered. "She was so nice and gentle, so reasonable and good. And under her mask a volcano of hatred was growing. I makes me fear what people in general might hide behind their faces." Iori made a sad expression, and the others shared this feeling. Sora's betrayal and change had touched them deeply.  
  
"Well, not everyone is hiding dark feelings behind a neutral mask!", Daisuke cheered. "Just think of us! Didn't we hide love? So we mustn't expect betrayal everywhere now. That would be the true victory of evil!"  
  
Ken rose one of his eyebrows. "Davis, you always continue to surprise me! You have finally said something wise!", he mocked Daisuke friendly.  
  
Daisuke blushed and looked down, and all others laughed.  
  
Only Iori smiled proud at his beloved. "Don't listen to them.", he said to Daisuke. "They are just envious!" Iori kissed Daisuke and laid his arm around his shoulder.  
  
Ken and TK had begun to exchange kisses, too, and Tai and Yamato looked at the two other couples with content.  
  
Koushiro looked around a bit nervous.  
  
"Hey, you have your computer!", Tai joked to Koushiro.  
  
Koushiro smirked. "How very funny!"  
  
----------------------  
  
"Fear leads to anger,  
  
anger leads to hate,  
  
and hate leads to suffering!  
  
Once you start tread the dark path,  
  
Forever will it dominate  
  
Your destiny!"  
  
From: Yoda, Star Wars -----------------------  
  
. TO BE CONTINUED! 


	3. The Second Chance, Part 3: The Chosen

Comment: Digimon is not mine. This is my own private fiction. You are free to distribute and quote from this text, as long as you keep marking that I have written this story.  
  
I hope that you enjoy this little story. I has much YAOI content, but nothing really explicit (at least not to my moral standard). If you don't like gay elements in a story, you better look for something else.  
  
Comments you may sent to: sarnokh@yahoo.com  
  
Spare the effort for flames; I have a copy Gabumons coat. :-)  
  
The Second Chance Part 3 : The Chosen  
  
By  
  
Sarnokh --------------------------------  
  
"Who knows others is educated.  
  
Who knows himself is wise.  
  
Who conquers others has power,  
  
Who conquers himself is strong."  
  
Tao The Ging  
  
From: Lao Tse --------------------------------  
  
Authors Comment:  
  
This is the third chapter in my Digimon fiction "The Second Chance". Initially it was presumed to be a single, closed story; but then I grew fond of the story arc and more and more ideas grew in my mind to continue romance and adventure. I hope you have fun with it. What happened previously: To advert a life without their true loves, six Digidestinied confess each others love. So besides Tai and Yamato, two other couples find their way to confess each others love: Takeru and Ken as well as Daisuke and Iori. Hikari and Miyako supported them to go for their love, even though it meant to lose the boys they loved. As a result the DigiWorld was saved, too  
  
One year later Sora becomes the evil Empress of the DigiWorld and tries to play the Digidestinied against each other. But TK believes in is love into Ken, and doesn't fall into Sora's tricks. In the end, Sora falls into Coma and the DigiWorld is saved.  
  
*************************************  
  
It was a hot summer evening, when Ken sat at his computer terminal, waiting to get his Email. There was a Mail from Miyako and Kari, who were spending their holidays in Canada. Kari wrote, that they had just begun to learn skiing and had met a nice boy, that helped them to improve their skills in skiing. Hikari had added to scanned photo of "Chuck" (a terrible name, Ken thought) that reminded him a bit of Takeru. Hikari obviously had a favour for blond boys. Well, Ken pondered grinning as he thought of Takeru, I have too! The thought of Takeru warmed his heart! It was always so. Even when Ken had trouble, he just had to think about the boy he loved, and who gave him so much, and all anger or stress were gone. Then there was a Mail from Iori, Daisuke and Koushiro, who had travelled to New Orleans. Iori was very interested in the Voodoo culture that had been survived in this particular city. Iori and Koushiro hoped to learn about some connection between the DigiWorld the spirits known in the Voodoo religion. Quite a curious idea, Ken said to himself. But on the other hand, it had became obvious that several spiritual believes where somehow related to the Digimon. Jyou had visited Mimi in the USA - perhaps this time he would succeed in telling her that he liked Mimi very much. But Ken doubted that Jyou would have the stomach to do so. And there was a Mail he couldn't wait to read. It was from Takeru, who had visited an aunt in Yokohama. He wrote:  
  
"My beloved Ken!  
  
I really had hoped to visit Aunt Tana again, as she is a cunning and lively old woman. When I was younger, she visited my mom regularly, and told her to take greater care of herself. If you enjoy your life, she used to say, it doesn't matter what you do! She has lived many years in China when she was a young girl and learned Taoist wisdom from her teacher. 'Never be influenced by praise nor rebuke!' is one of her most favourite quotes. I am certain, Iori would know more of this, but I am just sitting with her, listening to her wisdom. Well, Tana is not my Aunt, but my mothers Aunt, but Yamato and me always referred to her as our Aunt. Just ask Yama about her! :-) He used to think of her as an old hag, and just tried to hide how much he feared her wits.  
  
But it is terribly hot here! I miss the gaze of your deep eyes, your wonderful smile and your kiss, Ken! I will phone as soon as I am back!  
  
Always yours  
  
Takeru"  
  
Ken closed his eyes and dreamed of their reunification. Ken would just hold him and never let him go. In fact Ken had been unusually lonely for the last few weeks. Besides Tai and Yamato all of the other Digidestinied had left the city for a while. He stared at his terminal, as another Email appeared, from an unexpected place. The Mail address showed that it came from Great Britain. Britain? Ken rose one of his eyebrows. Rob! It was a Mail form Robert, who was living in Cardiff, Wales. Rob had come to Ken's school some time ago, a short time before he became the Digimon Emperor, and they had spend much time together. Rob was a so-called 'talented' child, much like Ken himself. With their above average IQ, they were shunned by the other children, and thus had something in common. But after one year, Roberts parents returned to Cardiff, and Ken remained alone. They had exchanged some Letters and Mails over time, but he hadn't heard of Rob for several month now. The mail said:  
  
"Dear friend Ken,  
  
I want to apologize for not writing you for such a long time, but recently I had some trouble with my parents, which completely occupied and depressed me. But now, as things grow better, I wanted to hear from you to renew our friendship. And there are good news, too - I hope! - as my father must travel to your town again, because of his business. He will stay there for some months, so I hope we will have the time to meet again!  
  
I am really looking forward for our meeting - and even my older brother Dean will come with us. Say no more! I know that he was quite a nuisance, and hasn't changed a bit! But that shall not change the fact, that I am very happy to meet you again.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Robert"  
  
Robert Runeward came to him! Ken had never hoped to see that dark-haired boy again. Rob him had once been like brothers. He had been closer to him than to his real brother, who wasn't living anymore. Ken was pleased to expect that meeting, and he would enjoy it even more, because TK would meet his old friend, too, Ken thought exited. The he stopped himself, and his heart hammered in fear! Rob would meet TK! But what would Rob say to the fact, that Takeru and him where Lovers, now? Would Robert think of them as a pervert, a freak? Perhaps they should better keep that a secret; but what would TK say to such an idea. His mind was racing! What should he do? As an attachment, Rob had send his father plans to flight, and due to this text, Rob would come in the same day like TK, with a plane just 30 minutes later, and he had promised TK to wait for him at the airport. Not much time to explain anything!  
  
************************************************  
  
Three days later Ken and Yamato sat in a Taxi, driving to the airport.  
  
"I am surprised, that you wanted accompany me to greet TK.", Ken mused and look nervous towards Yamato. Ken had made a perfect plan to convince TK that they would act like normal 'friends' in Rob's presence, and try to find out what he would think about them later. But Yama would not agree with such a behaviour. All kind of lie and pretence was not what he would do in this case. Once Sora had believed, that he liked her, just because he didn't have the courage to tell her, that he was together with Taichi for quite a time. The result was, that Sora's heart was broken, and she had tried to bring a terrible revenge upon him. Since then Yamato knew, that lies always lead to great suffering, and Tai and him had walked through the streets, holding hands without fear. They were proud of their love, and told Ken and TK to act likewise. Takeru and Ken had walked together in public often, but this seemed to be a special case. Ken didn't want to see Robert disapprove. Certainly he had a girlfriend back home in Great Britain, he would tell him of.  
  
Yamato spied Ken, as he seemed to be lost in is thought. "Ken?" Yama shook Kens shoulder. "Hey, Ken! You really look as your would be far away. What's wrong?"  
  
Ken sighed. "Nothing. Everything is just fine!"  
  
"Yea!", Yamato mocked. "And Yun is my girlfriend!"  
  
"What?", Ken gaped at him in disbelief.  
  
Yamato was laughing out loud. "Ken? That was just a joke! You are really blown, man! Can I help you in any way?"  
  
The dark haired boy didn't know what to do. Should he talk to Yamato Ishida openly, or would it be better to rely on himself? "Okay, Yamato, listen. Half an hour after TK's flight, an old friend of mine from Great Britain is coming to this very airport! I am expected to wait for him. But he doesn't know about Takeru and me."  
  
Yamato nodded sincere. "And so you wanted to make certain, that my young brother doesn't make anything rash, like kissing and holding your hand, right?"  
  
Ken looked down in shame. "I am sorry. I love Takeru more than anything. But Rob is the only friend from my past - the time before I became to Digimon Kaiser. Somehow. somehow I hoped to find out more about me, by seeing him. But I have no idea how he would react if he knows about TK and me. I will just wait a few days and tell him later."  
  
"Hmpf!", grunted Yamato. "I don't like the idea at all - as you have expected, the way you acted! You behaved like a spider under a magnifying glass."  
  
"Erm, sorry?", Ken wondered. "I have never heard that expression?"  
  
"You still continue to surprise me, Ken", Yamato answered. "Tai and me have used magnifying glasses and held them over some poor spiders, when we where much younger." Yamato grinned evilly.  
  
"But what for?"  
  
"Can't you really imagine?"  
  
Suddenly Ken understood. "Yuck! That is disgusting!!! How could you?! I thought, I - being the Digimon Emperor was evil - but no! These little brats were roasting helpless insects! Bah! I wonder, why Arukerimon didn't chose you as 'Digimon Kaiser Yamato'?" He shuddered.  
  
"Well, Ken; do as you like. But don't hurt my brother. If he suffers, I will suffer, too. And you will not want this!" Yama said.  
  
"But as TK and I are together, we are family, Yamato!", Ken interjected.  
  
"Exactly! So I expect no less than from any family member, my brother-in- law!", the older boy explained grinning.  
  
**********************************************  
  
To Ken's surprise, Yamato supported him in convincing TK to be careful what he did. Ken wouldn't have been able to say it in such a open and honest matter. Takeru did understand what Ken wanted, and why he had to act in this way. Rob was Ken's only link to his past. But TK often tended to forget himself and began to nestle with some of Ken's hands, ears or other parts, without even realising it. TK had agreed with the plan instantly, but Yamato wasn't certain.  
  
"TK! Just imagine Ken as the Digimon Emperor, and take your hands away from him!", Yamato advised.  
  
"Hey, wait a sec!", Ken protested. "I don't like that particular idea!"  
  
Yamato shrugged. "Well, it was your plan, not mine."  
  
Ken looked sheepishly, and he let his head sink. "Whatever."  
  
"There!" Takeru shouted. "The first passengers of from Great Britain are leaving the plane." His blue eyes stared intensely into Ken's. Then TK grabbed his beloved with both arms and pressed his lips upon the other boy's. They exchanged a deep and fierce kiss. Then Takeru stepped back, grasping for air. "Now, that will do it for a short time." He grinned from ear to ear, as he saw Ken blushing and smiling happily.  
  
Ken restrained himself and Yamato threw a warning gaze towards TK. Then Robert and his brother Dean came into view. TK and Ken had parted just in time.  
  
Robert Runeward was a slender boy, with short hair, black as a raven and eyes, blue as the sea. Beside him walked a boy a few years older, that seemed like the very opposite of Rob: a large, strong, red-haired, with an arrogant smile on his face. Rob waved his hands and smiled to Ken, who stepped to Robert to help him carry his luggage.  
  
"Hello Ken!", Robert said. Yamato was stunned by this voice. Rob was obviously a very shy boy, and he had spoken in a very soft voice, that was barely audible. But this voice was melodious and yet with emphasis, as he had never heard before. It was a singers voice.  
  
"This is Robert Runeward!", Ken presented his friend proudly. "And this is his older brother Dean.", he waved towards the red-haired. Then he pointed to Yama. "That is Yamato Ishida. And this.", pointing at TK. "is my best friend Takeru Takaishi, Yama's younger brother. But we all are calling him TK." Rob bowed and they all shook hands.  
  
"Isn't your father anywhere near?", Yamato asked.  
  
"Nay!", Dean grunted. "He has come three days earlier. But with Bob's old pal here waiting for us, he believed he could use his time more effective!" Deans voice was as much different from his brother's than his appearance. He seemed so spit his words more then speak them properly, and spoke with heavy dialect, so the other three boys had to listen carefully to understand him.  
  
TK gazed at Ken, as he and Rob exchanged old memories, while they were walking through the airport. That wasn't fair, he thought. Takeru hadn't touched his lover for two weeks, now. And besides two kisses, he had to walk and be patient again! Suddenly he felt a pain on his foot.  
  
"Ouch!", TK shouted. Yamato had stepped on his brothers foot, and threw a warning eye at him.  
  
Dean, Ken and Rob stared at TK. "Hey, what's the matter with you?", Dean asked TK. "Something wrong? You look absent."  
  
"Oh, no. Nothing.", Takeru stammered.  
  
A wicked smile was building on Yamato's face. "He has been away for two weeks now, without seeing his love. Must be the hormones."  
  
Takeru looked at his brother with a sinister expression. If eyes could kill, Yamato would certainly have dropped dead at this moment. Ken on the other hand felt like sinking into the ground.  
  
But Dean just laughed. "Hah! I really do understand that! My girlfriend has just left me some weeks ago. It is an awful time without a chick to."  
  
Suddenly Rob threw a warning gaze at Dean, that seemed to say 'Stop that now!' It was a surprise to see, that the bully of a boy seemed to understand. "Erm, sorry. I should not talk like that.", Dean added and nervously scratched his neck. Yamato seemed to be the only one to notice, that despite the obvious role of 'shy, younger brother' and 'bullying older brother', Rob had some kind of control over Dean, that was hard to recognise. He was certain, that Ken and TK had overlooked this.  
  
********************************************  
  
Ken and Rob sat quietly at the small table near the window. Both gazed upon the chessboard. It was Rob's move, and both had played now for nearly two hours. Dean had played a videogame, using headphones not to disturb the two geniuses in their match. Chess was too boring for Dean. Usually Ken had no game console, but TK and him had borrowed one from Daisuke, and so it was still there. From time to time Ken had watched Dean, who obviously enjoyed the slaughter in this new fighting game. And Dean was much better than anyone, he had ever seen. What the red-haired lacked in patience and mind, he had in reaction. It would be interesting to see him fight against Iori, who was the quickest fighter Ken had known previously, even though Iori didn't enjoy videogames that much.  
  
After Dean had beaten the 16th Level, he made a break. "Hey you there! Still in the same match? I can't believe it! I have beaten dozens of final enemies, while you are still in your first round!", he mocked. Neither of the other two looked at him.  
  
Rob stretched out his arm to grab the Bishop, when Dean continued: "Ken! Don't you have any girlfriend? I would like to meet one of your cute girls, here. What do you say?"  
  
Rob froze in his movement, and he stared at the Bishop. Ken was puzzled. What did his friend have? Was he abandoned by his girlfriend, that this topic obviously stressed him, whenever his insensitive brother spoke of girls - a topic he seemed to think of a lot!  
  
Ken didn't know what to say, when he suddenly saw the pain in Rob's eyes. Something was definitely amiss. "Rob.", he spoke softly. "You are alright?" He looked towards Dean and wanted to give a bad retort, when he saw a sorrowful expression in Deans features.  
  
Robert rose from his seat and walked away from the table. Ken stared behind him and grabbed his shoulders. "Rob! Please! If there is anything wrong with you, just tell me!" But Rob moved away and stared at the wall, not willing to turn around.  
  
"Oh damn!", Dean cursed and walked towards his brother. For a moment Ken was in fear he would do something to Robert, as he saw Deans severe gaze. He stepped between Dean and Rob, facing the stronger boy. But Dean shove Ken aside with ease, walked around Rob and held him with both hands at his brothers shoulders, looking into his face. "I am sorry. You know, that I didn't want to bring that up!"  
  
For a moment, Ken believed that Rob was shaking. But then he threw himself into Dean's arms and sobbed uncontrolled. Ken's eyes widened, as he saw the change in Dean's behaviour. The big red-haired caressed his brothers head, his features filled with unspoken love towards the young boy.  
  
"I think, we better go, Robert.", he said ruefully.  
  
But Rob shook his head. "No.", he stammered, still weeping. "What. what will Ken now think of me."  
  
"Please!", Ken begged. "Whatever it is! You can tell me. If you suffer, than I will help you in any way possible."  
  
"No, Ken!", Rob whimpered. "You will hate me, if I tell you. You will throw me out and never ever want to meet me again. I just couldn't stand that!"  
  
What could be so terrible that Rob was unable to tell him, Ken pondered. "I am not Mister Perfect, for certain!", he answered. If he would tell him about his time as the Digimon Emperor, it would be more likely that Rob would walk away from him.  
  
When Robert turned around, his eyes where red from weeping. "I am just a freak, Ken! A joke of nature!", he cried angry.  
  
But Dean shook his brother. "Never say that again! Never, do you hear me! No matter what father or your classmates say!" He led Rob to the bed, where both brothers sat down. Ken kneeled before Rob and stared expectantly in his blue eyes.  
  
"I will tell you!", Dean spat at Ken. "But if you say anything wrong, I will make you regret it! So think twice before you say anything stupid!" The younger brother wasn't in any mood to object anymore, and so Dean continued. "Okay, I know that I am quite a girls boy, and we all thought about Bob as a loner. But he truly is a little genius, he is!" Dean rubbed the short black hair of his brother, smiling at him. "So I was very glad to hear, that he had fallen in love. Bob didn't mention who the happy girl was, he had spied upon, when he finally showed me a love-letter, he wanted to send." Dean took a deep breath, as if to stem a heavy weight on his shoulders. "It was a wonderful letter, so very personal and touching. It was to one of his classmates. And that was the problem. It was a boy."  
  
Robert began to weep again and held his eyes with his hands. Ken gaped at Rob with open mouth. He just couldn't believe what he had heard! Rob was.gay!  
  
"I told him I didn't know that guy very much, that gave him sleepless nights.", the red-haired continued. "So Bobby sent him the letter.", he added gravely. Deans jaws where grinding in anger. "And the next day this blasted bastard of a guy came to Rob and beat the hell out of him. When I heard of this an hour later, I went to this boy and returned that favour to him. I made certain that he regretted his actions, but the whole school knew. The other boys taunted him, whenever he was alone, but after I had some 'meetings' with them, I convinced them how unhealthy this was for them. Unfortunately our teachers heard of this, and spoke to our parents. This was, when things turned really awful! Father called him sick and perverted, and mother wasn't much better. I defended Robert, but it really hurt him much. Father forced Bob to several psychiatrists, in hope there would be 'cure' for that 'illness', but they all told him the same, that Rob isn't ill in any way and he had to accept that his son was gay. Father was outraged, and our parents blamed each other for this. Mother left us a few month ago, and Dad decided that a new environment would serve Rob to forget - and perhaps overcome his affection." Bitterness was written in Dean's face. Then his expression changed into unexpected gentleness as he held his brothers hand. "I told Rob, that he was alright, and there is nothing wrong with it. But he can't accept himself." The red-haired gazed challenging at Ken.  
  
In Ken's mind his thoughts were tumbling over. He approached Rob, suspiciously watched by Dean. "Rob.", he said gently. "I am your friend. And that's alright with me.", he was in search for the right words. "I. um." He sighed. "Rob, please look at me!" Ken held Roberts other hand and caressed it.  
  
His friend looked at Ken in disbelieve. "But don't you think I am a freak? That I should try to suppress this feelings?"  
  
Ken just shook his head. Against his wish to control himself, he couldn't stop a small laugh that escaped him. Dean was about to say something harsh, when Ken interrupted him: "Look. I haven't told you the whole truth about Takeru and me. He isn't just my best friend. We are together for over a year, now!" Both Rob and Dean didn't seem to understand, so he added: "We are in love with each other, and all our friends have accepted it!"  
  
Rob looked as if his eyes would pop out. "But. but you.I.how.", he stammered.  
  
Ken smiled warmly at him, and a grin formed on Deans features. "Is that the truth? I can't believe this!", he shouted enjoyed. "See! Rob, I told you! You aren't alone! Your old schoolmate is one of you, too! All will be good, now!"  
  
A faint smile grew on Rob's features and a sigh of relieve escaped him. Ken gave his friend a handkerchief, and he snorted into it. So Ken told Rob the whole story, how he had loved TK from the beginning, and they finally found together. He even began to tell of TK's brother Yamato, and that he was in love with Tai - with whom he lived in an apartment. The words just flowed out of him, not certain what effect they would have. "So, no one will think of you as ill or perverted here!", he finally added.  
  
In the following hours, Rob asked Ken many questions how to get accustomed to this life, where to find other boys like them and much more. In the end, Rob seemed to be calm and glad, that Dean had told Ken his story.  
  
When it was late in the evening, Dean mentioned that they had to go.  
  
"Please, visit me again tomorrow!", Ken suggested. "Then you can meet Takeru. We will visit Tai and Yamato later, too, and you are welcome to accompany us! They are both very good friends. You will like them!"  
  
Rob agreed, and then he left together with Dean.  
  
**********************************************  
  
*RING*RING*  
  
Takeru had pressed the doorbell at Yamato's and Tai's apartment, with Ken holding his hand and a very nervous young man with black hair and deep, blue eyes beside them.  
  
TK had phoned his brother and related him what had happened between Ken, Rob and Dean in the previous evening, so Tai and Yama where prepared. It was Tai - as usually - who opened the door.  
  
"Hello! Welcome, TK, Ken!", Tai looked at the new boy. "And you must be Robert, if I am right."  
  
The new boy nodded. "Yes, but you can call me Rob." He blushed and looked down.  
  
"Let's get inside!", TK said and led them into the living room, where Yamato laid on the couch, watching a TV series. "Hi, TK. Hello Ken!", he waved without looking away from the screen.  
  
"Gee! Can you stop watching?", Tai asked his beloved. "We have guests." He walked towards the TV set and shut it down.  
  
Yama mumbled something and rose. "Oh, and welcome Rob!" The he turned to Ken and TK. "I have just received an Email from Hikari and Miyako. They will come earlier than planned and will be back tomorrow evening."  
  
Takeru fell tired into a seat. "But why? They still have one week of their skiing holiday left!"  
  
Tai made a wry face. "Hikari tried to impress a boy from Spain she met there, and overrating her abilities, she broke her arm."  
  
"What?", TK shouted. "I hope there is nothing serious."  
  
"I thought she would be more responsible.", Ken added. "That would fit much more to Miyako!"  
  
"She is fine!", Tai answered. "But they have decided to come home." He turned to Rob, who still stood before them. "Oh, sorry! Please take seat! Here, between me an Yama is still a place on the couch." Tai twinkled with an eye.  
  
Yama threw a gaze at Tai. "I do have eyes, husband! That boy better sits there with TK and Ken, far away from your hands."  
  
Tai played as if he would be smitten, and looked ruefully at Yama. His brown eyes gazed at him in a pleading look. "Oh, don't look at me like that!", Yama lamented. "You know that I melt, when you look at me that way!" But Tai grinned broadly and started to caress the blondes hair.  
  
"I know!", Tai answered and kissed Yamato slightly.  
  
Rob took seat on the empty armchair near Ken. This was all so new and unbelievable to him. These boys loved each other and showed it without hesitation. He had never thought that any guy would show such open affection, let alone for an other. He truly hoped, that this was no dream!  
  
After some conversation Yamato turned to some different matter. "I have got a message from Gabumon.", he told Ken and TK. "He told me, that there is something going on in their 'Home', you know? Nothing serious, but we should see for it."  
  
TK was surprised, that his brother had mentioned the DigiWorld. There was no reason to speak about this here before Robert. He didn't know their secret, but Yama wouldn't speak about such matters without need. Takeru nodded. "We can visit our friend soon. We shall look for that."  
  
"Who is that Gabumon?", Rob pondered. "A friend of yours?"  
  
No one was able to find an answer, until Ken interjected: "Some kind of friend - living quite a bit away. We can talk of his 'problems' another time."  
  
The boy from Great Britain nodded. "No problem for me."  
  
"Here, have we showed you our picnic pictures!", Tai started to begin another topic. "Yama and me were on our first year anniversary in this park to celebrate. My sister Hikari made some photos, before she left us alone. Yama was very cute in that age!" He smiled.  
  
Yama laughed at Tai. "Thank you very much! You talk about me as if I were an old man!" He went to a drawer and took the photo album out of it. He showed Rob some of the pictures.  
  
Suddenly Rob's face froze in shock, when he gazed at one of the pictures. It was a picture of TK that Yamato had put into his album.  
  
"What's the matter?", Yama asked surprised. "Seen any ghost there? I know that my little brother looks quite dumb on that particular picture!"  
  
Robert was like in a dream. "This is the symbol of Hope!", he whispered that only Yamato could hear him.  
  
"What?", Yama said. "How do you know this?"  
  
"Know what?", Ken asked.  
  
"This amulet around Takeru's neck on that picture. I know the symbol. It stands for the virtue of hope.", Rob explained and looked at TK with great eyes. "But how do you know of that symbol? Where did you get it?"  
  
Neither of them knew what to say. Then Rob grabbed something hidden under his shirt, and produced a golden amulet. "I thought, this was the only one!", he told the astonished boys. Holding in his hands was an amulet much like that of the Digidestinied's Crests. But instead of any of their symbols, it bore a sign none of them had ever seen. On the crest was a symbol that somehow looked like a mountain range. "Three years ago I had a very curious dream.", Rob told. "I was in a strange world, much unlike our earth. There were creatures, like I have never seen before. Some of them friendly, others were evil. But even the good creatures seemed not to work together, and there was neither government nor law. I would have forgotten that dream, if there wouldn't have been that amulet, that was around my neck in the next morning. And I remembered, that one of these creatures had shown me several symbols and explained their meanings. I drew the other symbols in my diary to remember them and have thought about them ever since. But my symbol wasn't explained to me. So, what does that mean?"  
  
Yamato sighed. "Well, then there is only one way to find out. We must tell you the truth about Gabumon; who and what he is, and where he is at home." And so Yamato Ishida began to relate the story of the Digidestinied.  
  
Rob had listened to Yamato's story with wide eyes. Tai hadn't been so sure, if the boy would accept this as the truth, but somehow he nodded interested and agreed with his words now and then. It took nearly one hour for Yama to relate even the most important facts: what the DigiWorld, the Digimon and the Digivices were, why there are two groups of especially chosen Digidestinied, and that there are other people around the world who knew the DigiWorld. "But why hasn't anyone heard of the DigiWorld in past ages?", Rob wanted to know.  
  
"Jyou's brother is a part of a secret research project", Tai explained. "They have told us, that the DigiWorld as well as the Digimon were created by the believe of the world's children." Tai looked at Ken and grinned. "Erm, you are more familiar with this. could you tell him?"  
  
Ken nodded. "Due to modern science, there are countless realities beside our world. Usually these worlds have no contact. In that way all realities, that humans have believed in, may exits out there, even though we have no way to enter them. But since the existence of the Internet and a global sharing of ideas, many children used to see the same stories and so the amount of believe rose to a point, where the DigiWorld began to materialise near our earth. The DigiWorld is a result of our hopes and fears, and the good and bad Digimon are a reflection of these emotions."  
  
"Extraordinary!", Rob shouted. "And these Digi. - what did you call them?"  
  
"Digimon.", TK answered.  
  
"Yes, the Digimon. They are real creatures, aware of their existence and free to decide what to do?"  
  
The other boys nodded.  
  
"Tomorrow we can use the Digivices and visit our friends in the DigiWorld.", TK suggested. He smiled to Ken, who smiled back. Both hoped to see Patamon and Wormmon again.  
  
**************************************  
  
Rob had closed his eyes at the blinding flash that emerged out of the Portal into the DigiWorld. He had felt a strong pull, and then TK's room was gone and they stood on a small clearing. This was as in his dream! There were trees and plants he had never seen nor heard of back on earth.  
  
TK and Ken led him on a small path through the forest.  
  
"Behind that wood lies a small village.", Ken explained. Whenever he and Takeru were in the DigiWorld, they instantly held each others hand and walked side by side. Rob saw this change in their behaviour with astonishment. Usually they tried not to be overmuch conspicuous, but here they never seemed to part and walked like one person. Would he ever touch any other boy like that, he pondered.  
  
Suddenly the wood parted before them, and a landscape opened up, as beautiful as Robert never had seen. In the distance, a high mountain range rose into the blue sky. At its foot a wide plain was filled with small groves, some cuddled wooden huts and a small village just a short walk afar. There was a wonderful smell of spring in the air. The only thing was: there were no animals. Rob was just about to reconsider his thoughts, as he saw something flying above him.  
  
But then the unusual creature landed right in TK's arms. It looked like a big, orange guinea-pig with the wings of a bat that could talk.  
  
"Hi TK!", the little creature shouted. "I am so very glad to see you again. And hello Ken, too!"  
  
"Hi" TK held and caressed his little friend with great pleasure. Then he turned towards Rob and introduced them. "This is Robert, called Rob - and this is my Digimon, he is a Patamon."  
  
"Hello Rob!", Patamon said and flew towards the dark-haired boy.  
  
Rob didn't know what to do or say, so he blushed. "Erm, hi Patamon. Sorry, but I am new in your world. TK said that you are a Patamon. Does that mean there are more?"  
  
Patamon giggled. "Oh yes. Each of us has others like himself. Only very few Digimon seem to be single ones; usually very good or very bad ones. But we are not certain of that, we simply never saw more than one of such powerful Digimon."  
  
"Don't you have a name, that only belongs to yourself?", Rob wondered.  
  
"No.", Patamon answered. "But some are called by short-forms, like Gabu for a Gabumon."  
  
Rob looked at the Digimon in amazement, and his blue eyes seemed full of curiosity and questions. He turned to the boys. "But how can you know which Patamon or Wormmon is yours?"  
  
Ken shrugged. "I have no logical explanation, but I can feel that Wormmon is my Wormmon. Somehow the other Digidestinied feel that, too. There is just no need for names.  
  
Patamon led the three boys over a meadow towards a small village. In their adventures, the Digidestinied had seen many settlements and houses, but usually they were not housed by many Digimon, as most of them used to live by themselves. This kind of village was different, though. It had been established two years ago by some of the higher Digimon. The contact between Digimon and humans had changed the Digimon - slowly but deeply. The Digidestinied had to fight against many evil Digimon in the past, and the good Digimon were quite unable to defend their own world, because they lived scattered and disorganized. But the Digidestinied had shown them that a team working together for mutual advantage, could gain much more. So they had begun to build small settlements and villages. This village here was a prototype, as it was the first place, where very different Digimon began to live together, to protect and support each other. This model was so prosperous that already other villages had been founded recently. The DigiWorld was about to enter a new age.  
  
"Oh, Ken.", Patamon began with a sorrowful expression. "I am sorry to say that, but Wormmon isn't here. Some Digimon in a valley beyond the mountains wanted our advise in their founding of a village, and so we send him as our ambassador."  
  
"Oh!", Ken sighed. "That is a pity! I had hoped to see him once again, to."  
  
He was interrupted as a large Digimon stepping out of one of the huts and walking towards them. It was a big, furry creature, with a sword on it's back and the head of a lion.  
  
"Leomon!", Takeru shouted, and the big creature smiled and waved his hands.  
  
"Welcome to our humble village, TK and Ken." Then Leomon stared at Rob with great amazement. He looked at the dark-haired boy and his amulet. The to the surprise of all, Leomon bowed deeply towards Rob. "Welcome, Milord. You are here at last!"  
  
Rob looked with wide eyes, and his cheeks grew red as cherries. "Um, I am sorry, but you must be mistaken. I am in this world for the first time! My name is Robert."  
  
"Yes, I know.", Leomon explained in his deep and calm voice. "But you bear the necklace of the Chosen One. The one who is prophesised to unite our divided lands and bring order and prosperity to all Digimon. This", he pointed at Rob's necklace, "is the Crest of Justice!"  
  
"The Crest of Justice?", both TK and Ken grasped.  
  
"But. but I thought there were no more Crests", TK stammered.  
  
Leomon shook his head. "This Crest is different from all others. Justice is nothing that can be given like Friendship or felt like Hope, it can only be gained if all work together. But one must coordinate the actions of the many according to a system, a greater idea that connects the many. Robert is the one, who will do this. The symbol shows a crown, you see!"  
  
Robert felt nervous as never before. This must be a mistake! He had just entered this DigiWorld for the first time and as much as he liked this place, he just couldn't be a 'Chosen One' - whatever that meant.  
  
"I see the doubt in your eyes, Robert.", Leomon stated. "Well, come with me, and I shall explain you everything." Leomon led them across a small street, where some wooden huts, each surrounded with a with a small garden, stood. When they turned around the street, a large building became visible. It was the only one made of stone, and obviously stood here for a long time.  
  
Leomon pointed towards the house. "This building is known as 'The Manor'. It is said that it was created many generations ago, while others said it is as old as the DigiWorld itself. But look at the symbol under the roof!"  
  
The three boys looked upwards, and suddenly Robert's feet grew weak.  
  
"Hey, hold on!", Ken shouted and grabbed his friend with one arm, preventing him from falling. They all had seen, that upon the marble stones of the upper wall the same symbol was engraved, as on Rob's amulet.  
  
"This is your new home.", Leomon explained. He had stated this like a fact, and looked quite content.  
  
This can't be real, Rob said to himself. I just can't live here - no matter how beautiful the land and the Digimon are. "I am so very sorry to disappoint you, but I can not live here. I have a family, a brother and a life to live! I can't just come here and help you in whatever."  
  
Ken felt sorry about his friend. He knew what it meant to be chosen by the DigiWorld, and he didn't doubt that Leomon spoke the truth, as he was renown for his wisdom. "Rob.", he said gently. "I know it is hard to believe. But if you have the amulet, you must follow your destiny. I . we all will help you in any way."  
  
"You are mad!", Rob shouted in anger. Fear was written in his features. "I can and will not stay here. Bring me back home immediately!"  
  
But Leomon remained calm. "It is up to you, if you follow the Call. You can reject this offer - then another one will be chosen in the future. But take your time to think of it. You wouldn't stay here all time. You could visit the earth anytime you would wish to do. But to unite the good Digimon in the time to come, we need the guidance of a human. And you have been chosen to be that person!"  
  
"No! Noooooo!", Rob cried and ran away. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. There was a great pain in his heart. But why was that the case? He could reject this silly offer easily; but something was wrong. He calmed himself and looked into his heart and was stricken but the fact, that he knew that Leomon had spoken the truth! But this strange and unfamiliar world! How could he hope to help them? Wouldn't any of the Digidestinied be a better choice?  
  
He walked around in the forest, lost in thoughts of his own. In moments like this, he felt like the most lonely person in the world, in any world! There wasn't much of a life to loose back on earth, he pondered. And besides his brother, no one would really miss him - his parents the least! So why not stay a while and learn, what secrets this world had? Suddenly he heard Ken and TK crying his name.  
  
"Here! I am here!", Rob shouted and ran towards his friends.  
  
Their faces were marked with sorrow for his friend. "There you are!", TK shouted. "We feared you would do something."  
  
A weary smile formed on Rob's face. "Sorry. This is all too much in an short time! I will consider Leomon's idea. But please: let's go back to earth for now, right!"  
  
"Okay, Rob.", Ken agreed and the three boys went back to the clearing.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Three months after Rob's first travel into the DigiWorld, some of the Digidestinied had gathered in Tai's and Yamato's apartment, to discuss some of the recent events. Robert was invited, too, as he should be one of the main topics.  
  
Koushiro had a small projector connected to his Laptop, which projected a map of the DigiWorld onto the wall. Some small red spots blinked on it.  
  
Koushiro pointed at the image with a large stick. "Here, here and there are some small settlements that have recently been founded. It seems, that the Digimon really start to settle, after they used to live singled and without permanent abode. What caused this change is not certain. Some secluded areas began to inhabit castles and fortresses to stand against evil several years ago. But there weren't any true villages until now. These villages even have begun to elect majors among the Digimon and discuss laws. It seems that the many evil Digimon that tried to conquer and destroy the DigiWorld have changed their minds towards unity. The Digimon, that stayed here on earth have told the others what humans accomplished by working together, so they began to imitate something of our life. But they don't know what to do, now."  
  
Besides Koushiro there were Tai, Yamato, TK, Ken, Daisuke, Iori, Miyako and Hikari. And of cause Rob, who wore a simple, violet robe, that Leomon had insisted to give him. The shy boy was silent as ever, but he had gained some kind of inner strength due to the recent events.  
  
As Koushiro summarised the founding of several villages around the DigiWorld, Tai absently played with Yamato's blond hair, gazing into nothingness. Koushiro used to explain things in the most difficult and lengthy way, going into every detail, telling any anecdote he had heard. TK rolled his eyes impatiently, and even Ken started to drum his fingers. Daisuke stared with empty eyes and an expression of utmost stupidity on the projections, while Hikari had began to eat all the crackers on the table to be occupied. Only Miyako and Iori followed Koushiro's explanations concentrated.  
  
*RING*RING*RING*RING*RING*  
  
All jumped up, as someone rung the doorbell fiercely. Tai bumped up and his head smacked against Yama's, Ken - who silently had tried to give a newly filled glass of juice to Takeru - nearly had poured it over Takeru's pants; Daisuke opened his eyes, obviously awoken from slumber, and Hikari had got a cracker into the wrong tube, so Miyako slammed her hand on Hikari's back, while she was grasping for air.  
  
Yamato held his hurting head (nice sentence.) and walked to the door. "Yes, stop it!", he cried. "I am coming!" He opened the door, and before he could say anything, Jyou entered and ran past Yamato into the living room.  
  
Jyou was panting, as he had obviously ran. "She.is.gone!", he grasped. "Awoke. and.went.away!!!", he gestured wildly.  
  
No one seemed to understand a word. "Who is gone?", Yamato asked, coming into the room.  
  
"Sora!", Jyou explained. "I was phoned by her parents just half a hour ago. They tried to ask each of you, but as you are here, of cause they found none of you! The doctors have no idea what happened. It seems, that she awoke from her coma and went away. No one has seen her since this morning!"  
  
Everyone looked around, not sure what to say.  
  
"Well.", Rob began, not certain if he had the right to speak first. "I do not know that Sora, besides from your stories. She held a great evil hidden throughout these years, and acted very bad against you, especially Ken, TK and Yamato. But she was your friend, too. So shouldn't we look for her? Perhaps she has gone into the DigiWorld?"  
  
Yamato's face grew dark. "She was in coma over half a year. The doctors feared, that she would never recover. I have no will to search for her!", he spat. "She has hated me, only because she loved me but couldn't get me. Then she captured Ken and tried to use TK as a hostage to lure me into her trap. No! I have no wish to see Sora again!"  
  
Tai looked with sorrow at his beloved and grabbed his shoulders from behind, caressing his neck. His brown eyes radiated with love and care. "Yama, please. I know that Sora has tried anything to separate us, and brought much pain to you, your brother, Ken and even me. But she has paid for that. We don't know what happened to her; perhaps she is in danger."  
  
"I hope so!", TK interrupted Tai angry. "I don't agree with Yamato's judgements very often." His eyes burned in anger. "But I must agree with him. After all she did to Ken, I can and will not forgive her! She tried to kill the most beloved person I know right in front of me! No! I don't want to see her, too!" He crossed his arms before his breast. "And I truly hope, she is in danger - in grave danger! As she will likely be, when I see her again!"  
  
Ken looked at his beloved in shock. He wished he could calm TK in the same way, Taichi did to his lover, but Ken was unable to react to such a fierce outburst, because it reminded him of person, he himself had once been: The Digimon Emperor. In these years he was led by anger and 'rightful' vengeance - at least he had believed so. The world had done wrong to him, and now he would let them pay. But the way of revenge always led to the darkness, not matter how justified it seemed.  
  
They all were surprised to see Rob rising from his seat, walking towards TK and kneeling in from of the angry youth. "It would be the most natural path to wish her bad, to hope that she will get as much pain, as she forced upon others.", the raven-haired boy began to speak very sincere. "But wouldn't you act like her, if you would follow these feelings?" He stared into Takeru's eyes intensely.  
  
TK's cheeks burned in shame and anger about himself. He just couldn't hold Robert's gaze and turned away. Then he felt Ken's hand holding his own.  
  
"I am with you!", Ken whispered into TK's ears. "I always believe in you, no matter what happens."  
  
It was then that Takeru couldn't keep it any longer, and he wept heartily into Ken's arms. All the pain, all the evil Sora had caused. She had brought pain and sorrow on Tai and Yama, on Ken and himself. She had betrayed all her friends and called forth a powerful evil just to satisfy her wish for revenge.  
  
"Now, now.", Ken murmured nervously. He never could cope well with anyone weeping. And to see his beloved angel sobbing, made him feel as if his heart would break right in his breast in two halves.  
  
Robert rose from his position. "I will bring this before the council. Then we can send Digimon search -parties. If she is in the DigiWorld, we will find her. Of cause you are welcome to help us.", he smiled encouragingly.  
  
"Council?", Jyou wondered. "Have I missed something???"  
  
"That is, because you don't come to our regular meetings.", Iori explained. "You know that Rob is the major of the first of these new Digimon villages. Some of our old Digimon partners went to him in search of help and advise. But they stayed, until some of the Digimon suggested, that Robert and our old Digimon partners could form a council, having gathered so much experience in our past adventures. So the council was elected, and it is presided by Lord Robert.", Iori added mockingly.  
  
"Lord whom???", Jyou gazed as if his eyes would pop out any moment.  
  
And Robert blushed, his cheeks and ears burning like fire. "Erm. I tried to convince them, not to call me that. But Leomon didn't stop it, and so the others started to relate to me in that way, too. It's really nothing. I just coordinate the meetings of various majors and representatives of other Digimon villages. They want to unite someday, and I do my best to help them. that's all!"  
  
Seeing how nervous Rob was, Daisuke couldn't withstand the opportunity to taunt the young boy. "And now he has his own castle, too!", he grinned.  
  
Sweat drops were building on Rob's forehead. "No! That's just some old Manor! It's nothing."  
  
"Hey, stop taunting him, all of you!", Miyako suddenly interrupted. "He is so modest, and does such a responsible job! Which is more than most of you are currently doing!" She was smiling at Rob encouraging, and he nodded to her barely notable.  
  
"Okay, I will come and look for Sora.", Tai answered. "She was in my group, and if she is still evil or not - I am responsible for her as for any other in my group.  
  
"She wasn't in my group." Daisuke added. "But I will help you, Tai." He smiled sheepishly. "If you want me, that is."  
  
Tai nodded, and Iori grabbed Daisuke's hand. "Wherever you go, I will follow!", he mentioned to Daisuke. "She must have a second chance. We did have!"  
  
"I want to see the DigiWorld again!", Miyako shouted. "So I will follow you, too!"  
  
"What about us?", Ken asked Takeru.  
  
TK seemed to be uncertain what to do. Sora had been very evil; but perhaps she had changed? They didn't know. And besides, he told himself, even if she was evil, that would just be another reason to find her: to prevent her from doing more damage. "Alright!", TK answered grimly. "We will come as well!"  
  
All looked expectantly at Yamato, Hikari, Jyou and Koushiro.  
  
"I will supervise you from my terminal.", Koushiro said.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me!", Jyou defiantly shouted. "I have many tests ahead. I don't have time!"  
  
"I am sorry.", Yamato said. "I can't do it. I don't wish her bad. But I don't want to see her again. That is my last word on this matter." Then he turned away and went into the kitchen.  
  
Tai was about to follow Yamato, but Rob grabbed his shoulder. "Just give him a few minutes."  
  
Taichi nodded and sat besides TK.  
  
They talked about their strategy for a while, and who would search in which place. Yamato stared out of the window. A dense rain was pouring down on the street, cooling the warm autumn air. Dark clouds moved over the land. He tried to forget and to calm down, but he just couldn't. He had never thought much about Sora during their adventures with the other Digidestinied. But later, when he and Tai had confessed each others love, but had kept it a secret, Sora was the only one, who had guessed the true nature of their relationship. She had loved Yamato Ishida, but he knew, he would always only love Tai. He didn't know what to do, so he had hoped it would help Sora, if they would spend some time together, to show her they could at least be friends. Not more. But Sora began to interpret this as a sign of affection, she had been able to turn him by her 'charms'. When Yamato finally confronted her with the truth, that he loved Tai alone, and would never love any girl, she just turned away and never talked to him again. He had believed that Sora would focus on the future and look for someone else. But instead she had nurtured her hatred and devised a plan to kill Tai in the DigiWorld, just to hurt Yamato.  
  
"It's alright to feel bad for someone, Yamato.", Miyako's voice echoed towards him.  
  
Yamato spun around. "Sorry, didn't want to scare you." Miyako grinned embarrassed. "But the lemonade was empty, and I wanted to fetch some new lemonade."  
  
"It's over there!", Yamato waved.  
  
Miyako took a large bottle, and refilled her glass. "Erm. sorry to ask you in such a moment.", she stammered. "But how well do you know Rob?"  
  
Yamato frowned. "Hm, he is an old schoolmate of Ken, so you better ask him."  
  
"I don't have the opportunity, since he spends all his time with TK.", she answered.  
  
"Well. Rob is a very shy boy - or at least he used to be. Coordinating the reformations in the DigiWorld has given him self-esteem. And he is a cute boy!" Yama twinkled.  
  
Miyako blushed, and Yamato's expression changed. "Oh no! Don't tell me? You are fond of him?"  
  
Miyako's cheeks grew ever redder.  
  
"But he is gay!", Yamato mentioned.  
  
The girl gazed at Yamato, as he had done something utmost evil. Then she rose her hands above her head in fists of rage. "Is every boy now gay here????", she cried, turning on her heel and walking away.  
  
Yama tried to suppress a laughter. "Well, I think Jyou and Dean are straight - and still free!", he shouted behind her.  
  
************************************************  
  
One week after Sora disappeared, Tai, Ken, TK, Miyako, Iori and Daisuke met in the new Digimon Village in which Roberts Manor stood, the DigiManor. There Robert presided of the DigiCouncil, an elected group of twelve Digimon from all regions of the DigiWorld, to decide how to ascertain a prosperous future for their world. Among the council-members where Gabumon, Agumon, Tentomon, Palmon and Leomon. The others were currently away, searching the land for a trail of Sora. They all met in the great meeting hall of the DigiManor, but there were no news about Sora's whereabouts.  
  
The Digidestinied had searched the whole week in vain, and hadn't returned to their home-world since then.  
  
Tai was beginning to miss Yamato. He thought about his lover's wonderful, blue eyes, his divine smile and his gentle hands. But he understood, why Yamato didn't want to join them in their search.  
  
After the meeting was over, they all separated and each one walked around alone or in pairings. Ken and TK went into the garden behind the Manor; Iori and Daisuke walked into the village tavern for a dinner; Miyako, Rob and Leomon had walked into the library, to think of further plans. But Agumon, Tai's old Digimon partner, walked with him.  
  
"You are missing Yamato, aren't you?", Agumon asked.  
  
He couldn't hide his feeling from his old friend, Tai thought, so he just nodded. "I wonder how he fares.", Tai mused. "Hope my little boy is alright."  
  
Taichi and Agumon left the manor, and walked through the garden in search of TK and Ken. They found the two boys, sitting under a great apple tree. Ken held TK in his arms, and both looked very happy. Tai didn't want to disturb them and was about to turn, when a booming voice spoke to them from above.  
  
"Prepare yourself for the time ahead, Digidestinied!" a loud voice thundered. Tai and Agumon looked above, where they saw Azulungmon the great white Dragon hovering above them. He was one of the four guardians of the DigiWorld. TK and Ken jumped up and ran towards Tai.  
  
"A new evil has risen from the darkness!", the Dragon continued. "I can not tell you of it, as this darkness even eludes from my sight. But know, that it is unlike anything, you have ever encountered. As the good Digimon have learned, so has evil! Beware!"  
  
"It is good to see you again!", TK said to Azulungmon. "But what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Support Robert in his quest to unite the good Digimon. Stay alert!", the Dragon boomed.  
  
"Do you know about Sora?", Tai pleaded. "Is she again behind all this new evil?"  
  
"I do not know, and my time here is short. I must attend to balance.", the Dragon answered. "Tell your friends to take care of themselves. Only love, truth and courage can help you to win, not the power of weaponry and fight!" Then the white Dragon moved and vanished in the clouds.  
  
Tai gazed into the sky for a long time, and none of his friends dared to say a word. A new evil? But what could that be? If only Yamato would be here, he thought. Then he restrained himself and looked at Ken, TK and Agumon. "Well, it seems as if we have another job to do.", he said and walked towards the DigiManor to gather the others.  
  
What would the future bring for them, now? Only time would tell.  
  
---------------------------- "The seal that they have set  
  
against Him shall not prevail forever.  
  
The folly of mankind shall  
  
shatter the seal:  
  
He shall rise!"  
  
The Al'Azif  
  
From: Abdul Alhazred ----------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Comment: Okay, this part didn't have much action in it. But I promise that there will be in the future. I hope you didn't loose interest. Watch out for the next chapter, Part 4 - The Dark Destiny! Just send comments if you liked my new characters. :-) [pic][pic][pic] 


	4. The Second Chance, Part 4: Dark Destiny

Comment: Digimon is not mine. This is my own private fiction. You are free to distribute and quote from this text, as long as you keep marking that I have written this story.  
  
I hope that you enjoy this little story. I has much YAOI content, but nothing really explicit (at least not to my moral standard). If you don't like gay elements in a story, you better look for something else.  
  
Comments you may sent to: sarnokh@yahoo.com  
  
Spare the effort for flames; I have a copy of Gabumons coat. :-)  
  
The Second Chance Part 4 : Dark Destiny  
  
By  
  
Sarnokh  
  
----------------------------  
  
"I know all excuses why  
  
you should deny yourself;  
  
They are all rubbish!"  
  
Rita Mae Brown ----------------------------  
  
Authors Comment:  
  
This is the fourth chapter in my Digimon fiction "The Second Chance". Initially it was presumed to be a single, closed story; but then I grew fond of the story arc and more and more ideas grew in my mind to continue romance and adventure. This time I will focus on some neglected characters. I hope you have fun with it. WARNING: The following parts contain some dark twists. Regard them as necessary as the saying goes: where the night is darkest, the dawn is most near. Be patient and have faith. All will be settled to good. :-) What happened previously: To advert a life without their true loves, six Digidestinied confess each others love. So besides Tai and Yamato, two other couples find their way to confess each others love: Takeru and Ken as well as Daisuke and Iori. Hikari and Miyako supported them to go for their love, even though it meant to lose the boys they loved. As a result the DigiWorld was saved, too  
  
One year later Sora became the evil Empress of the DigiWorld and tried to play the Digidestinied against each other. But TK believed in is love into Ken, and didn't fall into Sora's tricks. In the end, Sora fell into Coma and the DigiWorld was saved.  
  
In Part 3 Robert and Dean Runeward moved to Japan. Rob is an old friend of Ken. When he entered the DigiWorld the first time, the Digimon revealed Rob, that he should stay there, because he was the Chosen, destined to unite the good Digimon in building an new future for the DigiWorld. Comment to Ages: (I have no definite idea; this is just a suggestion)  
  
Tai&Yamato: 18  
  
Jyou: 19  
  
Koushiro: 17  
  
Ken,TK,Iori, Daisuke: 15/16  
  
*************************************  
  
Jyou awoke from sleep in the early morning. Sweatdrops were on his forehead. 'What a terrible nightmare!' he thought. Jyou had this dream now for the fourth night - since the beginning of his winter holiday. Every time he was with Mimi and Koushiro in the DigiWorld, but the beautiful world had changed into a barren and desolate land, and he felt great fear raging within him. Jyou looked to his desk, where he saw a shimmering light. He rose from his bed and stumbled towards the desk, where he saw his old Digivice activated. How did his Digivice come there? He hadn't concerned about this device for quite a time now, and he was certain that he didn't place it there. It was a pale light, that shone from within the Digivice, so he grabbed for it, and with an instant the colour of the device changed into black! A cry of pain emerged from Jyou's mouth when a small black object manifested before his eyes. It moved quickly towards him and then he lost his senses.  
  
********************************************  
  
Tai concentrated on the eggs in the pan. The sun had just risen above the horizon and his beloved Yamato was still sleeping. This was Yama's birthday, and Tai wanted to surprise his husband by cooking for breakfast - and Yama loved eggs!  
  
Suddenly a *PLING* caught Tai's attention. 'Damn', he thought. 'The toast is ready! I had no idea that perfect timing would be that difficult!' He dropped the pan, fetched the toast and juggled it, because the slices were pretty hot. Where to put them now? He dropped them unto a cupboard and placed it into the Microwave; there it would stay warm. Then he saw the teapot. Oh, the tea would be to strong! No! He jumped forward and fished the teabags out and threw them into the trashcan. Tai pondered for a moment. 'I have forgotten something.' Then a smell came to his nose. What was that? This smelled like something was burning. He wheeled around: The eggs! No, no, no! The three eggs in the pan had turned to dark pieces of coal.  
  
"Oh, Tai. Trying to learn Alchemy?" Yamato had appeared at the kitchen door, his eyes still sleepy. "Or what kind of Voodoo curse are you learning there?"  
  
Tai's face was red with shame. "Oh sweetheart! I am so very sorry." He grabbed the smoking pan, turned on the water, and a pile of smoke emerged in a hiss. "I.I. just wanted to surprise you with a breakfast! And now I have spoiled everything!" Tai looked as he would begin to weep any minute.  
  
Yamato, still sleepy, grabbed and hugged Tai. "Hey, my big boy! It's alright! I love you. And you really have surprised me!", Yama giggled.  
  
Tai looked at the blonde with wide eyes. "Oh, I suffer and you make fun of me!"  
  
"No, my love.", he nestled in Tai's hair. "You were very brave facing the danger of the kitchen just for me. Tank you, but now let me make us breakfast, right?" Tai nodded sheepishly. "And you can assist me, 'kay?"  
  
Together they made a new breakfast, and this time the eggs were perfect - as Yama had made them. Twenty minutes later, they sat at the dinner table and both boys looked satisfied, especially as Tai had eaten seven eggs.  
  
"Oh, wait!", Tai explained and jumped up. "I have something for you!" He ran away and returned a moment later, hands behind his back and smiling from one ear to the other. Then he went to the still sitting Yamato and kneeled before him. "Best wishes for your birthday, my love. I.erm.I mean, there is something for you." He held a small package towards Yama. "Yamato Ishida, do you want to marry me?" He blushed and his cheeks were red like cherries, his brown eyes gazed lovingly into Yama's.  
  
Yamato unwrapped the parcel and it contained a simple golden ring. He gaped. "Taichi! But this ring must have been very expensive! How can I accept such an expensive gift?"  
  
"Just say yes."  
  
"Yes Taichi Yagami! Yes, with all my heart!" He grabbed Tai and they held each other for a minute. Then the kissed passionately.  
  
"There is something written within it!", Yamato said looking at the ring. It said: 'From Taichi for my love Yamato'.  
  
"Here, let me do it.", Tai explained and moved the golden ring on Yama's finger.  
  
Both boys smiled and kissed again. "If there would be any law allowing us to marry legally, I would do it at once!", Yamato explained. "But that ring is all I need to know of your love. Whenever I see the golden light, I will think of you, no matter how far we are separated."  
  
"Which hopefully will be seldom.", Tai answered, holding his lovers hand.  
  
Suddenly a blue light emerged from the edge of the room, and Robert Runeward stepped out of it, right into the living room of their apartment.  
  
He looked at Tai and Yama, holding their hands - both still in Pyjamas. "Uhm, sorry.", he blushed. "I didn't meant to be rude!"  
  
"It's alright, Rob." Yamato said. "You're welcome. I know that you didn't want to. But you never know what lies beyond a Digi-Portal, before you step through it."  
  
"You finally take a break from governing the DigiWorld?", Tai asked. "You haven't returned to Earth for nearly six months now."  
  
"I am very busy.", the black-haired boy explained. "The village of the Digimon has grown, and there are some other new settlements of Digimon to take care of now."  
  
"That sounds like the DigiWorld is changing for real, now.", Yama said. "I never thought the Digimon would really form a society like ours, living in towns and such, I mean."  
  
Rob nodded. "They are good-willed, but the different kinds of Digimon still have great difficulties to work for the common good. They are used to live alone or among their own. Some of the more warlike Digimon voted for the creation of a city-wall, which others object to; some want to see roads build between the villages and towns, others see that as a disturbance of nature. It is hard to find solutions that fit to all." He scratched his head. "But I can come another time."  
  
"Nonsense!", Yamato interceded. "You must stay in your homeworld for some days. Even the DigiKing deserves a holiday."  
  
Rob smirked. "Please, don't you call me that, too! It is enough to hear that from the Digimon. I can't stop them referring to me as 'Lord Robert the DigiKing' It just sounds so very stupid! I am only a boy!"  
  
Tai rose an eyebrow. "Yes, a boy busy to lead a whole world into a new era."  
  
Robert shook his head. "It is just this small island of 'Al Nitak'." We haven't made contact to the mainland or other islands yet."  
  
"Al Nitak?", Tai wondered. "Is that the name of the island where your town is on, the first new town, built by Digimon?"  
  
The raven-haired boy with the blue eyes nodded. "Besides my own town, where the DigiManor stands, there are four more towns on the isle. Together they have elected twelve Digimon representatives in our council. They all have quite different wishes. Your Digimon Agumon and Gabumon are among them. But there are other matters that forced me to visit you. Perhaps it is nothing serious, but I don't have time to attend to it, and you are more experienced in this."  
  
Yamato and Tai led Rob to the couch, and the boys took seat. "Well then, go ahead." Tai pleaded.  
  
"Just two months ago, we discovered an evil Digimon flying over our town - which was named Central, by the way, being in the centre of the island. It wasn't very strong, and easily fended off by Leomon. Later we found this evil Digimon spying around again. It doesn't attack us anymore, but seemingly collecting information. For what reason I can not say. No one has succeeded in finding it's lair or what the purpose of that observation might be. Perhaps you could come and take a look at this yourself. You have some experiences with evil Digimon."  
  
Yamato grabbed Tai's hand, and both boys nodded to each other. "We will join you gladly!", Yamato answered.  
  
*************************************  
  
It was a dark, rainy night and Koushiro's clothing was soaked wet. He stared ahead while he walked through the darkness under stars that where not that from earth. He walked with grim determination and a red glow emerged around him.  
  
Finally he stopped, as he seemed to have reached his destination. Here it was. Koushiro looked up and gazed upon a huge old manor that was hidden deep in the forest. This manor was on the great main continent of the DigiWorld in the dark northern forest, south of the city of Marach not far away from a huge volcano. There he would hide from his seeking fellows, waiting for old friends to prepare the time that would dawn to the DigiWorld. He smiled to himself. Yes, he would hide and wait, watching all carefully. And his intelligence would make him supreme above the other two. Then he vanished in the darkness of the great house.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Tai, Yamato, Agumon and Gabumon had just returned from a many days lasting journey to the western city of Ras Alhag, where the more warlike good natured Digimon had erected their town. Ras Alhag had recently begun the creation of a city wall against the vote of a minority of more peaceful Digimon. Agumon and Gabumon had tried their best to settle the conflict, but in the end the supporters of the city wall had succeeded. For both Tai and Yama this was a new experience. Digimon had never settled or made politics before, and now their old Digimon - partners were deeply involved in local debates. They had few opportunities to search for the spying Digimon that Robert had told them of.  
  
Agumon and Gabumon had decided to stay in Ras Alhag for a while and had send their human friends back to Robert for report.  
  
When they reached the borders of Central, the town where Roberts Manor stood, an upset Tentomon approached them. "Tai, Yamato! There you are!", Tentomon shouted and flew towards them. "I found you at last!"  
  
The two boys ran towards Tentomon and stopped right in front of him. "Tentomon! You sound quite upset!", Tai asked. "What is the matter?"  
  
Tentomon grasped for breath. "It is Robert. and some of the DigiCouncil. Rob, Leomon and four other Digimon followed the evil Digimon, when it was sighted over our village some days ago. When they reached the southern beach, a large group of evil Digimon emerged from the sea and caught them. I was the only one to flee. Yesterday this letter has reached us." He handed a small parchment to Tai, who read the letter.  
  
"Worthy neighbours. With disgust we have witnessed the expansion of your quest to unite the good Digimon and have decided to put this to and end. Robert, Leomon and the other Digimon are in our hands now. Just stay on your little island and away from the mainland, which is ours! As long as you don't meddle in our affairs here, your friend and King will be safe. Signed: M the Anarch, J the Mad and K the Destroyer. The Triad of Evil will rule.", Tai finished. He looked up to his beloved. "The triad of evil? New evil Digimon? But who and from where did they come?"  
  
Yamato and Tai looked at each other with concern. "What shall we do?", Yama asked.  
  
"I am not certain.", Tai said. "But we must go to Ken. Rob is his best friend, so he has a word in this, too."  
  
****************************************  
  
Three hours later, Tai and Yamato met Ken and TK in Ken's room. Roberts older brother Dean was with them.  
  
Ken was ashen pale. "I still can't believe it! Rob is kidnapped - and by a group of evil Digimon, you say?"  
  
Yamato nodded. "We believe, that he was lured away on purpose by that watcher and he and the others were led into a trap. Whoever is behind all this doesn't want the Digimon to unite in a new civilisation."  
  
Takeru's face was twisted in sorrow for Rob. That boy didn't have any luck, and now he was in the prison of an evil force. This was just not fair! He had deserved a better fate. Rob had left behind the earth to serve the Digimon in building a new world, and now he was likely in mortal danger.  
  
"Hm, I think, that it is up to Dean to decide whether we should seek for his brother or try to negotiate for his release.", Ken pondered.  
  
All four boys looked at the big red-haired bully. They all knew how much he loved his younger brother, and especially Matt knew how Dean would feel. Yamato would went right into hell, if TK would ever be in danger.  
  
Dean's face was darkened in anger, his fists clenched in rage. "I. I don't know. I wouldn't want Robert to be hurt. But I can't just sit here and wait!" Dean was shaking visibly. Then he looked down and tears rolled from his eyes. It were tears of pain and anger alike. "Whoever has caught my brother will pay for that! I promise! They shall not get away with it! I will go into that DigiWorld and free Robert!"  
  
Ken lay an arm around Dean's shoulder. "Then we will accompany you. Rob is our friend."  
  
"You. you. would really do this for him?", Dean stammered. All four boys nodded approvingly. "Oh my. he didn't have any friends besides me before.. I just don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to.", Yamato said. "We understand." But of all the boys, Yama understood best. He had a younger brother himself, and Yamato had been a loner many years. Yes, Yamato Ishida was a popular boy, especially since he was a singer. But fans and friends were two entirely different things. Until he had met Taichi, who was a lonely boy like him. But now Yama and Tai had each other, while Rob had no one besides his brother. His love was unfulfilled and his heart had been broken brutally by the very boy he had declared his love. Rob deserved better.  
  
So it was decided, that the five boys would go to the DigiWorld to look for Rob.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ken, TK, Tai, Yamato and Dean stood at the beach and looked at Whamon, that had escorted them over the large ocean of the DigiWorld to the main continent Entares. Byiomon had followed the ship, on which Robert and Leomon had been held prisoners to this place, but Byiomon had to flee there, as she was finally discovered. Now the boys had to find their friend here in this large world. Only Tentomon, Koushiro's old Digimon - partner, was with them to guide the boys, as the other Council members were busy to keep the order on the Island of Al Nitak.  
  
Ken held TK's hand and a shadow fell over his features. "I know that place.", he said with grim voice. "I was here many years ago, when I was the Digimon Kaiser. Beyond that plain lies the city of Marach. There are many good Digimon, who stood against my efforts to control them with the dark rings. We should visit them to ask for their support."  
  
TK nodded. "A good idea. Then let's go!" He saw in his lovers violet eyes, and saw a deep shame within him. Takeru caressed Ken's cheeks. "Hey, Ken! What is the matter?"  
  
Ken turned away. "I can't go there. They will most likely not welcome me. As they objected my control, I have attacked their town with my henchmen. I brought great suffering upon them." Ken was shaking as the memories of his evil doing once again washed over him. Would that shame and sorrow never end?  
  
"Ken!", TK said in a soft voice, holding his friends hand. "That was many years ago. Perhaps they will not even recognise you now. We all know that you have changed."  
  
The raven-haired boy smiled weakly. "You are my angel, TK. But I can't face them again."  
  
"Look, Ken.", Tai interceded. "Perhaps we might progress better if we split for a while. Tentomon can lead us to the town of Marach, and TK, Dean and you can look in the northeast. There are some villages, too. We can meet where the two rivers unite east of Marach in five days, right?"  
  
Yamato wasn't so sure if it was a good idea, allowing TK to walk without him. TK saw the doubt in his brothers eyes. "Yama, I can take care of myself. And Dean is with us, too."  
  
Yama breathed. "Right. I don't like the idea, but it is the best chance to find Robert's trail."  
  
************************************************  
  
Robert Runeward gazed into a large mirror, where a familiar face looked at him instead of his own reflection. "What do you hope to gain from this?", the young boy asked the figure in the mirror.  
  
The boy on the other side was a familiar face to Rob, but his features had changed much. Sheer hatred was written within it. "They have seeded chaos wherever they went!", the red-haired boy in the mirror hissed to Rob. "Can't you see that your way is wrong. Allowing the Digimon to decide for themselves, to vote and to elect. This will lead to nothing!", he spat. "And you call yourself a leader! Pfah! I will show you, what true leadership can gain!"  
  
Rob was imprisoned in a small, dirty cell without any windows or doors. Every hour the red-haired appeared, mocking and teasing Rob, showing him his searching friends. It was a trap, he thought. And he could do nothing to help them, doomed to watch their best friends and his brother Dean walking into a prepared trap. None of the Digidestinied was prepared for what would wait for them here. Could they stand against this ordeal?  
  
***********************************************  
  
Taichi and Yamato sat under a large tree, sheltering from the burning heat of the summer sun. It was one of the few trees in this wide plain. Tentomon had flown away two hours ago to look for the town of Marach, but he was late now.  
  
Tai lay in Yama's arms, and the hazel-haired boy had fallen asleep. Their long march had exhausted the boys. Yama didn't want to awake his lover. He looked at the beautiful sleeping face and nestled carefully in his hairs. Then he pressed a kiss on Tai's cheeks. "Tai. Taichi, we must look for Tentomon!"  
  
"Hmm", Tai murmured sleepy and yawned. "Ah, can't we wait here a while?"  
  
"No silly!" Yamato said gently. "Tentomon should have been back a hour ago. We must go to that town, looking for him."  
  
Tai sighed. "Okay, you are right, koi." He stretched his arms and kissed Yamato on his lips. "Let's get going."  
  
They both rose and walked east towards the city, which they reached half a hour later. The streets were all empty. No one seemed to be there.  
  
Yamato looked around. "Well, it seems, that no one his here. But where could they all have left to?" What happened to the Digimon here? Yamato pondered. The blonde thought about the different reasons. Perhaps this city was deserted. Why was no one here? Had they been attacked by a powerful enemy? What if this was a trap, just designed to catch them as well? Then he could not help his brother Takeru, who would be alone. Alone, without any help! He held Taichi's hand. Suddenly a hot fever seemed to emerge from Tai's hand. Yama retreated his hand in shock and looked at Tai. What did he see in his eyes? Tai was gazing at Yama with an unreadable expression. Hadn't it been Tai's suggestion to separate from TK and the others? Yes, this was Tai's idea! And it was Tai, too, who had send Tentomon here to see what happened. This was all his fault! Yama saw an evil grin on Tai's face.  
  
"You!" Yamato spat at Tai. "You are a traitor! You are behind all this. You have always led us into danger! You are guilty of this! I. I." Tai's features seemed to change in a disgusting mask of treachery and evil. It was his plan from the beginning. There was something in Taichi's hand. It was a bloody knife, stretched towards him. No! No! Yamato cried in his mind. This can not be! How could I not see his betrayal in all these years. "Go away!" He shouted his former friend. "Go! You will never lay you dirty hands on me! Noooooo!" Yama was shaking in fear. Now all was lost. What could he do?  
  
Taichi looked at the blond boy. There, Yama had finally confessed all his treachery. How could he have trusted Yamato Ishida. That brat had been a brooder ever since, and now he was led into his trap! He had played with his feelings, Tai thought. I am only a freak, a game for Yamato. After all, he had so many female fans, and certainly had many girlfriends before. 'How could someone as popular as Yamato Ishida love me? He had never done, he has just used me to his amusement! Didn't he laugh at my stupidity every time? Didn't he make fun of me, whenever possible?', he thought in growing rage. Yes, all this years were just an error, an evil trick to show him, what a freak Tai truly was. And now this was the final deceit to break him. Tai pointed accusingly at Yamato. "You!", Tai hissed in fear and anger. "You have planned all this to break me! You. you!" What a wicked grin grew in Yamato's face, mocking him, laughing at him as ever before. "How could you think, that I ever loved a freak like you?", he heard Yamato mock. "Go away, you pervert! Just the thought of touching you is so disgusting!" Tears welled in Tai's eyes. How could he allow this boy to fool him? He had broken his heart! Then a maniacal laughter emerged Yamato's grinning face. "Noooooo!" This was more than Tai could bear, so he turned around and ran away. He heard Yamato running behind him "Wait and see, what happens to perverted freaks like yourself!", he heard Yama shouting angry.  
  
Tai had turned away, and for a moment Yamato was stunned. Tai had committed his treachery. He was lost here in that lonely place, deceived by Taichi Yamagi's sinister plot. But he wouldn't leave him by that easily. "Taichi! I will get you for separating me from my brother! You ass!" Driven by fear and anger he ran behind the maniacal laughing Tai, ready to let him pay. Tai was quick, but the blonde was much more agile, after two minutes he had reached up to him, jumped and caught him from behind. "You will not see another day, traitor!" Yamato cried in anger. The two boys rolled around struggling for control over the other, both faces twisted in fear, desperation and anger. "You worthless piece of junk!", Yama shouted at Tai and smashed his fist on the other boys face. "You have played with me, you ass!" Tai cried and smacked his elbow into Yamato's stomach. They struggled for a while, until Yamato finally had defeated Tai. Yama was sitting upon the other boy, his right hand clenched to a fist, ready to strike the final blow. Both were bleeding from several wounds they had brought to each other and panted heavily. Tai gazed at the threatening fist that would strike any moment now. Then he saw a light and all evil seemed to vanish from Yamato's features. What was going on? Yamato saw the change is Tai's look. Then a great pain was in his right ring finger, forcing a painful cry out of him. The blonde gazed in horror at his hand. There was a golden ring. The ring Taichi had given to him. No matter who Tai was or what he had, done, he could never. And then something seemed to snap within both boys. Yamato looked at his hand in disbelief.  
  
"Tai, Taichi. what have we done?", Yamato stammered. Then he jumped up in shock. He looked at his lover, who was beaten terribly. Both looked into each others eyes, not being able to talk for a long time.  
  
Then Tai rose from the ground and wrapped his arms around Yama. They held each other for many minutes, while both boys sobbed silently.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Ken, TK and Dean walked through the green hills, while the sun hung deep and red in the west, as they approached a small village, nestled between the hills. There were some small wooden huts built on the steep sides of two hills. When the three boys entered the village, they saw some Elecmons and Motimons walking around, but no larger kind of Digimon.  
  
They approached one of the Elecmons, and TK asked it, if anyone had seen a larger group of evil Digimon, carrying a human and some other Digimon as prisoners.  
  
"Yes, yes!", the Elecmon shouted happily. "Finally someone come for help. This group of which you speak came here eight days ago, and they went to the east, yes they did!"  
  
Suddenly a Motimon appeared. "No, no that's not right. They came three days ago, and they went to the north, right into the mountains!" He pointed north.  
  
"What?", another Motimon said. "That's not true. There was only one evil Digimon, it was alone and went south."  
  
Other Digimon came to the boys, all of them telling a different story. Some said, that there where no evil passing by at all, while others said, these Digimon where not evil, but pursued by something evil. The Digimon cried and shouted all together, until Ken, TK and Dean sneaked away.  
  
When they were out of sight, Dean looked worried. "Well, what the heck is happening here. Are all Digimon that strange?"  
  
Ken frowned. "Hm, usually not. But there is another thing. These huts obviously belong to larger Digimon, but we have only met small ones. It seems, as if some are missing."  
  
"Missing, missing!", Dean snapped at Ken. "There is only one thing missing, and that is my brother." Then his look went foggy, and he stared into the distance. TK and Ken looked into the same direction, but they saw nothing peculiar. "There!", Dean shouted. "Can't you see? It's him! There! There!" The tall boy ran fast into an alley.  
  
"We must follow him, quickly!", Ken said and he and Takeru followed Dean. Unfortunately the older boy was much quicker then they, and after a few minutes, Ken and TK began to slow down. Suddenly they turned around a corner and Dean was out of sight.  
  
"Wait! Where did he go?", Ken asked.  
  
TK tried to catch his breath. "I. I don't know. At last it is his task to find his brother. After all, it is not Yamato that is missing, but this Robert." TK's eyes were cold, as he gazed upon the dark-haired boy.  
  
"Hm? What did you say?", Ken asked absently.  
  
"You never listen, jerk!", TK barked. He pointed towards his mouth, his features filled with disgust. "Read - my - lips!", he stated. "I don't care a thing about this Runeward bastards! That brat came from nowhere, and without doing anything he was chosen to lead the DigiWorld into a new era!", he continued sarcastically. "Don't you think, that he would be the least to deserve such a position. What about us? And what about me? I have fought for the DigiWorld since I can think! I had to stand against evil when you still dreamed your childhood dreams! And now he has occupied your mind, too! He has stolen your friendship from me!" The last words where spit in anger towards Ken, while Takeru's face was only a few inches away from Ken's.  
  
Ken's face had turned pale. "Is that what you think? So you finally came out with what was nagging at you through all these years! You know nothing! You are the chosen child of light, while I was manipulated by the dark side, which was spared to your protected little life! And Rob has gone through the hell of loneliness and disgust, while you were surrounded by friends and protected by your self-overconfident brother Yamato! I didn't have such a brother!" Ken voice was sharp as steel and cold as ice while he talked to TK. There the truth became obvious, Ken thought. I have lived under Takeru's heel all the time. I have bowed to his pride and his self- righteousness long enough. Always I had to be the regretful little boy at his side, to support his wishes all the time, while I have forsaken myself a life of my own. There was that greedy, pride-swollen little brat who was gifted with all, he had never had in his life. He had lived in a poor family, unloved by his parents, shunned by his classmates and doomed to loneliness, so he had finally given in to the darkness. Hadn't Takeru turned away from him many years ago, and thus driven him into being the Digimon Kaiser? Yes, it was all his fault, the fault of the self-righteous, ignorant brat, who believed, the world would spin just around his sacredness! And he had been foolish enough to give Takeru just one more reason to feel like a saint, the saviour of the fallen child Ken. "You have just used me to prove yourself and all others how very kind, good and pure you are, Mr. 'Don't-let-us-hurry-with-Sex'!", Ken spat at Takeru.  
  
Something within TK exploded as he listened to Ken's accusation. "YOU! YOU BASTARD! You ungrateful piece of slime! You filthy inbreed of dirt! You are nothing compared to me! You are just a little insect that the light will crush, once you come out from under your stone! You always was ashamed to show holding my hand in public! And don't start THAT topic, 'Mr-I-am-horny- four-times-a-day'! You just wanted me to lay down, dragging me into the dirt you are!!! How could I ever allow YOU to say my name, let alone touch me! You don't even reach up to my heels!" TK's head was red with anger as he yelled at Ken. The Ken grabbed TK's shirt und pulled his face towards him. "So, wanna keep a clean distance to me, will you? Taking care of you little purity, yes! What will you do, when I.", Ken tried to say, when TK rimmed his fists into Ken's stomach. The dark-haired boy grasped for air.  
  
"Now, feeling better?", TK asked laughing sardonically.  
  
But Ken rose and jumped into Takeru. Fists flew, and they kept on kicking, smashing and hammering on each other. Suddenly two strong hands grabbed their arms and Dean moved between them.  
  
"Stop this! STOP! You are not yourself.", Dean shouted. The two younger boys were fighting in full rage, but Dean was much stronger and pushed them apart. "Ken, this is Takeru, your Angel! The one you always loved! TK, stop this, you love Ken! That pride doesn't fit you!" With one swift move he slapped his hand on the cheeks of both boys, who broke off fighting immediately. TK lost all his control and sank to the ground, loosing his consciousness. Ken gazed with open mouth at TK, who lay before him. "TK!" Ken cried in fear. He bowed down to the unconscious blond boy. "TK! What have I said! I. I. it just came over me. TK. I love you more than my life!!! TK!!!" Ken held Takeru's head and caressed his hair and cheeks. "Oh, TK. What is going on here?" Then he wept and hot tears were falling on TK.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"There, you have failed.", Robert stated to the figure in the mirror. "I told you they are stronger than you expected. Why don't you quit that. I will not ease your pain."  
  
The red-haired in the mirror whirled around. "What do you know of my pain! You know nothing! Nothing!" Then he calmed himself again. "It may be, that they have escaped my brother and sister, but they will fall into my trap, be certain of that!"  
  
Robert's blue eyes looked into the mirror with great compassion. "Why don't you leave that one. He had done nothing to you. And you don't fit to him - or any of the others."  
  
The figure in the mirror smiled. "Is that so, yes? Then you don't know them well. I have offered them my powers, my understanding, and they were all too willingly to let me in. In fact, they have invited me to come, they just didn't know. But they do, now. Muhahahahah!" Then the person was gone and Rob gazed once again into the empty blackness of the mirror.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Taichi and Yamato had made a small camp at the riverside. Two days they had waited there, when finally they saw Ken, TK and Dean approaching. Yamato, who was laying in Tai's protective arms, jumped up and ran towards his brother.  
  
"TK, you are back! I have.", Yamato stopped. He saw the beaten faces of Ken and TK. Both boys walked in brooding silence, not taking notice of each other. Then he looked over at Dean. "What happened?"  
  
Tai had stepped up, too and looked at Ken and TK with compassion. 'They had obviously gone through the same like Yamato and me.' he thought. 'But they are younger then we. I wonder how we can heal their wounds - both of body and soul!'  
  
"We reached a small village in the north.", Dean explained. "The Digimon there all lied to us, as if under some sinister influence. I had the hallucination to see Rob and ran away. In my absence Ken and TK had a fierce debate. They were just about to beat the hell out of each other, when I stepped between them. 'Twas something beyond their control, I am sure, but they are to ashamed to talk this over!" His look showed both compassion and disapprove. "They both love each other so much, but they should behave a bit more grown-up!", he added in a loud voice.  
  
"Well.", Yamato began. "Tai and me have had a similar experience. We started to fight, and I nearly had beaten him down." Yama looked very sad and gazed at Tai ruefully.  
  
But Tai approached and grabbed Yamato's hand. "I have forgiven you, just like you did to me. It wasn't our fault." He passionately kissed Yamato on his cheeks, and both looked with love at each other.  
  
"Now, TK. Don't you want to talk to me?", Yamato asked his brother and held his shoulders. Suddenly TK fell into Yamato's arms and began to weep.  
  
Ken slowly sneaked to Yamato and TK and looked with a smitten expression at the young boy. He stretched out his hand, which was visible shaking. His hand stopped an inch before TK's hair and guilt, shame and terror washed through Ken. "I. I. wish that I could make undone what I said. I really never felt or thought that way for you, Takeru. If you could just forget. I would bear anything, if only you could hold me one more time."  
  
Takeru loosened himself from his brother's arms. His eyes were red with weeping and tears welled down his cheeks. Ken looked like his heart world brake at the sight of his beloved weeping. "TK. If you never want to see me again, just say so - if you would feel better, when I leave you, I will do, if you just stop crying. I can't stand it, knowing that you feel bad!"  
  
Without another word, Takeru fell into Ken's arms. They held each other for a long moment. "Just. just never leave me." TK stammered. "I would not live on without you. It is just. I did never look down on you, even when in your darkest hour I believed in you, I just never dared to say. Do you know how many times I wanted to leave the other Digidestinied when you were the Digimon Kaiser and tell you I love you. I loved the boy you always truly was! And now I was just so ashamed. The darkness washed all my self-control away, all the light I held so very dear was gone. When that dark influence came upon me in that village, I learned how strong evil was. I never believed it before. In all the years we fought against evil, I thought, I could stand against evil, I could resist the temptation, but instead I fell to it before you did. This shame can never be erased from my mind!"  
  
Ken shook his head. "No, Takeru! The darkness is very strong. It finds all our weakness, always attacks us where we expect it the least. Always there. But don't you think that our bond can grow stronger than before, if we allow that to happen? Just don't allow the darkness this victory over our love."  
  
TK smiled weakly. "No. Never!" Then Ken smiled, too and he kissed his lover until they both had to grasp for air. "All pain is as nothing, if I am in your arms.", TK said smiling. The five boys spend the rest of the day allowing their wounds to heal. Yamato made a small meal in the evening and they spoke about past experiences. They sat around a bonfire, and due to Taichi's bidding, Yamato played his harmonica. Then Dean suggested a jolly canon, they could sing together, and though it was a silly song, it definitely cheered them up.  
  
"Row, row, row your boat - gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily - life is but a dream."  
  
When late in the evening, TK rested in Ken's arms and all seemed asleep, he whispered lovingly to Ken: "And you are my dream, Ken!" He didn't see in the darkness, that Ken smiled happily.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Finally the boys had gotten a hint from some Digimon, so they turned southward to a large forest. They all hoped that Tentomon would find them soon, but he remained lost for the following days. After three days of wandering through the dark and dense forest they came to a large Manor, which radiated a strong feeling of evil.  
  
They halted and gazed on the entrance door, which suddenly opened when a large, hooded figure stepped out of the house. The tall person walked directly towards them, and all were alert of what would happen. When the figure was quite close, it laughed a shrill laughter, that somehow seemed familiar. Then the person lifted his arms, pulled back the hood to reveal the face of - Jyou!  
  
"Jyou?!", Tai gaped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me?", the tall boy answered, grinning with an expression of utmost madness. "First you should address me properly, being one of the Triad of Evil, that rules this continent! You stand before Jyou the Mad, Lord of Fear!" He laughed shrill and loud. Red light glowed in his eyes.  
  
"Jyou! How did this happen to you? Since when are you in that state?", Yamato asked. "You always used to be so responsible!"  
  
Jyou rolled his eyes fiercely. "Ah! Yamato Ishida, my good old friend! You always had the attention of a horde of girls - and boys alike as it seems. But you are good looking, smart and have the something special. Other people are not that gifted and must take the opportunity they can get. And this was MY chance! But before you waste any pity or help on me, know that it was I that twisted your and Taichi's heart to see, what I made you seeing. You senses, you heart and your mind were under my complete control. That is true power, not what these insignificant evil Digimon did, fighting against you by strength. We will rule this world, because we are subtle. We know how to strike against you. Your love and unity is your strength, but see how easy you were manipulated. And we are still at the beginning of our cause. Soon we will be strong enough to turn Truth into Falsehood, Law into Anarchy and Love into Hate! Then we shall form a new order, an order of darkness."  
  
Tai tried to keep a cool face. "Your self-overconfidence will not help you. Whoever you are, that has possessed Jyou, we will free him!"  
  
Jyou looked at Tai with disgust. "How pitiful! You just can't believe, that one of your best friends can turn to the dark side by his own free will. Why could you not accept this?" He played an expression of pity. "Oh! Perhaps it is, because then you would fear to fall to the darkness yourself, isn't it? Aren't you caring more for your own than for me!"  
  
"Stop this!", Yamato interceded. "Jyou would never do such a thing, and he would never talk like that!"  
  
"How less you know of the true nature of evil, little Yama. I know every weakness, every fear. And every fear is an open gate that will allow the darkness to enter your heart and control you. Who has never feared, that his beloved would betray him? Who of you could say honestly, that he never feared to fail?" Jyou grinned wicked. "So, you fall silent! Perhaps there is doubt? How easy!"  
  
Suddenly Dean stepped forward. "I don't know you lad! But these boys are much more faithful, trusting and loving than you can understand! We all doubt in times, but it is that which makes us human, it makes us stronger, because only if we face such an ordeal we can grow stronger. Your mockery can not make undone, that despite your efforts to split Tai and Yamato apart, they have overcome your evil. Now their love is stronger than ever before!"  
  
A shriek of terror emerged from Jyou, but it wasn't his mouth that shouted, but something within him. Then a black shard emerged from Jyou's breast, hovered a moment in the air and was finally gone. Jyou collapsed to the ground before them.  
  
Concerned the five boys bowed down to Jyou, who finally opened his eyes. "I.", he grasped for air. "I. am sorry. I was not myself. This thing. Go, help the others. They are in there! Quickly! I will be alright. But they must be freed soon, or their souls may be lost!"  
  
*******************************************  
  
Dean had decided to stay with the weak Jyou to protect him, so Ken , TK, Yamato and Taichi went into the Manor without him. After they had crossed through a large hall, they came into a second hall, dimly lit by several candles.  
  
In a dark corner, a small figure sat in a chair. When the boys appeared, the person rose and stepped into the light.  
  
"Mimi!", Yamato said. "You are here, too! Can you explain yourself?"  
  
The pink-haired girl stepped towards Yamato and caressed him. The blonde stepped back and an evil smile formed on Mimi's face. "Did you never think how much easier your life may be, if you would have other preferences? No one would laugh at you, if you would have listened to Sora's pleas - or mine. Or that of any other girl. But you decided to waste your love for a boy! How funny!"  
  
Yamato stared at her with determination. "Love is no matter of choice. I didn't decide to be gay, either. That is what I truly am. All else would be a lie. And I am very happy with Taichi, which is all that matters!"  
  
She laughed hysterically. "How idealistic! And how foolish. What you truly are! Who can say what he truly is? What a funny idea. What is that truth, Yamato? Why not live with an easy little lie? Don't you think that can be much more comfortable, sometimes?"  
  
Then Ken stepped up to Yamato. "I know well that this is not the truth. A life on falsehood will never make you happy. It will just seem easier for a while, but the pain will be much more terrible, later - when you see how much time you wasted lying to yourself."  
  
Mimi seemed to think a moment as her features grew dark. Then she smiled her wicked smile again. "But wasn't the mistake YOU made to stop lying to yourself? If you would have continued to regard the DigiWorld as a simple game, you would never feel the pain of guilt and shame you do now. You just have to step back to get rid of the guilt!"  
  
A pain rushed over Ken's face, but TK stepped to him and grabbed his hand. "We all lie to ourselves from time to time. But we always find the strength to face the truth once again! That is the way people can grow. If you keep on lying to yourself and others, you stay weak and small, because you choose the easy way."  
  
Strengthened by Takeru's words, Ken looked up to Mimi, who looked with burning eyes at them. "Yes! The truth will hurt me through all my life. But this truth has also given me the gift of TK's love. And no pain can be so great like his love comforts me. Such great gifts of love only grow on truth and honesty. Go! None of us wants the weak promises of Falsehood!"  
  
A high pitched cry emerged from within Mimi, and another black splinter flew away. "Thank. you. my friends. You saved me from his total control just in time." Her features were soft once again, like Mimi had been ever before. "But take care of the Master. he feeds on hate and anger. Take care of your emotions." Then she collapsed. Ken decided to take care of Mimi and prevent her from being controlled by the darkness once more.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Tai, TK and Yamato silently walked through the dark halls and floors of the Manor. It seemed to take an eternity, until at last they reached a small round chamber in some high level of the Manor. There were some old tomes and withered furniture. Several candles lit the room in a spooky light. In a corner stood a high, black mirror.  
  
The boys looked around and finally saw a massive wooden seat, where a small man sat in the shadows, gazing out of the window into the night.  
  
"So, you have passed my guards." Another familiar voice said calmly. "As I have expected." The red-haired boy turned around. "Mimi the Anarch was too weak to stop you."  
  
"Koushiro!", TK snapped. "This grows more weird every time!"  
  
"Please, we should keep the formalities, Takeru. Here and now I am Lord Koushiro the Destroyer. But you can call me Master, if you prefer, as it was all my plot that kept you busy. And it seems, all went as planned."  
  
Yamato stared puzzled at Koushiro. "I fail to understand."  
  
"Well of cause!", Koushiro fell into his word. "As I AM the genius. I have studied your strengths and weaknesses for a long time, as this boy.", he pointed to himself. "Was quite willing to open his mind and heart to me."  
  
"So you confess, that you posses Koushiro!", Tai shouted angry.  
  
The red-haired laughed. "Thank you! Oh, and yes. No need for games now anymore. I have stayed outside this world for far too long! When the evil Digimon spread in the world I watched patiently for my opportunity, but you have done a good job. Until that foolish Sora followed her dark side - in which I truly didn't have my hands in - and restored Devimon to life. When you finally did, what I had intended you to do - shatter Devimon with the Warding Stone, I had what I wanted: some dark shards to infect the will of useful shells - these 'friends' of you."  
  
"But for what purpose?", TK asked, still gazing in disbelieve.  
  
"To return to the material plane after a long banishment! Now I have a body, and thanks to you I have the strength to return in full power!", Koushiro laughed sinister. "There is nothing you can do against it, and no talkative mood will win against me."  
  
"No!", Takeru cried. "We will stop you! We have stopped others before!"  
  
The Koushiro - person grinned sardonically. "Yes, and I have to thank you the most, Takeru! I feed on hate, I grow stronger with anger. And you have hated the darkness much! It doesn't matter if you hate evil. Hate is hate, and every hatred makes me stronger, little fool. In all the years you and your friends fought against the evil Digimon, I have absorbed your hatred. I have lured you here, certain you would rescue your friend, and I prepared that traps. It doesn't matter that you survived, as this was part of the plan. The longer you life, the more you can feed me with your hate. I will then banish you into that netherworld prison, where Robert is, the prison I have known so well during the last hundred millennia." He pointed towards the black mirror, where an exact copy of this room was visible, but there Robert sat on a chair, woefully gazing into the void behind the windows. He was obviously unable to see them.  
  
"Now, I command you to enter the mirror!", Koushiro shouted. The boys felt a great horror, when their feet began to walk towards the mirror against their will. None of them could stop!  
  
"We must think of love, of compassion and light!", TK shouted.  
  
"Too late, you fool!", the Koushiro - person mocked, and the boys walked helplessly towards the mirror.  
  
Suddenly a quick movement was in some corner and Tentomon flew directly towards Koushiro.  
  
"Koushiro!", Tentomon shrieked. "You can stop him! You must believe in yourself. You can find love, too! You must not stay lonely! Please, trust me!"  
  
"Arrrrggh! I. Tentomon!" This was Koushiro's natural voice. "No! The dark personality commanded. I am your only chance! No, you can not." A battle was fought within Koushiro. Then the evil voice came back. "You - go - into - the - mirror!!!" The evil being demanded.  
  
When TK nearly could touch the mirror, Tentomon cried in a high pitched voice: "Koushiro! Think of Jyou! I know that you always loved him! Think of what will become of you two, if you give in now! You will be powerful but lonely. Do you want him, because you have forced him through the power of darkness?"  
  
"Noooooo!" a cry of unknown desperation emerged from Koushiro, equally the lost voice of the Evil One and the final decision of the true Koushiro. Then a black shard flew out of his breast, right through the black mirror and into the void behind. In an instant, Robert stumbled out of the mirror. He turned around and gazed into the black mirror.  
  
"Evil One!", Rob addressed to the mirror, his blue eyes glowing with knowing determination. "Now you shall be banished in the Void for all eternity!" And with that he grabbed a candlestick and smashed the mirror, while a shriek of endless hate and pain echoed through the halls.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Four weeks after the defeat of the Evil Triad, Ken, TK, Tai, Yamato, Robert and Koushiro met in Robert's Manor in the DigiWorld.  
  
Koushiro had been found not guilty as Jyou and Mimi. The dark beings, whoever they had been, had tricked them by playing with their fears and weaknesses. Tai, Yamato, Ken and TK had witnessed the tremendous power of these evil creatures. But there was still something to settle.  
  
"Koushiro.", Tai said with sadness in his eyes. "I want to apologise in the name of all your friends. We never really thought of your feelings, and most likely hurt you unknowing in the past years. You are such a silent boy; nice, with good manners and always helpful. Because of that we thought too less of your needs and wishes. I don't know if you can ever regard us as your friends. But we know that much which happened here, is the result of our own fault to respect your emotions. We used to think of you as the typical computer geek, nice but weird. We never looked deeper, or we would have discovered, that beyond that appearance a shy but loving person lived all these years." Tai couldn't continue.  
  
"Yes.", Yamato added. "And we never suspected your feelings for Jyou! We have been so insensible to you. If there is anything, we can do to help you now - if you don't think it is too late."  
  
Koushiro made a sincere expression. "To allow this evil will enter my mind is my responsibility alone, no matter what you may say." As some began to object, Koushiro waved his hands. "No, please! I have thought of you as friends in all these years, and I don't feel of you different now. I wasn't content, that is true, but I have hidden myself behind my computers and my science. As much as I still love that, I must try to find a life now. For once, please don't tell Jyou or anybody else. I am just beginning to cope with that, and I need my time." He looked to Robert. "Rob has invited me to stay in the holiday here with him, in the DigiWorld. And if that offer still stands, I would gladly say yes."  
  
Rob smiled approvingly. "You are always welcome, Koushiro."  
  
Koushiro smiled weakly.  
  
"Well.", Ken mentioned. "As we have all learned something about the darkness within each of us, perhaps we should just focus on something completely different." He grinned. "Daisuke and Iori and giving a party next week. They celebrate the second anniversary of their love, and Daisuke's parents will be in gone the whole week, together with his sister. We all are invited."  
  
----------------------------------- "Whatever is done out of love,  
  
always is beyond the measure of  
  
Good and Evil."  
  
Friedrich Nietzsche -----------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Comment: Well I hope this had the right amount of action and romance to thrill you! Is this the end of the Evil One? Or will there be a new ordeal? Well, I know the answer, but you must wait for "The Second Chance Part 5 - Strange Alliances". And to all Daisuke - Fans: I promise that he will have a greater role in the next part! ;-) [pic][pic][pic] 


	5. The Second Chance, Part 5: Strange Allia...

Comment: Digimon is not mine. This is my own private fiction. You are free to distribute and quote from this text, as long as you keep marking that I have written this story.  
  
I hope that you enjoy this little story. I has much YAOI content, but nothing really explicit (at least not to my moral standard). If you don't like gay elements in a story, you better look for something else.  
  
Comments you may sent to: sarnokh@yahoo.com  
  
Spare the effort for flames; I have a copy of Gabumons coat. :-)  
  
The Second Chance Part 5 : Strange Alliances  
  
By  
  
Sarnokh  
  
----------------------------------- "You can get much more with  
  
a smile on your face and a gun  
  
in your hand than with  
  
a smile alone."  
  
Al Capone -----------------------------------  
  
Authors Comment:  
  
This is the fifth chapter in my Digimon fiction "The Second Chance". Initially it was presumed to be a single, closed story; but then I grew fond of the story arc and more and more ideas grew in my mind to continue romance and adventure. As promised, Daisuke is going to play a greater (and positive) part. WARNING: The following parts contain some dark twists. Regard them as necessary as the saying goes: where the night is darkest, the dawn is most near. Be patient and have faith. All will be settled to good. :-) What happened previously: To advert a life without their true loves, six Digidestinied confess each others love. So besides Tai and Yamato, there are Takeru and Ken as well as Daisuke and Iori. Hikari and Miyako supported them to go for their love, even though it meant to lose the boys they loved. As a result the DigiWorld was saved, too  
  
One year later Sora became the evil Empress of the DigiWorld and tried to play the Digidestinied against each other. But TK believed in is love into Ken, and didn't fall into Sora's tricks. In the end, Sora fell into Coma and the DigiWorld was saved.  
  
In Part 3 Robert and Dean Runeward moved to Japan. Rob is an old friend of Ken. When he entered the DigiWorld the first time, the Digimon revealed Rob, that he should stay there, because he was the Chosen, destined to unite the good Digimon in building an new future for the DigiWorld.  
  
In part 4 Jyou, Koushiro and Mimi were twisted to evil by a powerful demon from beyond, but the other Digidestinied smashed the Portal - Mirror and thus freed their friends from the curse. Comment to Ages: (I have no definite idea; this is just a suggestion)  
  
Tai & Yamato: 19  
  
Jyou: 20  
  
Koushiro: 18  
  
Ken, TK, Iori, Daisuke: 16/17  
  
*************************************  
  
Daisuke Motomiya watched his beloved take care of the cake he was baking. Iori had really grown older during the last two years of their relationship. At first it was curious to go with little Iori, even though he wasn't the small boy when he stopped Davis from leaving Japan forever, but there was little resemblance to the kid he once was. Iori would have his 16th birthday shortly after Christmas, and that would be only four weeks from now, Daisuke thought in horror. He still had no idea what to buy for his friend.  
  
At first Daisuke's parents were really shocked to know that they only son was gay; Davis had the reputation of a womaniser, and Hikari would have taken any bet, that after Takeru coming out, Daisuke would use this opportunity to try to go with her. That was before Hikari found out, that the younger Goggle - Boy always was envious about her good friendship with TK, because he wanted Takeru! And for a time he even had an affair with Ken, but this was just physical desire, never love. Iori was now as large as Daisuke, who hadn't stopped growing, either. Surprisingly it was Daisuke's sister Yun, who had supported her brother before their parents, and finally they accepted their son, though Miss Motomiya couldn't help to make a remark about the curious fact, that seemingly all friends of her son were found to be gay. "Must be a virus of some kind!", she mumbled smirking. This week the Motomiyas had visited a distant related together with Yun, and so the whole week their son and Iori had the apartment for themselves.  
  
Daisuke stretched in the large chair to sit more comfortable. Yes, he thought, Iori had grown into a very attractive young man in these years! He remembered every detail of last night, and had to shift his position, as something was growing in his pants.  
  
"Davis! Do you want cream, too?", Iori shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Hm, yes dear, I would like to.", Daisuke answered in a deep voice.  
  
Iori stopped his doing and walked into the living room, wearing an apron with the text: "Cook with Love" written on it. His hands were white with flour, and some of the white powder was spread over his face. Iori's hair stood wildly in all directions. "One cent for your thoughts!" He looked down at Davis and rose an eyebrow. "Ah, I know in what mood you are, if you speak in that voice."  
  
Daisuke turned in his seat, looking at Iori who was now standing near him. He took one dough-pasted hand and started to lick the sweet dough away from the fingers.  
  
Iori smiled, and retreated his hand. "Oh, save it!", he said giggling. "There is work to do! And then we will eat!", he decided. As he saw an expectant look on Davis' eyes he added: "And after that you have the task to clean the kitchen to repay my arduous work."  
  
The Goggle-Boy smirked.  
  
"Don't you like my cooking, my big boy?", Iori asked mockingly.  
  
Ah, he was so sweet when he smiled, Daisuke pondered. A smile appeared on his face, too. "Eating is my second favourite passion I share with you.", he commented, grinning wickedly.  
  
Iori kissed his boyfriend and returned to the kitchen. His cake and cookies were famous among all their friends, and since December had just begun, all would come to visit Iori to fetch some of the wonderful bakery.  
  
"Oh, can't we call the others to come later!", Daisuke suggested. They had asked Tai, Yamato, TK and Ken to come for a small tea party. Jyou, Mimi and Koushiro had been invited, too. But all three had declined, still ashamed of what happened in the DigiWorld two weeks ago. They had been possessed by three powerful evil spirits from a netherworld, who tried to use their bodies as hosts. But even though they were not responsible, they still blamed themselves for it, and wanted to stay among themselves. Jyou and Mimi each stayed in their homes and seldom left them, while Koushiro had accepted Roberts invitation to stay in the DigiWorld for a time. Now Daisuke watched his boyfriend preparing the cookies for, as he put a cream unto each of them.  
  
"Don't you have anything to do?", Iori asked.  
  
Without thinking, Davis answered: "Not really."  
  
"Well", the younger boy said. "Then clean the table in the living room and put on dishes for six guests."  
  
Davis let his head hung down. Then he walked into the living room and prepared the table.  
  
*RING*RING*  
  
The doorbell rung! Davis ran to the door, shouting to Iori: "I am going!"  
  
He opened the door, and saw Ken and TK standing there, both smiling and TK held some flowers in his hands. "For you two, from us.", TK said.  
  
Davis unwrapped the paper, while Ken und TK stepped in and closed the door. "Oh, white lilies!", he grasped. "They must have been very expensive!"  
  
TK grinned. "Ken remembered how much Iori likes lilies. We didn't know your favourite flowers, but after all, Iori is doing all the baking, so he deserves the flowers more."  
  
The Goggle-Boy stretched out his tongue. "Blllllp!"  
  
Ken laughed. "Despite your enormous age, you are still a child, Motomiya!"  
  
"And that is just the way I want him.", a voice said from behind. It was Iori. To Daisuke's surprise he was without the silly looking apron and completely clean. How had he cleaned himself that fast?  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya have a wonderful kitchen, much larger than anyone's I ever saw. But my little lover-boy here doesn't feel the necessity to learn how to cook!", Iori mentioned, twinkling towards his friend.  
  
Davis shrugged. "Well, marry the cook, so you can have all the wonderful meals without effort! Besides, I could never compete with you, oh wonderful master Chef!" he bowed deeply.  
  
"Let's just lead them in, before they starve!", Iori answered and the four boys took seat around the great table.  
  
"Yamato and Tai are late again?", TK asked. He knew his older brother, who seldom was punctually, and Tai was even worse. Sometimes he forgot an appointment at all - if it wasn't with Yamato, of course! They talked about the most recent events, when the doorbell rung again.  
  
This time Iori opened the door. Before them stood Yamato and Tai, both panting heavily, as they had obviously been running.  
  
"We.we." Tai coughed. "Had a call from. our friend. Rob."  
  
"Are you talking about me?", they heard a familiar voice. There stood Rob, accompanied by Koushiro.  
  
"We were just about to warn them of your coming.", Yamato joked.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Eight satisfied young boys sat around a table as they had eaten dozens of cookies and many pieces of Iori's wonderful Banana Cake. Iori Hida was quite renown for this cake, as it was equally delicious as lightly.  
  
A slight burp emerged from Takeru. "Sorry!" He blushed, but all the other boys just grinned.  
  
"Yes, we are all far too filled up; right koi?", Tai said to Yamato.  
  
The Blonde nodded. "Yep. Just as perfect as ever, Iori!"  
  
Even Koushiro wore a smile on his face. The holidays in the DigiWorld had given his skin some colour, which was unusual to see, as Koushiro normally was quite pale. Rob told them that the red-haired had supported the building of a street of stone between Central and the other cities on the Island of Al Nitak. The physical labour had distracted him from pondering the terrible events, when he was a vessel of a great and evil power.  
  
Robert told of the progress of road - building. "The road to Ras Alhag is already finished, but we had to stop the road building to the east."  
  
Six boys stared at Rob. It was Koushiro who explained them. "I had led the builders group for the eastern road, when a group of Digimon from the city of Eltanin approached and demanded to stop building this road. They threatened us, if we would continue to push the road into their territory."  
  
Tai looked at Koushiro with an expression of surprise. "Evil Digimon again, that try to stop the creation of a new Digimon civilisation?"  
  
Rob shook his head. "No. They are definitely not evil. The Digimon of Eltanin joined the Kingdom of their own free will, and they didn't renounce that membership. But their faction in the Council disagreed with many new projects, like the road building, but as the minority, they had to accept the Council's decision."  
  
"The Digimon in Eltanin and Danbar formed a new faction, called the 'Protectors'.", Koushiro added. "Their declared goal is to prevent the destruction of nature by the spread of infrastructure and technology. Some of them saw our earth, the environmental pollution and the dying of animals due to industry and waste. They fear that this will happen to the DigiWorld as well, if we continue in our path of progress."  
  
Yamato made a sad expression. "Hm, I don't think that their fears are not justified. This is a new way for the DigiWorld, and we humans have destroyed much with our technology."  
  
"What!", Tai shouted. His face wore a slight anger when he looked at his lover. "How can you say that, Yama! You know how weak the Digimon were when we came into the DigiWorld for the first time! Only in a prosperous civilisation they can learn to help themselves and defend against evil!"  
  
Yamato sneered. "But for what prize? What if their technology will pollute the DigiWorld, like we did with ours? Do you want to see the forests and hills, plains and valleys filled with dirt, garbage and poison?"  
  
Tai laughed joyless. "Hey, we are talking of a simple road!"  
  
"Yes, but for that trees must be cut down!", Yamato answered. "You must respect their wishes, you can not force your so-called progress upon others against their will! Why not just leave them be?"  
  
"Because they are a minority.", Taichi said. "The few always must follow the many. That is the core of any Democracy."  
  
"We are not talking about abstract principles, Tai! It is a fundamental decision to transform into a modern civilisation. Can you take the responsibility for all that will result of that change?"  
  
Tai's teeth were tightly pressed onto each other. "If we are guided by fear, we would never accomplish anything! We must have some courage to gain something!"  
  
Yamato tried to suppress his anger and kept his voice low. "Yea, I know how that works, Oh powerful and wise leader!"  
  
This last word obviously had beaten Tai, because he looked at Yama first with shock, and then with suppressed anger.  
  
"Huh, now that debate was a bit overheated.", Iori said to no one in particular. "Perhaps we should take a look at this ourselves? I mean.", he stammered not certain what to say. "Some problem grow much smaller, once you see them from near."  
  
"Yes!" Daisuke tried to cheer the two older boys up. "Let's go into the DigiWorld!"  
  
"Well, it's late now.", Robert interceded. "We can go tomorrow."  
  
****************************************  
  
Much later that evening, Ken and TK sat in Ken's room, pondering about the events of the tea party. For a while it had been fun, but the debate between Tai and Yamato had depressed all of them. TK had never see them discuss that fiercely about anything. Their little bickering always had been about trivial things, as in all relationships. After so many years he had believed that such fundamental disagreements would be impossible.  
  
"Thinking about your brother?", Ken asked, looking thoughtful at TK.  
  
Takeru nodded. "Yes. And Taichi. I have never seen them debate that fiercely about principles. I know, that Yama has supported any environmental protective groups since he was 12, and Tai is not really mindful about this. But I don't understand how this could happen. They were totally lost in their quarrel. I was really shaken to watch this." His blue eyes gazed through the window into the starry night. There was a sorrow written in his features.  
  
Ken began to caress his friends hair and pressed a soft kiss on his cheeks. "Now, they will get over this, I am certain. They are together for many years now and will make it."  
  
A faint smile formed upon TK's mouth as his lover kissed him on his ear and licked in it with his tongue. He smirked. "Oh, don't stop this!", he whimpered. TK still thought about Yamato and Tai, while Ken tried to distract him. "How could my own brother be that ignorant! We have gained save and clean technologies nowadays." Suddenly TK felt a great pain in his ear. "Ouch!" he cried and removed from Ken.  
  
The raven-haired boy grew red. "Oh. sorry TK!", he stammered. "I didn't mean to bite you! I was just completely surprised!"  
  
TK looked at Ken as if he had lost his mind. "What! I simply fail to understand this!", he shouted angry, gazing at Ken is disbelief and holding his left ear. He took away his hand. It was bloody red. "Damn! You just chopped a piece of my ear!" Now Takeru grew really angry.  
  
Ken looked at TK in fear and shame. "I am so very sorry! It's not that bad, I mean it is just a scratch!", he tried to defend himself.  
  
TK jumped up and pressed a handkerchief on his bleeding ear. "What do you mean, you were surprised, by the way?" Takeru still seemed in a bad mood.  
  
Ken didn't know what to say. He had never believed that he would support Tai and didn't see the dangers of such a drastic change in the Digital World. "TK, I think we really shouldn't speak about this now. Let me just look for your ear! You have to wash it!"  
  
"I can hear you still with the other ear, Ichijouji!" the blue-eyed boy shouted. "Now out with it! If I have shocked you that much, that you eat my ear, I do have the right to know why!"  
  
"Well. erm. I just.", Ken stammered, looking down.  
  
"I am waiting!" TK tapped impatiently with his fingers.  
  
Ken's voice was just a whisper. "I just was so very. astonished. how you talked about this. You. you have supported Tai!"  
  
"And I should agree with Yamato, just because he is my older brother?"  
  
"No, but because he is right!", Ken frowned. "Look, my dove. The DigiWorld is so wonderful! Didn't we love it just the way it is? I understand the strife of many to get all the comfort we humans have."  
  
"Oh yes!", TK interrupted sarcastically. "But you will keep that comfort for us!"  
  
"Look, kitten. Just let us talk about this tomorrow. We shouldn't let our emotions let us divide like Yamato and Tai.", Ken tried to calm TK.  
  
That was wasted effort. "Takeru, please! I am not against progress. But shouldn't they be more careful?"  
  
"But some people want to find new ways of living!", TK shouted. "They don't need all-powerful wannabe Kaisers or Kings to command them what to do!"  
  
All calmness was blown away from Ken after that statement. He clenched his fists in rage. "If you are implying that Rob is behaving like a tyrant you are just doing him wrong. He is not like. like I was as the Digimon Kaiser! But somehow you see evil power at work, as soon as there is some kind of government. But Tai was wrong about one thing: even in a democracy the majority can't dictate anything! With simplistic and false promises you can lure any fool into following you!"  
  
*SMACK!* Takeru had slapped Ken on his cheeks with such a force, that Ken's face was pushed around.  
  
Ken, his face still twisted aside, didn't move and stared to the ground. TK gazed at his hand in disbelief. He felt a fire of shame and regret burning under his skin. He wished, he would sink into the ground immediately. TK's heart was bumping in terror, Sweatdrops formed on his face and ran down his back - and then tear welled in his eyes. He jumped and ran out of Ken's room, through the floor and left. Ken still hadn't moved. He was looking down and tried to find out what happened. How could this get out of hand? Was there a sinister power twisting them against their will? He wasn't sure. He didn't feel any evil presence here, nor was it the case when Yamato and Tai had their quarrel. But tomorrow they would meet in the Motomiya residence to go to the DigiWorld and look for a solution of the Road building problem. How could they accomplish this, now that these heated debates had occurred?  
  
He held his burning cheek. It hurt. Not only because TK had beaten him, but to see his beloved loose all self-control because of a discussion. But he hadn't been much better! Ken had never thought that any difference in ideals or viewpoints could come between two people in love. But this was now the case. Would he let ideology come between him and his love? He loved Takeru more then his life, and shared TK's enthusiasm for technology. But blind support of technology and progress was no solution. It was just a question of logic that demanded great care in any new progress! Pollution and destruction were made easy, but healing natures wounds was a much more difficult task!  
  
They would talk about this at the next opportunity, and then Ken would stay calm and sincere and TK would understand him! With that thought, Ken fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Gee! Now Takeru has called to put off our task in the DigiWorld!", Daisuke said.  
  
Iori sat at the table, while he tried to eat his Cornflakes. "Hm. Do you remember the quarrel between Tai and Yama yesterday evening?", he asked while eating noisily. "Perhaps Ken and TK had a similar debate. They seemed to look at Tai and Yama with very different feelings of support."  
  
Davis rose his eyebrow. Did Iori really have the ability to watch such hidden emotions, or was he just guessing? Iori remained to be a continuous flow of surprises! Daisuke never knew what other people felt, until it was plainly obvious, even his own feelings. But this seemingly 'mindless' character made him a very much likeable person, who was able to cheer his friends up in times of trouble.  
  
"But TK and Ken will come both?", Iori asked.  
  
Daisuke nodded. "As will Tai and Yamato. I don't know how such a thing can cause any quarrel. Well, both sides do have their point, but it is not up to us to decide what the Digimon should do. We are only Digidestinied to help them to find their own way. So I can't see, why such a debate would be necessary."  
  
"Hm, perhaps it is just the surprise to see, that the person you love has very different views in things which you believe in much.", Iori pondered. He finished his Cornflakes and took the dishes into the kitchen. He sat quietly beneath Davis on the couch, holding his hand. Davis rested his head on Iori's shoulders, closing his eyes and smiling happily. The younger boy gazed intensely out of the window. "What do you think about this?" He looked at Daisuke. "Davis?" The Goggle-Boy was snorting and in deep slumber. "Oh my.", Iori whispered and carefully lay Davis aside. 'It has been a short night for both of us.' he thought grinning.  
  
*RING*RING*RING*  
  
The signal of the doorbell was loud and shrill. Daisuke rose up in terror. "What! Who.." He looked around with wide eyes. Then he saw Iori coming out of his room. "I'm coming!", he shouted as the paced towards the door.  
  
When Iori opened, he saw Taichi, Yamato, Takeru and Ken. They had obviously met before. "Come in!", he told them, but he noticed that all was not right. All four boys had sour faces, and neither Tai and Yama nor TK and Ken noticed each other much. So their differences still hadn't been ended!  
  
"Hello, nice to see you again!", Daisuke cheered with a broad smile. But his face suddenly dropped out, when he saw the sincere looks on the boys faces. Storms where about to draw up. He looked questioning into Iori's eyes, but his lover just shrugged, obviously not knowing what to do, either. "Come on", Daisuke continued. "Take seat at the table." He waved them towards the large dinner table and the guests took seat - in a most unusual order. On one side sat Yamato and Ken, facing TK and Tai at the opposite side. None of them said a word.  
  
Iori and Davis joined them. "Well,", Iori stammered. Robert has gone back to the DigiManor to prepare our task. But he gave us a map of the Island of Al Nitak. Or two of them, to be honest, as he had planned to divide us into two groups. One should go into the west, who favours technology, while the others should go eastwards to see for the supporters of nature."  
  
"Then I will go east!", Yamato proclaimed fiercely, staring expectantly at Tai.  
  
Tai grinded his teeth. "Certainly. Then I shall go west! And Takeru will come with me."  
  
TK nodded. "Yes. I will go west with Taichi!"  
  
All looked at Ken. The raven-haired boy sighed. "I don't like that kind of split up much, but I prefer to join Yamato, going east."  
  
Daisuke didn't understand and made a foolish face. "What? But don't Tai and Yamato want to go together, and TK with.", he broke off, as he saw four bitter faces staring at him. Iori made a silent signal, moving his thumb over the neck, as if someone would cut his throat. 'Don't go ahead!', he tried to signal him. Davis blushed. "Oops, sorry! Of cause you can choose for yourself. Hehe!", he forced an unnatural laugh.  
  
"Okay.", Iori started. He was uncertain what to do or say. "Okay, then Daisuke will go with TK and Tai, I shall accompany Matt and Ken." He jumped from his seat and grabbed Daisuke, pulling him far enough away not to be heard by the others. "Okay, little lover boy. It is your task to watch them and try to end this squabbling. I will see if I can talk to Yamato and Ken. I hope we can help them."  
  
Daisuke frowned. "But aren't we there to help the Digimon?"  
  
Iori nodded. "Yes, both tasks need our attention."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"They have done what?!", Lord Robert shouted. None of his friends had ever seen him so angry. Rob, still a young man of 16 years, had grown with his task to lead the DigiWorld. Under his leadership the three islands of Al Nitak, Al Nilam and Al Mintaka had united and send representatives to the DigiCouncil in the capital of Central. Now Robert was in rage, and the four council-members Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon and Leomon were upset, too. "Why in the whole DigiWorld should Yamato and Ken support a resistance?"  
  
"It seems to have been Yamato's idea for the most part." Tai explained. His face looked bitter. He knew that Yama was up to something, when he had declared his opposition to the building plans of Robert. Streets, Yamato had argued, can quicken any evil Digimons progress, as well. And new technology was beyond debate for him. Ken agreed with Yamato completely, much to TK's anger, but not that fiercely. Now Yamato seemed to have talked himself into something, as he had done before. Tai knew his beloved very well. His beloved? Where they still lovers? Tai looked sad as the debate went on around him. Never had differences in ideology parted them before, and Tai would have been the least to think of any conviction that could split him from his lover. But this overprotective nature fanaticism was beyond his understanding. Yes, industry had brought pollution, but things were on the way back on earth, and they wouldn't make that mistake here! Yamato just had no right to deny the Digimon a life in an advanced civilisation. Without technology on earth, none would ever know the DigiWorld, perhaps it would even not exist! Thriving cities, far reaching highways, sewerage, modern communications systems, all these things would be unknown to this world forever, and all to save some trees that would grow again? They could declare reservations, where nature could thrive unhindered. But these Digimon and Yamato would not allow others such gifts of science. They preferred to live a rural and primitive life forever!  
  
"Tai? Are you with us?", TK asked. Taichi looked at Takeru, who obviously had asked him a question. Goodness! TK really looked much like Yamato, now that he was growing up, Tai thought. Ken is a lucky boy, to fetch him!  
  
"Erm, sorry TK!", Tai stammered. "I. I was just thinking."  
  
TK nodded. "I understand. Well, Leomon reported, that the 'Protectors' - this group of Digimon which wants to stop the technological progress in the DigiWorld - had chosen Yamato as their leader. And since then they had begun to undo all our building projects. Streets are dig down, sawmills are destroyed and manufactures are shut down and razed. They demand that we allow the Digimon to keep a way of 'simple and natural life' as their tradition was - or so they say!"  
  
Tai's eyes widened. "They are destroying the installations we had build just recently?! I can not believe it!" Tai slammed his fist on the table. "Then we must gather all Digimon we can fetch and move against them! There is no other way!" Tai's features had grown dark. He seemed to be sincere in this, and TK folded his arms before his breast, radiating grim agreement.  
  
Rob frowned. "Now, now! Look, as much as I agree with your rage against that senseless destruction, we can't just move against our own friends, no matter how wrong their way is. I am certain that there is a way to negotiate with them to stop the hostilities! What do you say to this, Daisuke?"  
  
Davis had listened to the debate with great intense, but somehow he had no clue what do to. This was just like a nightmare! His best friends, and lovers among them, had turned against each other for a reason that was beyond his understanding. Iori had tried to explain him the meaning of the different viewpoints, but even the patient Iori had finally given up. For Daisuke there was nothing that couldn't been overcome by courage, love and honesty. Iori had smiled nonetheless, at Daisuke's failure to understand, because in a certain way Daisuke WAS right. But the opponents had forgotten that simple wisdom some time ago. Daisuke Motomiya was working right. It was the world that had lost the path.  
  
But this same Daisuke knew no answer. "Um, I am not certain. But I think that this disagreement will be do no good! It doesn't matter so much that there is majority here or a minority there. Shouldn't we try to work out a solution that is for the good of all?"  
  
"No!", Takeru shouted suddenly. "The majority decides, that is the base of democracy! And besides: these Digimon are just led by fanaticism and prejudice! They just have to see it clearly to behold that they are wrong. And just remember Andromon! He lives in a great factory! That proves that technology already is an integral part of this world!"  
  
"This squabbling will need to nothing!", Tai interjected. He rose from his seat and gazed around determined. "I shall lead as much Digimon eastward to protect our building project as will follow me. Agumon? What about you?"  
  
Agumon rose, too. "I shall do whatever you say, Tai!"  
  
"I am with you!", TK answered hotly and reached his hand to Tai. Both boys shook their hands as if to seal a promise. Not waiting for Roberts reaction or Daisuke's comments, the two boys left the room, followed by several Digimon.  
  
Rob, the raven-haired boy with his blue eyes looked behind them in concern. "This is getting out of hand. Daisuke, you must meet with Iori immediately and warn him of Tai's coming!"  
  
Daisuke nodded. 'And I need advice from Iori how to handle this!', he thought.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Iori and Daisuke sat on a small clearing in the forest, far to the east of the capital city of Central. It was night, but the full moon bathed the clearing in bright light. Iori was in Davis's arms, and both boys rested here from a hard day. It had been Iori's plan to keep Tai's and Yamato's Digimon armies separated until they came back to reason. For two long weeks the plan had worked. No one besides Robert knew about the scheme, and so Tai, TK, Matt and Ken believed that Daisuke and Iori hadn't met in this 14 days - and thus had no chance to exchange news. Iori definitely had the most difficult part to deceive the genius of Ken to follow all the false trails he was laying, and Yamato was nearly as cunning as distrustful in Iori's advice. 'Your lover is working with our enemy!' Matt once said to him with a questioning look. 'So be careful with your alliances!'  
  
"Now, Daisuke!" Iori moved in his boyfriends arms, and tried to rise. "We mustn't stay away to long, or we will be suspected!"  
  
Davis mumbled something. He had still closed his eyes and wore a smile on his face. "Just five more minutes!"  
  
Iori turned around and kissed Daisuke onto his mouth. Davis's lips parted and their tongues started a wild play in their mouths. After two minutes Daisuke had to breath. "Huh! That wasn't fair! You know that french-kissing always arouses me! And now we have no time for anything!"  
  
Iori was nagging at Daisuke's ear, which drove the other boy crazy. The Daisuke jumped up. "Alright, alight! You win! Now let us talk, right?"  
  
The younger boy was grinning from ear to ear. He had learned well how to handle his beloved in the time of their friendship. "Okay, here is my plan.", he explained. "You must return to our world and try to fetch some of the other Digidestinied to help us!"  
  
Daisuke eyes widened. "What! But you know how bad relationships grew among us. Miyako and Hikari hardly speak with us, Mimi is in America, Jyou and Koushiro are still in no condition to do anything after the last events."  
  
"It doesn't matter! There are important things going on. For the first time we are divided! Our strength was our strong bond of friendship, if we split up, we can not defend the DigiWorld against any real threat! The others must see this!"  
  
Daisuke nodded. "You are right. I just fear that it will be a difficult task. But I shall try."  
  
They exchanged another passionate kiss as the moonlight shone upon them and then Davis went away, back to earth.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Yamato Ishida and Ken Ichijouji were sitting quietly around a campfire. Gabumon had already retreated to sleep. The leaders of the 'Protectors League' still were awake to consider their next move against the rulers in Central. They had build factories and roads, mills and villages all in the south and east of the Island of Al Nitak. As a result the forests had retreated and many rural Digimon had lost their home. When some Digimon rebelled against this program of progress, called out by Robert and the DigiCouncil, they were only few, but since Yamato and Ken had appeared, their numbers had grown. Now the 'Protectors' had grown into a kind of nature - saving Guerrillas, fighting against technology wherever they found it. Consequently all mechanical Digimon were shunned and driven away, seeking refugee in the west.  
  
At first Ken was quite reluctant to this plan, but Yamato's fiery speeches before the Digimon had incited him, too. And then he saw the Crystal Lake! That changed everything. The lake was in a quiet and dense forest, but a great metal foundry had been erected recently at a small river in the mountains, and its waste flew directly into the river, poisoning the waters and driving the Digi-fishes out. It reminded him of the destruction he had caused in the time he was the Digimon Kaiser. It angered him to see this happen, and from that day he added his genius to Yamato's ruthlessness in the defence of nature. Never again should the DigiWorld be the subject of senseless destruction!  
  
Every day he fought at Yamato's side against the industrial destruction, but every night he pondered about the boy he still loved with all his heart: Takeru. He was torn between love and his ideal to leave the DigiWorld untainted. But for Yamato is was doubled suffering. He now stood against his brother TK and his lover Taichi!  
  
Many times since then they had led their Digimon against the buildings and factories, and every time they didn't face any opposition due to Ken's perfect timing. He had devised plans of small sabotage acts that would slow down the builders and thus try to discourage them. And they had planted new forests in that places, too. It was like a holy crusade! And they had fooled their technological persecutors many times before, but tomorrow they would strike at most precious target. Yamato had spied out a factory that could repair broken mechanical Digimon, who were workers and builders in the enemies group. With the destruction of that facility the largest structure of that kind in the whole area would be razed. They wouldn't be able to build new facilities for many months, and because of that the 'Protectors' could start their final offensive against the capital city. With Central in their hands, the old government would have to submit their cause of technology. To capture the symbols of the enemy is always of prior importance to demoralise him.  
  
Suddenly Ken gazed up has he heard an unfamiliar tune. Yamato, who was sitting next to him, had begun to play his harmonica. Ken knew of that particular instrument and Yamato's favour for it from TK, but he had never witnessed him playing. Since Yamato was in the DigiWorld as a boy with the first Digidestinied he had solely played for Tai. It was a wonderful but sad tune, and Ken listened with admiration. It revealed to him a side in Yamato's personality he hadn't seen before. The blonde had shown much care for nature in general and the Digimon in particular. Every pollution and chopped tree had made him suffering, but this was a gentle musician, the one that was adored equally by female and male fans alike.  
  
Then the song ended, and Ken stared at Yamato. He seemed like a heavenly appearance to him, and saviour of the defenceless and mistreated! An avenger of the wronged, Yamato Ishida. How could anyone not admire this boy? For the fist time he realised how very manly Yamato looked, much like an older and more virile version of his younger brother. Ken felt his heart racing. What kind of emotion was stirring within him! He gave Yamato a glance, and blushed at the reaction of the older boy. Was it such a long time ago, that Ken had been intimate with TK? It must be that simple, he said to himself and tried to think of something else.  
  
"You have been a loyal friend in our cause.", Yamato said in a soft voice that caused Ken's hair to raise. Had he ever listened to this most sexy voice of the singer? How could he not have noticed before? Yamato and Ken had spent nearly three weeks together now, and a bond of trust and friendship had grown unexpectedly. "I didn't believe that you had really changed since you were the Digimon Kaiser, to be honest.", Yamato continued and smiled approvingly. Was there really a little twinkle in his eyes? "But now I see what my little bro finds so attractive in you." Yamato slid around the campfire until he sat directly near Ken. Both boys stared into the fire and none dared to more.  
  
Ken's heart was racing now, and he felt as never before. He had always been dominant near TK, but this time it was him that felt passive and melting. What could he do? A fire seemed to burn within him. Then, completely unprepared, a warm hand lay on top of his. His heart seemed to stop bumping for a second and his head whirled around to look at Yamato. The blonde was grinning with affection and lust at Ken, and the raven-haired boy seemed to melt at Yamato's eyes. How could he resist? His body ached for the older boys caressing, and then the miracle happened.  
  
"I can see in your eyes what you need, Ken Ichijouji.", Yamato whispered and unbuttoned Ken's shirt, his hands softly caressing his breast. Ken could only moan, as for the first time he was the submissive! It was a completely new experience for him, and so he closed his eyes to concentrate on his feelings. Yamato moved forward and pressed his hot lips on Ken's, his tongue darting into his mouth, and two hungry boys gave in to their animal desires as if they were starving. This would be a rough but pleasant night, Ken and Yamato though, as pure lust washed away all moral considerations.  
  
******************************************  
  
Davis, TK and Taichi stood on the hilltop and gazed down on the scenery. The great factory was burning like a great torch. It was a terrible defeat! Soon the rebels would seize the capital, if they could not find a way to stop them. And what then? Tai knew with grim determination, that the progress of the 'Protectors' had to be stopped here and now. There was far too much at stake now. The whole effort to form a democratic system in the DigiWorld would fail if these fanatics would not be stopped. But Tai and TK had begun to make a new plan. Well, it was TK's plan for the most part. Takeru knew his brother well, and how he would act - and he had a good insight into Ken's thinking, being his former beloved. Former? Well, neither Tai nor TK allowed themselves to ask such questions. For now the future of their relationships were out of debate. It would be of no help to consider such things now.  
  
Davis had just returned from his visit on earth and spoke to Koushiro and Miyako. Both were in no mood to promise any help. Koushiro's spirit was still broken from the time, he was possessed by an evil being, and so was Jyou! Miyako was very busy with her father's shop and Hikari had visited some relatives far away. But Miyako had promised to keep things in her mind and try to come as soon as possible. Since his return, Daisuke had been unable to find Iori or anyone of the 'Protectors' and so he had no idea of their next move. No longer he could redirect Tai and TK to prevent the disaster of two Digimon armies crashing into each other.  
  
Taichi Yagami stood on the hill like an ancient General. The wind blew through is wild hair, his eyes were gazing over the landscape searching out for the 'Protectors'. TK had devised a plan to set up a trap for Yamato and Ken. They had build a fake builders camp and began to rise a new factory - but all was a fake! Troops of powerful Digimon lay hidden in the forest beneath. And there was a surprise that Tai had prepared, that only TK knew of. They hadn't told Daisuke, perhaps suspecting him of being a possible threat, because his boyfriend Iori was with the other side.  
  
"Yamato and Ken are good.", Tai said sincerely. "They have led a good Guerrilla troop, but they are not that good. I know that Yamato will never sit and wait, as soon as he hears about that, no matter how careful and smart Ken may be." He pointed toward the eastern forest edges, where a group of Digimon had begun to cut down the trees and burn them in a great fire. Great piles of earth where moved away, as if something should be dug into the ground. Ken would warn Yamato that it may be a trap, but Yamato's anger and fanatic ideals would lead them into it nonetheless.  
  
A evil grin formed on Tai's features. "This time, victory will be ours."  
  
"And their losses will be devastating!", Takeru added from behind. All the day he had studied the map that showed the local hillside. Ken and Yamato would come from the southeast, as all other ways were naturally blocked. There was a slope to the north and a deep river to the northeast, their own Digimon army was in the west. Suddenly some kind of thunder emerged. Daisuke looked up. Was the weather changing? No, the sky was clear. Then he heard the booming again. It came from the valley to the northeast!  
  
"They are coming!", Tai sneered. Then he turned to TK. "Tell our guards, that the first group shall emerge at the first sight, but the wings must wait until all of Yamato's Digimon have entered the valley. Then we will close it and finish them!"  
  
TK nodded and ran away.  
  
Daisuke smirked. This was going to be very bad! He had tried to talk Tai and TK out of this, but in vain. They had lost too many structures to their enemies, and this was their last chance to prevent them from reaching the capital of Central.  
  
Tai took out his spyglass - the one he had used on File Island many years ago. He looked content. Then Daisuke could see them, too. It was a large group of Digimon, mixed of every kind. There were some Digmons, Togemons and Frigimons, and many Digimon he didn't know by name. And there! There was Yamato, sitting on top of Garurumon. Ken was not there, though. Yamato shouted some commands, and his army split into two wings to surround the new build factory. Tai watched it with satisfaction. Then a group of Unimon emerged on Tai's signal and attacked Yamato's Digimon. All went as planned. Yamato tried to surround his enemy and in the expected triumph led all his forces into the forest clearing. After two minutes of battle, Tai gave the second signal, and three more groups of Digimon emerged out of their forest hiding and had encircled Yamato's army. They outnumbered them 3 to 1.  
  
But their luck didn't last. Suddenly a large group of Kabuterimon appeared in the sky, and Ken was sitting on top of one of them. They stroke down to help Yamato. Daisuke gaped at the events and now the fight looked balanced once again. He turned to Tai, just to behold a broadly grinning boy. This was not right! Why was Tai still grinning?  
  
"Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen!" Taichi Yagami waved his hands and his troops retreated, forming a circle around their enemies, thus preventing their escape. Then Daisuke saw why Tai was still content. A large row of catapults moved out of the forest and began to strike at the flying Kabuterimon as well as Yamato's army on the ground! Without the possibility to escape, they were blown down within no time! Daisuke watched in horror, as one Digimon after the other was hit and digivolved back to the rookie level, helplessly given to the mercy of Tai's army.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Yamato growled while he rode on Garurumon's back. Catapults! He knew that Tai had lost all measure, but this just proved, how justified their rebellion was! Taichi had cut down the forest to produce weaponry! How could he sink so low!?  
  
The blonde watched in anger as his fellows fell to the raining stones. Many Digimon already had been beaten and digivolved back to the rookie level. Most of the Kabuterimon had been hit, too. Ken was nowhere to be seen. Had he been hit, too? Perhaps he fell from his Digimon? Yamato clenched his fists on this thought. No! Ken will survive! He is a genius.  
  
Ken had warned him that this may be a trap, but Yamato had been overwhelmed by his anger, when he saw the forest burning. They had been so close to their victory, just two days travel away from Central, and now all was lost.  
  
Suddenly Yamato spied a towering figure on top of the hill in the west. Tai! There he was! Yamato whispered something into Garurumon's ear, who was already cornered by three Digimon. Garurumon's muscles tightened and then he jumped over his enemies and ran into the forest.  
  
********************************************  
  
Daisuke walked through the forest in search of TK. The catapults had began to fire and the sound of smashing boulders now mixed with that of Digimon crying in despair. The Goggle-boy practically ran as fast as the dense wood allowed it. "TK!", he shouted between his hands. "Takeru! Where are you?" He stopped and looked around. Where could he be? There was no trace of him. Damn! How could it have gotten out of hand that far?! Now Digimon had to suffer in the name of righteousness and ideals! This was just so terribly wrong.  
  
Daisuke moved through the wood and pushed the twigs aside. Some smashed back in his face, but he didn't care. "TK! Please, answer me!", he shouted once again. Davis was so focussed to find his companion, that he failed to look down.  
  
"Aaaahh!", Daisuke cried as his foot was entangled by a root. He lost balance and tried to grab something, but in vain. He fell to the ground with a thud. "Ouch!" He felt a great pain in his right leg, as it was twisted by his fall. Daisuke clenched his teeth together to prevent him from crying, so great was his pain. Now he had seriously hurt himself! Very slowly he removed his foot from the root. Tears formed in his eyes. The boy was used to pain, being the sportive ace he was, but this was truly terrible. He winced in pain and crawled a few metres ahead, when a familiar figure towered over him.  
  
He looked up. "TK!"  
  
TK's eyes where filled with sorrow and surprise alike. Had he wept? Davis wasn't sure, but the blonde was certainly in no good mental condition. "Oh! I am glad I found you. erm, or you found me, it seems."  
  
Without a word Takeru grabbed Daisuke and carefully dragged him to a forest clearing. Daisuke lamented at the pain in his leg and foot.  
  
"Here, let me take care of that.", Takeru answered. He brought a small bag that was lying on a stump and fetched a small bottle. With great care he removed Daisuke's shoes and socks. There was a large blue spot. "Careful, this will be cold!", he warned as he opened the bottle and poured cold water over the foot and leg. Davis clenched his teeth and fists together and closed his eyes until he seemed to see stars before his eyes. When TK had spend all the water the pain had subsided a bit. "Okay, and now this.", Takeru explained. He took a small package of ointment and pasted it slowly onto the aching parts.  
  
Daisuke started to relax, his eyes remaining closed. This was good! He felt that TK spread the salve all around the foot. He didn't realise how many minutes Takeru had worked at his foot and leg, when TK's hands slid higher and reached Daisuke's knees. 'Well, a little massage will be welcome!' he thought and subjected to the caressing hands. Then TK's second hand was rubbing Davis' other leg, too. 'Well, this is all okay! Just for the balance.' Davis told himself. He was so completely lost to the caressing that he didn't notice the large tent that already had risen in his pants. He opened his eyes to look at TK and saw it towering between his legs. 'Oh my God!' He knew he should jump up, but his leg wouldn't appreciate any quick movements, and besides he saw that TK was smiling approvingly. He was not anymore wearing his hat, and now he looked so very seductive. Sweat was running down his forehead. He felt like frozen as he watched TK's hands moving higher and higher, until they had grabbed his manhood. Daisuke moaned softly. He thought of Iori and their love, he told himself how wrong it was to give in, but that arguments were weak when a beautiful boy had grabbed his most vulnerable piece, rubbing it rhythmically. One of TK's hands slid under Daisuke's shirt and caressed his breast. The Goggle-boy sighed as he realised that he had lost the battle and gave to Takeru's special 'medical' procedures.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Tai tried to see what happened to Yamato. He was gone! What has happened? He had commanded that Yamato and Ken should be caught and brought to him immediately. The battle was nearly over, as most of the 'Protectors' where beaten and imprisoned. But where was Yamato?  
  
He walked to the edge of the cliff to see the whole valley beyond. The Digimon of Yamato and Ken had now all been caught, Ken had likely escaped with a flying Digimon, but Yamato? And there was no trace of Gabumon (or Garurumon), too.  
  
"So, I found you at last!" a familiar voice thundered.  
  
Tai whirled around. Behind him stood Yamato Ishida. Alone. His face was twisted in anger, his eyes burning lava pits and his blond hair was tousled. Tai gazed at him with a cold expression. "It seems that you have finally lost.", he stated. "Will you give up your ridiculous rebellion?"  
  
Yamato's face darkened. "It is just as I said, Taichi! Your factories have polluted the rivers and lakes, you burned down the trees to forge weaponry of war! Can't you see that it is you who chose the wrong way? This will destroy the DigiWorld! I will not allow you to continue that! I will stop you!"  
  
Taichi laughed mockingly. "And who will stop us? You and what army?" He went on laughing.  
  
Yamato used that distraction and jumped forward. "Your army will be useless without their leader!", he cried. Yamato had surprised Tai and wrought him down in an instant, but Tai was quick enough to roll away. He jumped back and went into a defensive position.  
  
"So, you want to fight?", Tai shouted. "Then come if you dare!" The boys stood in fighting positions and knew what would come. Both had visited a Kung Fu school for two years now to be safe from any homophobe that would attack them. None of them dreamed that one day they would use their skills against each other. They did have friendly fights before, so they knew their strengths and weaknesses. They exchanged kicks and beatings without great success. When the fight finally was raging wildly, legs and fists smashing and kicking, Iori appeared on the hill.  
  
"Stop this! You must finish this madness! There is something else going on here!", Iori shouted. He stepped toward the fighters.  
  
"Stay away!", Yamato sneered between clenched teeth. "I have no will to hurt you!"  
  
"I agree! For once!", Tai couched. "This must end here!"  
  
Iori looked desperate. He had some fighting skills, too, but more violence wasn't needed here. "Koushiro has found out, that something is wrong with our dreams!", he cried. "He believes that we are under some evil influence."  
  
"Nonsense!", Yamato answered. "We have double-checked this whole area. There is no evil power. besides Tai's henchmen, that is!"  
  
"Perhaps these bad dreams we had the last four weeks have fanaticised our ideals!", Iori tried again. "You must give that a consideration!!!"  
  
Both combatants breathed heavily, already beaten up thoroughly. But should they yield, now?  
  
Yamato stepped forward, still in a position of defence, but not that aggressive than before. He spied at Tai with distrust. "But this pollution must end! You must stop this!", he commanded to Tai. "Please, Taichi! Don't go on with that!", he begged. His voice wasn't angry now, but pleading. "I don't want to hurt you anymore! But please, promise to stop this!"  
  
Tai looked at Yamato with an unreadable expression. Then Yamato's hand reached forward. "No! I." Tai never finished that sentence. He stepped back and his foot smacked at a small stone. Tai lost his balance and fell backwards, gazing at Yamato's outstretched hands in shock, trying to grasp it. He failed. Iori and Yamato watched in horror as Taichi fell backwards to the ground and landed on a sharp rock. They all heard a terrible crack in Tai's spine and his face was distorted in pain. Tai opened his mouth as if to cry, his features twisted, but it was a silent cry.  
  
Yamato spun down to Tai. "Taichi! Tai! Please! What is wrong? Oh my God! Oh my God, what have I done!!!" Tears rolled down Yamato's eyes as he watched Tai twisting in pain. Yama move Tai aside and took his head in his hands, placing it on his lap. "Tai, please. I am sorry! I never wanted to hurt you! I love you so much! My God!!!!" Tai was ashen pale and his body shivered. Iori had watched the scenery in horror, uncertain what do to. Then he told Yamato to take care of Tai and that he would go for help and ran away as fast as his feet could carry.  
  
After two minutes Tai opened his eyes and gazed at Yamato. "My beloved! My beloved Yamato." Blood drooled out of Tai's mouth. "How could we come that far..", he trailed off.  
  
"Please, Tai!", Yamato was still sobbing. "I will do everything for you! I. I am just a piece of dirt!"  
  
"Yama. I feel so very cold!", Tai stammered. Then his eyes widened. "And. and I can not feel my legs!", he cried in terror. "Yama, my legs! All is so numb! I can't rise! Yamato, help me!"  
  
"No! No, this can't be!", Yamato shouted. He moved away from Tai and stumbled backwards. What had he done! He had crippled his beloved, ruined his life for his little crusade! All his sanity was washed away as he beheld the groaning body of Tai, unable to move or rise. "I can't live on with that shame!", Yamato shouted and walked toward the cliff. He stopped right in front of the chasm, then he spread his arms, ready to jump.  
  
"Yes! Bravo! Jump now, and do what you deserve, Ishida!", a female voice echoed from behind.  
  
Yamato spun around and saw a young woman around 15 years. She looked at Yamato with mocking green eyes, her blond hair was moving in a breeze. "Who are you?", he spat.  
  
"What does that matter?", she answered grinning evilly. "You have finally done it! You have finished the Digidestinied by making a cripple of Taichi! Wonderful! No dark power ever succeeded in that! But you.", she pointed at him. "are guilty!" Her face grew dark. "JUMP, YAMATO!", she demanded. "You have crippled your beloved! There is only one path left now: your death!"  
  
Yamato turned around and looked into the chasm. It was deep enough. Yes, he deserved death. He just couldn't face Tai ever again or live on with the terrible guilt. Yamato took a deep breath.  
  
"Hold Asuka! Your treachery ends here and now!" This was Roberts voice. The raven-haired boy looked fiercely at the woman he had addressed. As ever he was dressed in the violet robes of the DigiKing. He stepped towards the woman, followed by Koushiro and Iori. "We finally found out what is going on here - Yamato, please, don't jump. This is NOT your fault! I can prove it!"  
  
Yamato wasn't sure. Sadness, guild and pain washed over him, and now there was just one step, and all would be over.  
  
Then he heard Tai's weak voice from behind. "Yama!", he pleaded. "Please don't throw away your life! I will never blame you, whatever will come out of this. The only crime you can do is leaving me alone with this!" Tai tried to turn to Yamato. "How can I live on without your love, Koi? Please, we can find a way together!"  
  
Tears welled again in Yamato's eyes and then he ran towards Tai, and grabbed him. Both boys lay in each others arms, weeping silently. "I. I will never leave you, Taichi!", Yamato said. "I shall be with you for all my life!"  
  
Koushiro stepped forward. He felt very uneasy, but he had to tell them nonetheless. "It was this woman - Asuka - she has influenced you in your dreams to make you follow your ideal with extreme fanaticism. She has used a dream crystal, an old artefact to raise your fears against each others!"  
  
"But how do you know her?", Iori asked Rob.  
  
Roberts features were grim. "She is my cousin, my uncles daughter. I told her of the DigiWorld, and it seems she has made plans of her own. I found betraying letters accidentally when I visited her some days ago, but it was not until Koushiro came to me and told me of the manipulated dreams when these letters made sense. She is in contact with someone here in the DigiWorld, who told her about the dream crystal and how to use it." Rob turned to Asuka, who gazed at him with amusement.  
  
"Hm, I will be more careful with my letters next time!", she mocked.  
  
"There will be no next time!", Rob explained and moved towards the girl. But Asuka just laughed at him - and suddenly vanished. "Just a sending, an image!", Rob sneered. "Damn!"  
  
"She wasn't really here!", Koushiro agreed.  
  
Iori went towards Tai and Yamato. "Come! We must leave the DigiWorld and go to a hospital immediately!"  
  
*********************************************  
  
Daisuke sat in Iori's room staring out of the window. Dark clouds hung in the sky and it was raining now for hours. He held a hot tea beaker in his hands, his eyes had an expression of unusual sorrow. He felt Iori's arms wrapping around him from behind. Davis sighed.  
  
"Come on now, still feeling guilty for giving into Takeru's rub off?", Iori asked softly. He smiled. Daisuke had told him all about his incident with TK, and how sorry he felt about it. At first Iori was shocked, but he understood that TK had once been Daisuke's prime object of desire, and old loves die hard. But he understood that it was a singular accident, and the tears in Daisuke's eyes, his shameful expression was enough for Iori to prove Daisuke's continued love to him. Iori had forgiven him some time ago, but the recent sinister events in the DigiWorld were still nagging in all of them. Iori caressed Daisuke's neck and gave him a gentle massage. Finally Davis' muscles relaxed, and Iori once again wrapped himself around his lover. Both looked out of the window.  
  
"And, what about Ken und TK?", Iori asked.  
  
A faint smile was building on Davis' features. "You know them. Both TK and Ken had made their mistakes. Ken by sleeping with Yamato and TK. Well, you know.", he was grinning wry.  
  
"How could anyone resist your charm, Daisuke Motomiya!", Iori cheered, and both boys laughed. Their love had grown in strength and there was nothing which could change that ever. It was a love, different than that between Ken and TK or Yamato and Tai. It had begun soft and silent, but the bond between Iori and Daisuke was strong. These two boys really understood each other, no matter how different they were in some things.  
  
"And Tai.", Daisuke asked, feeling a big lump in his throat as he thought about Yamato and Tai.  
  
Iori took a deep breath and held his lover firmly. "I have spoken to Kari yesterday. His spine is damaged and he needs a wheelchair." Daisuke gaped at Iori in shock. That was terrible! But it wasn't a surprise anymore. They had suspected that much. "The doctor said, that he might be able to walk again someday.", Iori continued. "But they can not give a guarantee, they just do their best."  
  
"Has Tai returned to his family?", Daisuke asked.  
  
"No, he is living with Yamato, who is taking care of him. Yamato still feels so guilty of all that happened to Tai, while Tai is trying to silence this feelings. He demanded to live with Yamato." Iori pondered a moment. Sometimes he could feel what would be within himself. It was as if a higher being within him gave him certainty about some things - from time to time. "I am confident, they will make it." Iori knew, that this was the truth.  
  
********************************************  
  
In a café two boys sat around a table, watching the pouring rain coming down and eating their ice-cream. The one was blond, blue eyed and the other brunette and sitting in a wheelchair. They looked at each other with open love and affection.  
  
"I am so glad you decided to stay with me!", the brunette boy said. He stretched out his hand.  
  
"You are my life!", the blonde answered and grabbed the hand.  
  
Yamato moved forward and kissed Tai on his mouth. "Hmm, tastes like chocolate!", he said to Tai after their kiss.  
  
Tai smiled. "And you taste like rum and vanilla!" Both boys were smiling happily.  
  
"Together we will make it!", Tai said and held Yamato's hand more firmly.  
  
Life can be cruel sometimes, but love and virtue can stand in the face of all darkness.  
  
----------------------------------- "The light shines even in the  
  
darkness. But the darkness hasn't  
  
grasped this."  
  
Proverb of the Order of the Golden Dawn -----------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. Okay, that was pretty hard stuff! Just give me a chance! Will there be hope for Tai to recover? And who was that mysterious woman Asuka? Watch out for Part 6 - "Mirror Images" to see! 


End file.
